


【キバダン】Into the Light

by Ekao



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, Why Is This A Destiny 2 Crossover, Wow Are These Your Original Characters?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekao/pseuds/Ekao
Summary: 真的对不起各位，但我又输给lofter了。是命运2paro的奇丹，在大崩坏后的黑暗时期末到城邦时期前的一段故事。所有的OOC和考据不全都属于我，希望各位看得开心。
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Dande | Leon
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奇巴纳睁开了眼睛。

1

奇巴纳睁开了眼睛。

一个小小的、白色的机器占据了他的视野，它中央的蓝色“眼睛”正注视着他。

见了鬼了。奇巴纳心想。但那机器却先他一步开了口：

“欢迎，或者说，欢迎回来。找到你可费了我一番功夫呢，守护者。”

“哈？”奇巴纳瞪大了眼睛，对方的每一个字他都能听懂，但连在一起愣是让他摸不着头脑。

“我知道，我知道。每一个刚被复活的守护者都会十分困惑，”白色的机器自顾自地说着，它的外壳随着它的语调张开又收拢，接着又转了一圈，“简而言之，你被旅者选中，死而复生，成为了一名拥有光能的守护者。”语罢，它挪向奇巴纳视野的边界，好让他看到挂在天上的、白色的大球。

“哈？？”这一番前不着村后不着店的解释让奇巴纳更加困惑了。他撑起身体、望向四周。荒凉干燥的地面显然已经很久无人打理，大理石残骸散落在各处，半埋在沙土之中；它们虽然已经被风化侵蚀得十分严重，但还是依稀能够看出原本的形状——这里曾经是一片墓地。稍微远点的地方有一片树林，除此之外一片死寂。奇巴纳看看自己身旁的机器，又看了看天上的白色大球，眨了眨眼睛，向那机器发问：“所以说，我之前是死了？”

“是的，”白色的机器十分耐心地回答道，“而旅者赐予了你光能，从而让你有了永恒的生命力。而我，是你的机灵(ghost)，是连接你与旅者的纽带。我能够治愈你的任何伤势，能够让你死而复生，即便是你的身体被炸成了焦炭，我也能让你恢复如初。”机灵原地打了个转，悦耳的女声在说到最后时，语气中多了几分骄傲。

奇巴纳张大了嘴。半晌，他才吐出一句话：

“这太酷了吧。”

从震惊之中恢复过来后，奇巴纳站起身。虽然是刚刚死而复生，但奇巴纳并没有从自己的身上感受到任何死亡的气息；他的心脏在有力地跳动，肺部也在顺畅地接收空气。他拍了拍身上的土，随后注意到自己身上的衣服：质量上乘的布料被洗得有些发白，但依然非常平整；两侧的肩章上印着星星。他曾经一定很爱惜这件衣服——

等等，曾经？

奇巴纳下意识地扶住了自己的额头。这一次他感受到了前所未有的迷茫：除了奇巴纳这个名字留在他的脑海中之外，他的记忆一片空白。

“喂，你，”奇巴纳稍微抬起手掌，露出的一只眼睛格外凶恶，“不是说能完全修复吗，你把本大爷的记忆搞到哪里去了？”

他的机灵显然并不怕他，以同样锋利的语气回敬奇巴纳：“这是旅者的决定。所有守护者在第一次被复活后都没有先前的记忆，你们的知识和技能会被保留，但是除此之外的任何回忆都会消失。”

“开什么玩笑！”奇巴纳一把抓住了悬在天空中的机灵，那小小的机器刚好能够填满他的手掌；他现在像条被偷了宝藏的恶龙一样怒火冲天，几乎要把机灵那坚实的外壳捏碎。“只是因为擅自把我复活了，就要抹掉记忆？我又没有选择权，也从来没有想过要当你说的那个什么守护者！这些都是天上的那个奇怪的白球搞的鬼吧，我现在就去把它炸了！”

“但是你获得了真正意义上的新生！既没有来自过去的束缚，也没有寄予旁人的牵挂。更何况你已经死了上百年，就算还留有记忆，一切都已经物是人非了，又能有什么意义？”奇巴纳几乎要压不住他手中的机灵，那看似小巧的外壳比他想象得要有力得多。她的愤怒显然丝毫不逊于奇巴纳，蓝色的眼睛亮得吓人，电弧的杂音让她的声音有些失真。“而且，你知道我费了多大功夫才找到你吗！你就不能珍惜一下这来之不易的第二次生命？”

“……”

刚刚复活起来就发现丢失了过往，还被自己的机灵训了一顿，这着实让奇巴纳有些委屈。他放开了手，望向湛蓝的天空，长长地叹了一口气。那个被称为旅者的混蛋白球正静静地挂在天空中，丝毫没有作为。

“也罢，”奇巴纳率先松了口，“就当重新活一次，倒也不赖。”

“谢谢你想通这些！”他的机灵没好气地回答，同时紧张地望向四周：“而你刚才那番大吼大叫已经为我们惹来了麻烦，希望你还记得怎么打架！”

“麻烦？”在奇巴纳能够询问更多之前，他训练有素的听觉就捕捉到了异样的声音。某种行动迅速的东西正一点点接近他，这些家伙躲在歪斜的墓碑后面，显然也在试探奇巴纳。奇巴纳下意识地摸向腰间的枪套，却发现那里什么都没有。这下情况是真的有些不妙了。

“我知道现在对你来说可能有些早，但试着感受一下你体内的光能吧，这或许是我们现在唯一的出路。” 他的机灵也慢慢地后退，在靠近自己的守护者的同时帮奇巴纳看住背后。“你总是这样自说自话的让我很困扰啊！”奇巴纳压低了声音抱怨，他哪里明白刚认识十分钟的机器在说些什么。他唯一能做的就是俯下身子，做好赤手空拳战斗的准备。那些不速之客显然不会耐心等待奇巴纳学会控制他的光能，它们从墓碑后探出半个身子，掏出奇形怪状的枪，二话不说向着奇巴纳射击。奇巴纳见势不妙，抓起身旁的机灵，一个翻滚躲进了最近的掩体后面。

“是堕落者！”他的机灵慌乱地说着，“这些只是斥候，后面还会有更多！”“那就只有趁着大部队没来赶紧跑了！”奇巴纳拉开自己胸前的衣襟，一把把机灵塞了进去，迅速地向之前看到的树林逃去。他的机灵好像对自己的处境十分不满意，在他的衣服里不知道嚷嚷着些什么。奇巴纳管不了这么多了，他健步如飞地向森林跑去，那些被称为堕落者、大约有一人高的怪物们在他身后穷追不舍，用不知什么语言叫喊着。子弹擦着他的耳朵飞了过去，闪耀着蓝色电光的手雷在他身后爆炸。奇巴纳用尽全力奔跑着，尽管他还是不知道现在到底是什么情况，但他清楚他不想把好不容易捡回来的一条命送给这群怪胎。

就在他一步跨入森林的阴影中时，奇巴纳感到右肩一阵刺痛。堕落者的武器带着强烈的电弧能量击中了他，混合着酸麻的剧烈疼痛让他直接失去了平衡。奇巴纳摔在了地上，胸前的机灵硌得他生疼。他眼冒金星地撑起身体，抬起头却又和另一个东西对上了视线：那是比先前追他的那些还要高大、有着四只手的堕落者；它的四只眼睛发着幽幽的蓝光，盯着奇巴纳依次眨了一遍。宁静只持续了片刻，随后他们同时发出了大叫。堕落者用两只手握住长矛，直直地向奇巴纳刺去。紧张到极限的奇巴纳忘记了疼痛，向旁边翻滚躲过那闪烁着电光的长矛。现在他的脑海里只有一个想法：逃离这里。拿着长矛的堕落者张开四条胳膊，仰天咆哮，发出了战吼，随即气势汹汹地向着奇巴纳冲去。奇巴纳握紧不知道什么时候出现在手里的圆形物体，朝着堕落者砸了过去。一团黑紫色的烟雾在那堕落者脸上散开，让它发出了痛苦的嗥叫。奇巴纳愣了片刻，扭头就跑。

茂密的森林几乎透不出半点光亮，奇巴纳良好的眼力也只能提供有限的视野。那些堕落者试图从左右两侧包抄他，它们手脚并用在地上爬行，其速度之快眼看就要超过狂奔的奇巴纳。这片森林似乎是这些堕落者的老巢，在奇巴纳奔跑的过程中，参与抓捕的堕落者也越来越多——这样下去迟早会形成一个包围圈。奇巴纳的头脑稍微冷静了下来，但除了意识到自己是瓮中之鳖之外，还是找不到太好的解决办法。前方不远处又出现了一个正在巡逻的堕落者，它很快看到了奔跑而来的奇巴纳，两只手端起枪准备迎战。奇巴纳已经没有退路了，他咬咬牙，紫色的光芒流过他的全身，在他的手中形成了一把弓和一支箭。他理所当然地拉满这张弓，紫色的箭矢划破空气，精准地射中眼前的堕落者，并形成了一个黑紫色的球，里面仿佛有着宇宙中的星辰。紧接着，无数条紫色的绳索从紫球中延伸而出，连接到附近的每一个堕落者身上，将它们牢牢束缚住。奇巴纳来不及反应，他再一次扔出一个圆形物体，但这一次是一个沉甸甸的家伙；它在接触到其中一个堕落者时像手榴弹一样爆开，将它炸得粉身碎骨。中央的紫球似乎感受到了来自其中一条绳索上的能量，连接着其它堕落者的绳索也发出隆隆的响声，将手榴弹的伤害反馈至所有被缠住的堕落者。在一片惨叫声中，成群的堕落者被黑紫色的能量烧成了灰烬。

“……哇哦。”奇巴纳张着嘴呆在了原地，一时半会没法接受眼前所见，更不用说这一切还是他自己所为。他的机灵终于成功从他的衣服里挣脱，不由分说地大叫起来：“我一直在试图告诉你，这片森林是堕落者的巢穴！好在你成功使用了光能，趁着援军来之前赶紧跑吧！”奇巴纳这才回过神来，向着微微透出些光亮的地方跑去。

“所以，刚才那个，就是你说的什么光能？”奇巴纳有些气喘吁吁地问着，随着危机的暂时解除，他的好奇心再一次涌了上来。“是的，那是你的光能的一部分，你还可以做到更多”。奇巴纳的机灵飞在空中跟着他，不时望向四周。“说起来，你叫什么名字，守护者？”你能把我复活起来，却不知道我的名字，奇巴纳很想这么说，但他觉得现在不是开玩笑的场合：“奇巴纳。你呢，你又叫什么名字？”“机灵没有名字，除非它的守护者给它取一个。”他的机灵似乎并不是很在意这个，但奇巴纳显然已经有了主意：

“你就叫蜻蜓(dragonfly)吧。怎么样？”奇巴纳嘿嘿笑了两声，显然对自己的想法十分满意。

“这名字糟透了！”他的机灵抱怨着，但也跟着笑了起来。“不过我想我会喜欢的。”

即使能够使用光能，奇巴纳和蜻蜓的逃亡之路并不那么顺利。他们一路上又干掉了不少堕落者，直到奇巴纳一脚踏出了森林，那些堕落者似乎像是看到了什么无形的墙壁，不约而同地停止了追击。

“这可真惊险，”奇巴纳心有余悸地看向身后的森林，那些堕落者已经离开了森林边界，消失在黑暗之中，“但我想我们暂时安全了。”他看向前方，发现一艘飞船停在不远处。飞船底下有一个身影，很明显是一个人类。人类，这个词让奇巴纳睁大了眼睛，刚刚才冒着生命危险逃离了怪物，同胞的存在让他几乎要热泪盈眶，这是他复活以来见到的第一个人。奇巴纳二话不说赶了过去，他太渴望同类之间的交流了，这个世界有着太多的事情他无法理解，他迫切地需要一个能够帮助他的人。

“嘿！打扰一下，”奇巴纳火急火燎地跑到飞船下，扶着自己的膝盖喘着粗气，“我，我刚刚……呃……复活，请问这是哪里？”奇巴纳充满希望地抬起头，看向那个似乎是正在整理货物的人。对方身上穿着做工精细的长袍，背上还有看起来就十分名贵的披风，半眯着的眼睛里满是轻蔑和厌恶。

“奇巴纳，等一下，我觉得不太对劲……”蜻蜓在他背后有些不安地说道，她本能地感觉到了什么。

下一秒，对方依旧面无表情，但黝黑的枪口却对准了奇巴纳。

“……哎？”奇巴纳的表情也凝固了。

来自胸口的剧痛把枪声和蜻蜓尖锐的喊声混杂在了一起，还加入了耳鸣的嗡嗡声。腥甜的气味涌入了奇巴纳的口腔，黑色侵染了他的视野。倒在地上的感觉并不好受，失血造成的寒冷从指间袭来，殷红的痕迹浸染了奇巴纳身下的地面。他的意识逐渐远离他的身体，世界变得越来越模糊，直到一片漆黑。

那是他第二次死亡。

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全场最佳：毒奶王皮欧尼

2

“他醒了。”一个清冷的声音响起，紧接着是聒噪的声音。“喔，醒了吗！真是太好了！”

奇巴纳的视野有些朦胧，就好像是早上还没有睡醒一样。一团黑白相间的东西离他很近，他模模糊糊地感到有些吵。然后他想起了胸口的刺痛，还有失去意识之前的景象。对，他被那个家伙杀了——

“呀啊啊！”奇巴纳的上半身几乎从地上弹了起来，他一拳挥向面前的人影，对方吃了一惊，连忙抓住他的手腕，但还是被打得偏过了头。奇巴纳这才看清楚面前的人，这家伙穿着一身白黑紫相间的衣服，那团黑白相间的东西是他的头发。对方显然也有着不输于奇巴纳的力量，捏得他手腕生疼。“我说你，”那个人发话了，是刚才那个比较冷静的声音，“冷静一点，我们不会伤害你的。”对方扭过脸来，苍白的脸上只有黑眼圈和蓝绿的眼睛有些颜色，但是他的眼神中确实没有恶意。对方的左脸有些浮肿，嘴角渗出了些许血迹，明显是奇巴纳刚才那一拳所致。

奇巴纳急促地喘息着，还没有完全从上一次死亡的阴影中恢复过来。他用力将自己被抓住的手往回拉，对方也没有阻拦，而是松开了手，任由奇巴纳抽回自己的手臂。冷汗布满了奇巴纳的额头，他用双肘撑住地面，惊恐地四下张望着，天色已经开始变暗，那个带给他第二次死亡的人早已不见踪影；只有面前的两个男人，和担忧地看着自己的蜻蜓。

蹲在奇巴纳旁边的男人虽然皱着眉头，但还是耐心地等待他恢复冷静。对方看了看天边的夕阳，又低头看向奇巴纳：“好点了吗？我叫聂梓，跟你一样，是个守护者。你刚刚复活不久，遇上了一些不太好的事，你的机灵都告诉我了。”

奇巴纳看着聂梓的机灵慢慢地从他背后飘出来，一圈柔和的光芒从机灵的核心处散发出来，聂梓脸上的淤青开始以肉眼可见的速度消失。奇巴纳胡乱地点了点头，显然蜻蜓也对奇巴纳进行了同样的修复，他现在除了口干舌燥之外并没有感到任何不适。聂梓继续慢条斯理地介绍着：“这位是皮欧尼，我们最好的枪匠。他来这里收集材料，我担任他的保镖。”聂梓看向旁边正在抽烟的男人，露出了苦笑：“怎么，店里禁止烟火，把你憋坏了？”

“小夏夏不喜欢烟味，我可没办法啊！”被称为皮欧尼的男人摘下自己的帽子，挠了挠后脑勺。他把燃尽的烟丢到地上，用脚彻底踩灭，随后也凑到了奇巴纳旁边。“新生的守护者吗，每隔一段时间就会找到一两个呢！我说你，要不要跟我们走啊？反正你也没地方去，对吧。”奇巴纳看着那双热情的绿色眼睛，缓缓地眨了眨眼。为什么每一次复活起来他都要被迫接收过多的信息？这个旅者真是害人不浅。

“跟你们……去哪？”奇巴纳疑惑地发问，虽然他能够感受到眼前的两人没有恶意，但之前的教训已经让他多了一分警惕，在这个星球上，同类好像比怪物更加危险。“去我们的村子，”聂梓接过了话茬，“那里有普通人，也有更多像你我一样的守护者。我们齐心协力，为了生存而斗争。”

奇巴纳若有所思地点了点头，他看向自己旁边的机灵，蜻蜓也赞许地眨了眨眼：“他们帮助了我，也一样会帮助你的。”奇巴纳又低头思考了一会儿，随后从地上站起身，对着聂梓和皮欧尼露出了无奈的笑容：“我想，我也没有其他选择了。”

在返程（虽然对于奇巴纳来说是启程）的路上，奇巴纳从聂梓和皮欧尼那里听来了不少东西。比如他们在几百年前经历过一场被称为大崩坏的世界性灾难，再加上外星势力的入侵，时至今日人类的数量已经所剩无几。旅者在大崩坏的末期创造了机灵，让它们在星球各处寻找被旅者选中的人，将他们复活、变成守护者，从而与人类的敌人战斗。只可惜并不是所有的守护者都愿意为了保护人类而战，旅者除了把人复活之外也没有给予任何指示，于是一些拥有了力量的人们开始划分领地、占山为王，成为了一个个自称战争领主(war lord)的军阀，以给予保护的名义欺压普通人和其他较为弱小的守护者。

聂梓在说到这里的时候耸了耸肩：“根据你的机灵的描述，你遇到的是这附近的那个领主。我们的村子也在他的‘管辖’范围内。他给了你一枪却没有杀你的机灵，是在给你下马威啊。”

“我才不会怕他，那种家伙算什么！”蜻蜓不甘心地大喊，但是奇巴纳注意到了聂梓话里有话，连忙发问：“如果我的机灵被杀了，会怎么样？”

聂梓突然有些迟疑，皮欧尼却凑了过来：“那你就变成一次性的啦！跟我这种普通人一样死了就再也活不了啦！”

“……是的，”聂梓叹了一口气，有些无奈地补充道，“机灵和守护者的配对是固定的，如果一个守护者的机灵死去，而那个守护者生命垂危，其它守护者的机灵是爱莫能助的。”

奇巴纳咽了一口口水，不动声色地往蜻蜓的方向靠了靠。

——————————

奇巴纳不得不承认，这个村子的规模超出了他的预期。这里与其说是村庄，不如说是一个小型城镇。幸存的人们自发地聚集在旅者的正下方，从而逐渐将这里发展了起来；这里绝大多数都是普通人，守护者实际上是较为稀有的存在。村子的领导者，木兰，和她的孙女索尼娅一起欢迎了奇巴纳的到来，还为他安排了住处。一直忙活到深夜，奇巴纳才终于能把自己扔进床垫里。他对着床上的织物深深地吸了一口气，转过头看向自己旁边的蜻蜓，微笑着说道：

“这是我经历过的最惊险、最神奇的一天了。”

“实际上，你只活了一天。”蜻蜓斜着眼睛看了看他。

“不，相信我，这就是。”奇巴纳把自己的脸埋进床铺，闷闷地说着。

住进村子后的日子显得越发顺风顺水。奇巴纳从聂梓那里又学到了不少东西，比如守护者里分为泰坦、术士、猎人三种不同的类型，这三种各有各的特点。

“泰坦就是肌肉多到长进脑子里的家伙，他们的拳头和锤子比任何武器都要凶猛。术士基本都是学者，多多少少觉得自己高人一等，总是摆着一张臭屁脸；他们的身板看起来弱不禁风，但千万不要掉以轻心，他们的爆发力甚至比泰坦还要可怕。这附近那个领主就是个术士，他是臭屁术士里最臭屁的那种。”聂梓在擦拭自己的爱枪时跟奇巴纳念叨着，然后调试起了瞄准镜。“而我跟你一样，是个猎人。猎人都天生放荡不羁，我们属于荒野。不过我因为各种原因，大部分时间都留在村子里，所以我也算是猎人中的异类了。你跟我不一样，可以去试试，野外一定很适合你的。”

奇巴纳确实在野外混得如鱼得水。他喜欢清晨沾在草叶上的露珠，欣赏骄阳下粼粼的波光，更偏爱夜空中点点的繁星。村子里的居民大多团结互助、其乐融融，这是好事；但在人迹罕至的地方，总能有更多美不胜收的景色。奇巴纳喜欢上了村子里的气氛，也沉醉于美丽的自然。

当然，危险总是如影随形。堕落者仿佛无处不在，几乎每天奇巴纳都要和它们打上几次。皮欧尼的武器店提供给了他许多种类的武器，但奇巴纳还是偏爱手持加农炮，它比手枪更加沉重，后坐力更大，但威力也非比寻常。奇巴纳还随身配备了一把匕首，所有的猎人都很会使用小刀，奇巴纳也不例外。

除了好用的武器之外，奇巴纳对于光能的运用也愈发得心应手，先前的窘迫已经荡然无存。还没等聂梓为他讲解，他已经自己领悟了光能的奥秘。他最开始用出的是虚空光能，除此之外还有电弧和灼烧光能。猎人的电弧能量是以长棍的形式表现出来的，而灼烧光能的具象化则是一把闪耀着金红色光芒的枪。奇巴纳最喜欢的还是虚空能量：弓箭是捕捉猎物的最佳道具，也是最衬托“猎人”这个名字的武器；更不用说虚空光能还能为他提供隐身能力——奇巴纳在第一次发现自己能够隐身之后，兴奋得一个晚上没有睡着觉。

或许是天赋异禀，奇巴纳的成长速度快得惊人。即使拥有同样的能力，守护者依然有强弱之分；那些所谓的战争领主，都属于非常强大的守护者。“你进步好快呀，说不定有一天能打败那个术士领主呢。”在一次切磋后败下阵来的泰坦亚洛，擦着脸上的汗赞赏地说道。奇巴纳确实有这个想法，他有先前的一命之仇要报，也不止一次看到这家伙来村子里“收税”。那位领主的据点就在村子不远处的山顶，正如他本人一样高高在上，对自己脚下的一切漠不关心。

这个念头自第一次出现便在奇巴纳的脑海里扎了根，他时常握紧拳头，眺望那座山的山顶。即使是他只身捣毁了一个堕落者巢穴、拉回了成堆的物资、被村里的居民夹道欢迎、当做英雄称赞的时候，也还是没有满足。奇巴纳看着村子里的孩子们吃着他带回来的压缩饼干时露出的笑脸，暗自发誓要把领主这个威胁铲除，做村子真正的英雄。他确实有这个实力，短短几个月的时间里，他的成长超乎所有人的想象；现在哪怕是聂梓都打不过他，那个领主也一定会是他的手下败将。

在做了一周的准备工作之后，奇巴纳来到了皮欧尼的武器店，以例行检修的名义让皮欧尼为他整备武器。他没有把他的计划告诉任何人，一方面他不希望别人被牵扯进这危险的行动之中，另一方面也是不想被任何人打扰他与领主的决斗。

“奇巴纳啊，你之前一个人捣毁了堕落者的据点、夺回物资的事，可是让你声名远扬了。”皮欧尼的话语将奇巴纳拉回了现实。奇巴纳耸了耸肩，一副不置可否的样子：“那算什么，本职工作而已。如果我不能为村子尽力的话，那才叫丢脸呢。”

“不。主要是像你这样强大的守护者，很有可能会收到钢铁领主(iron lord)的邀请喔。”皮欧尼把修正好的手炮交给奇巴纳，脸上的神情似乎不像平时那么开朗。

“钢铁领主？”奇巴纳对于领主二字格外敏感，他歪着头，一副饶有兴味的样子，“不都是领主吗，能有什么区别？”

皮欧尼笑着用有些脏兮兮的布擦掉自己手上的火药，悠悠地回答道：“区别可大啦。钢铁领主是一支近几十年前兴起的、由守护者组成的军队，他们纪律严明、骁勇善战，铲除各地盘踞的军阀和外星势力，强调守护者为保护人类而生；同时，他们也在广招贤士，不断壮大自己的力量。”

“所以这样他们就能一家独大，积攒够力量之后称霸世界？”奇巴纳没好气地说。在这几个月里他没少见，也没少揍因为光能而自我膨胀的守护者。他们总觉得自己高人一等，想要将普通人踩在脚下。“说得好听，但谁知道他们葫芦里卖的什么药。他们要是真这么好心，为什么不帮我们把山头上那个家伙解决掉？”

皮欧尼还来不及反驳，一阵隆隆的巨响便从远处传了过来。皮欧尼连忙拿起身旁的枪，而奇巴纳已经窜出了门外。这很明显是什么东西爆炸的声音，奇巴纳内心祈祷着他心爱的村庄一定不要出事。他在空中跃起，直接爬上了武器店所在的建筑的顶楼。奇巴纳向四周环视，寻找任何爆炸造成的火光，但村子里除了人们有些慌乱之外，一切与平常无异。奇巴纳转过身子，才发现那个山顶上冒着浓浓的黑烟。接着，一艘深绿色的飞船从烟雾中飞出，降落在村口的空地上。

等到奇巴纳赶到现场时，飞船上已经下来了一行人，正在与木兰攀谈。木兰看起来有些心有余悸，但还算冷静。奇巴纳在暗处吩咐蜻蜓躲好，然后迎面走向了那群人；他的手已经搭上了腰间的手炮，凝聚在体内的光能蓄势待发。然而当为首的那个人转过身来、面对奇巴纳时，他感到这个世界凝固了。

一双明亮的金黄色眼睛正注视着奇巴纳，那双眼睛的主人用左手将头盔夹在腋下，紫色的头发随着微风轻轻飘荡；他将右手伸向了奇巴纳，露出友善的微笑：

“初次见面，我叫丹帝。你就是奇巴纳吧，我代表钢铁领主，邀请你加入我们。”

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丹帝来了。

3

“在21世纪的末期，旅者来到了太阳系。它对木卫、水星、和金星进行了一系列改造。好奇的人类乘坐航天飞机，第一次与旅者进行了接触。他们发现旅者将原本环境恶劣的外星球变成了宜居星球，甚至将水星改造成了一个花园世界。旅者走遍了太阳系各大行星和卫星，最终停留在了木卫一。它拥有神明般的力量，使得人类的寿命延长了三倍，经济、科技、文化全部开始飞速发展，人类持续三百年的‘黄金时代’开始了。

“黄金时代的人们开始向宇宙进发，他们在各个星球建立殖民地，哪怕是被甲烷海淹没的土卫六，也被黄金时代的科技所征服。我们在汹涌的海浪之上，建立了人类最大的外星殖民地——新太平洋园区。仅仅需要一夜，一座新的城市就能拔地而起，具有高度智能的AI也被成功发明出来，帮助人类建造家园。

“但人们不知道的是，有光照耀的地方，就会有影子。旅者的宿敌——黑暗，正在人类享受旅者带来的福祉时悄悄接近太阳系。随之而来的还有觊觎旅者力量的外星种族，首当其冲的就是艾利克斯尼人，也就是我们熟知的堕落者。它们是上一个被旅者赐福的种族。在它们的母星被太阳风暴撕碎之后，旅者离开了它们。无家可归的艾利克斯尼人追随着旅者的脚步，来到了太阳系。它们四处烧杀掠夺，无恶不作，并且认为比他们后接受旅者赐福的人类应当是他们的奴隶。除此之外还有占领了月球的邪魔族、盘踞在火星的卡巴尔等等。

“于是，为了保卫自己的家园，人类开始了与外星种族的全面战争。这些种族之间也互为竞争对手，但随着黑暗的步步逼近，加上敌人来势凶猛的攻击，人类逐渐招架不住，开始逐步溃败。面对这一切，旅者没有任何反应，它只是离开了木卫一，然后停留在了地球，仿佛是在测试人类对于灾难的应对能力。看不到希望的人们开始从各个殖民地疏散，他们乘坐巨大的殖民飞船，希望逃离太阳系，寻找新的家园；另一部分人选择了留在地球，与旅者共存亡。

“只可惜敌人来得太快，让所有人都措手不及。黑暗派出了他的黑色金字塔舰队，在地球周围形成了包围圈。许多殖民飞船也被外敌击落，上面的成员在宇宙中丧生。历时一百年的‘大崩坏’开始了。外星种族入侵了地球，毫不留情地屠杀人类，还有余力的人们奋起反抗，让地球变成了火海冲天的战场。与此同时，代表黑暗的金字塔舰队也在步步逼近，眼看就要入侵地球——人类最初，也是最后的家园。

“就在这最后关头，旅者突然爆发出了强烈的能量。这似乎是它最后也是最强大的力量，那无比耀眼的光芒在一瞬间照亮了整个太阳系，它将金字塔舰队逼退到太阳系之外，也扫平了不少外星舰队，甚至是一部分殖民飞船。随着那光芒的消散，大崩坏终于结束了。随后，旅者失去了活力，陷入了长久的休眠。

“时至今日，旅者依然没有醒来。但是在它陷入深眠之前，制造了一批被称为机灵的悬浮终端。它们带着旅者的命令，在这个星球上寻找被旅者选中的人类，并赋予他们光能。刚刚获得能力的人们并不清楚旅者的指示，他们以武力争夺权力，划分地盘，直到一百多年后的今天。再加上堕落者的频繁骚扰，内忧外患之下，不管是对于希望保护人类的守护者，还是对于普通人来讲，我们现在正处于名副其实的‘黑暗时代’。”

卡芜熄灭了数据板的荧屏，看向讲台下坐着的孩子们：“有问题可以举手提问。”

一个瘦小的男孩子举起了手：“既然大崩坏已经结束了，为什么我们没有把家修成原来的样子呢？”

“这是因为，在大崩坏期间，人类文明遭受了毁灭性的打击。许多黄金时代的科技已经丢失，我们经历了严重的倒退。”卡芜点点头，对小男孩的问题表示赞许。

“那我们接下来又要如何生存呢？”一个小女孩怯生生地举手提问，长长的睫毛微微抖动。

“你们只需要好好长大，”一旁斜靠在墙上的奇巴纳发了话，“不管有什么危险，本大爷都会保护你们的。”他张开双臂，露出自己的虎牙，摆出一副凶恶的神情，这显然很受孩子们的欢迎。“奇巴纳好帅哦！”“奇巴纳超厉害！”“我将来也要成为奇巴纳一样厉害的人！”

眼看学生的注意力已经完全被奇巴纳吸走，卡芜也只能无奈地宣布下课。奇巴纳在孩子们的簇拥之下离开了教室，等到他终于把这些小鬼一个个送走，重新回到教室的时候，卡芜已经快备好下一堂课了。

虽然总觉得面子上有点过不去，但奇巴纳确实需要补一补他没能了解的历史。正巧同为守护者的卡芜还在兼职学校的老师，他就在完成工作之余去蹭课了。

“虽然说是要一直保护他们，但你那边要怎么处理，你自己心里有数吗。丹帝可是钢铁领主远近闻名的最强战力。”卡芜头也不抬地背着教案，向旁边的奇巴纳发问。奇巴纳尴尬地挠了挠头，他知道卡芜很清楚他其实根本没有头绪。说到底，他到底是脑子里哪根筋搭错了，夸下那种海口？

——————————

“我说你啊，随随便便地就抢走了别人的猎物，还要我跟你同流合污，当本大爷这么没面子的吗？”奇巴纳毫不客气地打开了丹帝的手，他现在简直恼火得要命。一是生气他精心策划的复仇落了个空，二是他本来就没什么好感的钢铁领主出现在了他面前，三是——他完全无法把视线从丹帝身上移开。这中间肯定有什么不对，并且错得离谱。

丹帝的好意没有得到回应，但他只是眨了眨眼睛，没有多说什么。他转头看了看还在冒烟的山顶，耸了耸肩说道：“我们在来找你之前，先去拜访了一下那位术士，问他愿不愿意加入我们。但他说他不愿意放弃原本的生活，然后拔枪对准了我的脑袋。我没有办法，只能还击了。你也要做同样的事吗？但你看起来不像是个战争军阀。”

“你，你这是在威胁我吗？”奇巴纳自复活以来第一次被气得眼冒金星，“你以为我会怕你吗？”这好像是蜻蜓爱说的话，但他现在顾不了那么多了。

丹帝歪了歪头，有些疑惑地看着奇巴纳：“没有，我只是不知道你为什么会那么生气。”

奇巴纳伸手指着已经差不多平静下来的山顶，愤愤地说：“因为那家伙本来应该由我了结的，你抢走了本大爷的猎物，可要给我赔罪啊！”他用拇指指向自己的胸口，继续说道：“既然我没办法跟他打，那不如让你来代替他跟我交手。如果你能赢了我，我就考虑跟你们走。”

丹帝的神情似乎有了什么微妙的变化，他转过头，与他身后的几位钢铁领主交换了眼神，随后又重新面对奇巴纳，郑重地点了点头：“一言为定，那么明天同一时间，我会在这里等着你。”

“一言为定，你可不要临阵脱逃啊！”奇巴纳双手环抱在胸前，恨不得从鼻子里喷出火来。

现在，奇巴纳站在昨天的位置上，无比地想要临阵脱逃。

如果他真的输了，岂不是要变成他最讨厌的人？虽然只说是会考虑加入，但他可不是那种喜欢玩文字游戏的人。正因为知道自己会遵守诺言，奇巴纳才开始犹豫不决。

再想下去也是无济于事，奇巴纳同样清楚这一点。他深吸了一口气，让自己将注意力集中在眼前的对手身上：那双眼睛正紧盯着自己，金色的眸子里燃烧着熊熊的斗志。无论结果如何，能痛快地打上一场总是件好事。抱着这样的想法，奇巴纳对丹帝露出了自信的微笑，而丹帝也对他露出了笑容，随后双方各自戴上了头盔。

“我们开始吧？”

话音刚落，双方便同时发起冲刺，向对方接近。

由于机灵强大的修复能力，和能够将守护者复活的力量，守护者之间的“切磋”在旁人看来与搏命无异。每一次对局都是为未来更加残酷的战斗做准备，所有的守护者都心照不宣。难得有守护者的决斗发生在自己身边，黑暗时代没有什么娱乐活动的人们，在安全距离之外将二人决斗的场地围了个水泄不通。

丹帝是个泰坦，而奇巴纳最擅长的就是欺负泰坦：他们头脑简单，四肢笨重，只会横冲直撞；只要装作向他们冲过去的样子，再给他们脸上来一个烟雾弹，翻滚绕到他们背后，胜利就唾手可得了。奇巴纳是这样想的，也是这样做的。他用轻巧的步伐拉近了和丹帝之间的距离，就在丹帝那致命的肩撞即将接触到奇巴纳的一瞬间，他身形一矮，从丹帝的视野里消失。与此同时，黑紫色的烟雾徐徐升起，将丹帝彻底笼罩。奇巴纳从丹帝身后站起，手里的匕首反射的冰冷光芒与他脸上对胜利的热切渴望形成了强烈的对比。然而就在奇巴纳即将得手的时候，霰弹枪黝黑的枪管从丹帝的腋下伸出。奇巴纳连忙向侧后方躲去、与丹帝拉开距离，但还是被分散的弹丸波及，侧腹部变成了一片焦黑。周围的群众发出了阵阵惊叹。

不愧是最强的钢铁领主，一上来就让他吃了瘪。腹部的剧痛让奇巴纳眼前发黑，但等打完之后蜻蜓会替他处理这些的。丹帝身边的烟雾已经消散殆尽，头盔掩盖之下看不出任何表情。这一次丹帝主动发起了进攻，他的霰弹枪上还冒着白烟，随着丹帝的冲刺被拉成了一条长长的线。奇巴纳连忙跃起，借助光能的力量在半空中再次起跳，直接进入了丹帝头顶的视野盲区，让这一发霰弹打了个空。他在半空中掏出自己的手炮，瞄准丹帝肩膀上的装甲缝隙，精准无误地射击。丹帝的左肩溅射出血迹，周围的村民开始爆发出欢呼声。

同样在观战的钢铁领主们似乎并不着急，为首身穿厚重披风的成熟男性只是微笑着，静静地观看着二人的战斗。丹帝虽然挨了两枪，但他也借着这两枪找到了奇巴纳的位置。他向旁边的地上扔出一颗手榴弹，一道火墙瞬间升起，挡住了奇巴纳落地后的去路。奇巴纳暗骂一声，只得从正面接下丹帝来势凶猛的一击。沉重的霰弹枪在丹帝手里灵活得像条蛇，强大的火力差点把奇巴纳半个脑袋打飞；奇巴纳也不是吃素的，丹帝的胸口被他结结实实地来了一刀。几个回合下来，奇巴纳有些郁闷，同样是火泰坦，怎么丹帝就跟卡芜完全不一样呢？

正面交锋显然对奇巴纳不利，他必须想办法拉开距离。他又堪堪躲过一发霰弹枪，而丹帝这个家伙连换弹的时候都不忘一拳砸向他。奇巴纳觉得自己的机会来了，他顺着丹帝的拳风向后仰去，直接一个后滚翻消失在了丹帝和众人的视野中。丹帝在头盔下睁大了眼睛，很快意识到了奇巴纳想要做什么。金红色的灼烧光能从丹帝身上迸发，伴随着金属碰撞的响声，他的手中出现了一把燃烧着赤焰的铁锤。奇巴纳也在这时重新显现出了身形，他的虚空箭在弦上，一触即发。虚空光能是最为神秘且难以驾驭的光能，而虚空箭则有着压制其他守护者的光能的效果。只要这一发箭射出去，赢家必然是他。

“再见了，钢铁领主！”奇巴纳的箭矢划破气流，刺入了丹帝身后不远处的地面。他并非没有射中，只是需要触发虚空球缠绕猎物的效果，这样无论丹帝向哪个方向躲闪，都不可能躲过自动追踪的虚空绳索。丹帝的反应神经同样发达，在他身上的灼烧光能被压制之前，他将手中的铁锤朝着奇巴纳扔了出去。燃烧的锤头落在了奇巴纳的脚边，丹帝没有击中。紫色的绳索已经将丹帝束缚在虚空光能之中，只要再补上一个手榴弹，奇巴纳就赢了。周围民众的欢呼声一浪高过一浪，奇巴纳微微翘起了嘴角，却发现被紫色光芒包裹的丹帝并没有慌张，反而站在原地，一副胸有成竹的样子。

糟糕。

从奇巴纳射出虚空箭，到他意识到事情不对，一切不过是发生在瞬间的事。奇巴纳脚下的铁锤散发出强烈的光芒，爆炸的威力宛如炮弹一般；炽热的火舌四散开来，直接吞噬了来不及躲闪的奇巴纳，他的意识也跟着陷入了一片漆黑。

奇巴纳咳嗽了两声，喉咙里满是烧焦的味道。他没有死，只是被烧成了残疾——蜻蜓已经基本上把他修好了。他睁开眼睛，发现自己正背靠在一块石头上。面前的丹帝也在自己机灵的努力下基本痊愈，只是盔甲上的血迹还没有被清理掉。

“你赢了。”奇巴纳有些无奈但又满足地说道，声音十分沙哑。

“但我也是第一次被人逼到这种程度，只差一点点我就要输了。”丹帝的眼睛闪闪发光，充满了对奇巴纳的赞赏。他真的很希望他能加入他们，奇巴纳看得出来。

“那么我就得履行我的诺言啦。”奇巴纳仰起头，彻底瘫在石头上。

“实际上，要加入钢铁领主也有一段时间的试用期，”丹帝眨了眨眼睛看向别处，试图给彼此一个台阶下。“你可以先去我们那里看看，再决定是否真的要加入。”

“那倒是不错，我答应你。”虽然试不试用没什么区别，奇巴纳想着。上了贼船哪还有半途跳海的道理？

“太好了！”丹帝明显属于脸上藏不住事的类型，喜悦之情溢于言表。尽管还有些血迹留在丹帝的脸上，奇巴纳却看着那灿烂的笑容出了神。

“那么，”丹帝再一次向着奇巴纳伸出了手，“我们走吧。”

奇巴纳也微笑着伸出手，与丹帝的手牢牢握在一起。

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼特是个坏小孩。

4

奇巴纳低着头，有些不安地做着手指操，不时偷偷抬眼看一看飞船里坐着的其他人。这些钢铁领主比他想象得要友善，似乎并不能与他之前遇到过的战争军阀画等号。他默默端详着这些人的披风：深色的布料上印着银色的花纹，中间还绣着两个狼头。在这个时代，狼属于比较稀有的物种。奇巴纳曾经在野外见过几次，它们成群活动，在月光下仰天长号。之前有一段时间，村子里还有人目击到狼群在附近出没，让奇巴纳加班加点忙活了好一阵。

说起村子，奇巴纳在离开的时候还被几乎全村的人欢送了。他知道孩子们很喜欢他，但没想到在成年人之间，他还能有这么高的声望——他明明只在这里待了半年多而已。或许在不知不觉间，他已经与这个村落建立了密不可分的联系。孩子们哭着求他不要走，而他也不知怎么红了眼眶，只好笑着摸摸他们的头，温柔地叮嘱他们：

“我一直都在，只是换了一种方式来保护你们。而且我还会回来看你们的，如果你们不乖，我可就不回来了哦。”

就这样，奇巴纳带着自己为数不多的行李，和全村人沉甸甸的爱，登上了钢铁领主们的飞船。送行的人中没有皮欧尼的身影，这让他多少有些意外，或许那家伙有自己的事要忙吧。

眼前的这些家伙看起来其实不赖，奇巴纳漫无目的地想着。他的视线无意中与另一位身材圆润的钢铁领主相接，对方甚至还对他微笑了一下。奇巴纳也礼貌性地回给对方一个微笑，决定暂时把那些杂乱的想法抛在一边。

深绿色的飞船稳稳地降落在了一座山的半山腰。奇巴纳跟着丹帝和其他钢铁领主走下了飞船，经过一条吊桥，一座气势宏伟的建筑出现在了众人面前。这座山被从半截挖去了一块，高耸的石墙镶嵌在山体中，由极粗的石柱承重。厚重的大门上刻着双手持斧的图案，门前两侧还分别放着一尊狼的雕像。由于海拔和纬度的原因，这里终年寒冷，地面上覆盖着一层积雪，为整座建筑平添了几分肃穆。奇巴纳裹紧了自己的兜帽，他算是知道为什么钢铁领主都穿得那么厚了。

“欢迎来到钢铁神庙(iron temple)，”丹帝不慌不忙地介绍着，“在钢铁领主成立初期，玛瓜领主加入了我们，并慷慨地将自己的住所捐献了出来，经过改造后，一直作为钢铁领主的大本营。”奇巴纳顺着丹帝示意的方向看去，原来就是刚才在飞船上对他微笑的那个人。对方冲着奇巴纳点了点头，权当打招呼了。

几匹狼从神庙上方的岩石上探出了头，注视着向着神庙走来的一行人。奇巴纳仰头看着高耸的大门缓缓打开，赞叹地吹了声口哨。神庙内部的装潢和设施似乎有些过于古朴了，显得与这个时代格格不入：圆形的大厅中央依靠一个巨大的火盆照明，两侧又是两尊狼的雕像。沉重的石柱支撑着大厅的墙壁，石柱之间还有巨大的人像，每一尊人像都摆出了双手持斧的姿态。奇巴纳借着火光端详着那些雕像的脸，发现自己认不出来其中的任何一个。

“很在意吗？那些是为了钢铁领主的事业献身的人。”丹帝注意到了奇巴纳的动作，耐心地为他解释，“我们的使命任重而道远，但那些为此牺牲的人也不应该被历史遗忘。”奇巴纳若有所思地点了点头，随后看到一个人影从雕像背后走了出来，是一个打扮华丽的女性猎人。不论男女，猎人都对自己的外形十分在意。奇巴纳现在的一身装备，也是他跟皮欧尼磨了好久才打造出来的。但是钢铁领主的衣服无外乎就是深绿色加上金色或者银色的花纹，能把这身衣服穿出花样的人，不得不说是很有才能。那位女性迈着端庄的步伐来到了奇巴纳面前，单手叉腰，打量着他们的新成员：

“你就是奇巴纳吧？欢迎你的到来。我叫露璃娜，如你所见也是个猎人。我听说你跟丹帝对决的事情了，还是第一次有人能跟丹帝打得难舍难分呢。”

这算什么夸奖，奇巴纳表面上谢过露璃娜，在心里撇了撇嘴。输了就是输了，夸他仅次于丹帝，跟伤口上撒盐没什么区别。很快，其他留在神庙的钢铁领主也依次跟奇巴纳打了招呼，虽然不像村子里的人那么热情，但对于守护者之间来讲，已经算是仁义至尽了。

“大家都有各自的工作要忙，有些人还在外面长期执行任务，很难有机会回来。”丹帝有些抱歉地对奇巴纳笑笑，现在大厅里已经没几个人了。“就像露璃娜，她负责帮助各地的人们平息军阀的战乱，这才刚回来不久；或者是奥莉薇女士，她负责监视从太阳系各个行星和卫星发送过来的讯息，已经有一年多没有回来过了。”

“所以，我们现在还掌握着其他星球的信息？”奇巴纳有些惊讶，他从来不知道钢铁领主还有这种功能。“是的，不光要保护地球，我们还要向宇宙进发，夺回曾经属于我们的太阳系——虽然那都是后话了。我们现在要先平复地球上的战乱，前方的路还很长，这也是为什么我们需要你的帮助。” 丹帝微笑着看着奇巴纳，让他有些不知所措；他很想回应一下丹帝，但又不知道自己该说些什么好。

“丹帝，洛兹领主找你。”彩豆的到来打破了僵局。丹帝挠了挠头，有些不好意思地冲奇巴纳笑了笑：“哎呀，那我得失陪了。你能先四处看一看吗？留你一个人在这里真是对不起。”“没、没事……你赶紧去忙吧。”丹帝如此温柔礼貌的对待让奇巴纳有些晕头转向，他确实需要一个人待会儿冷静一下。

可惜“清静”二字还没有轮到他。丹帝前脚刚走，一个略显稚嫩的声音就叫住了奇巴纳。

“喂，你。”

奇巴纳好奇地回头看去，这里居然还会有小孩子。他可从来没听说过守护者能生育。那是一个身穿大了一号的长袍、约莫十来岁的孩子。他的身体还没有长开，但脸上轻蔑的神情倒是跟那些术士一模一样。

“你是新来的吧？凭什么你一进来就可以当钢铁领主，我就必须得从少狼开始？”抛开这孩子身上种种让人不爽的因素不谈，奇巴纳还是第一次见到这么小的守护者。他饶有兴趣地转过身看着眼前的孩子，决定暂时不计较他的无礼。

“嚯，那你很不爽咯？”奇巴纳发现对方是真的在生气，这让他哑然失笑。

“你笑什么！我叫彼特，按照加入钢铁领主的顺序，是你的前辈哦！后辈就要有后辈的样子，不然小心我教训你，我可是少狼里最强的存在！”说话间，彼特的手中出现了一个黑紫色的虚空球，显然并不是在说笑。

“但是按照实力，我可是仅次于丹帝的存在哦。”奇巴纳不跟小孩子置气，反倒学着彼特的语气说话。

“你也输给了丹帝，我也输给过丹帝，都是手下败将，有什么好炫耀的？”彼特一语道破天机，堵得奇巴纳一时说不出话来。在丹帝那吃了瘪，没想到还怼不过一个小孩子。“我们明明就在同一条水平线上嘛，不信就跟我比试比试？”奇巴纳这下是真的有点不爽了，不得不说，这个孩子在惹人生气上真的很有天赋。“好啊，试试就试试。现在就来？”虽然欺负小孩子算不得英雄，但对方也是守护者的话，就要另当别论了。

奇巴纳跟着彼特在大厅雕像后面的走廊里七拐八拐，来到了钢铁神庙的后方。这里是钢铁领主的室外训练场，有一些碎石作为天然掩体，稍微远一点的地方则是悬崖。奇巴纳站在彼特面前，伸出左手示意对方放马过来。沉不住气的彼特自然不会放过这个机会，他伸手捏出一个虚空手雷，并没有扔向奇巴纳，而是把它吃了下去。奇巴纳咽了一口口水，这是术士特有的吞噬特性，能够让他们将手榴弹的能量化为己有。虽然奇巴纳之前也见过一两次，但他一直都觉得这实在太猎奇了。

时间容不得他多想，彼特已经跳了起来。一把小巧的榴弹炮出现在了彼特的手中，他在半空中瞄准地面上的奇巴纳，然后将榴弹发射出去。奇巴纳迅速闪身躲过爆炸的冲击，视野却变得一片花白。是致盲榴弹。“小小年纪，想不到手段还挺阴险的。”奇巴纳虽然看不见，但他知道彼特一定会扔来手榴弹。根据彼特起跳的路线，想要在手榴弹不炸到自己的情况下，对奇巴纳发起进攻，那么他的落点就会在——奇巴纳朝着那个方向开了一枪，他刻意手下留情、打在了彼特的脚边。彼特低头看了看脚边的弹孔，有些不满：“你这家伙，对决也要认真一点啊！”

“啊啊，好好好。”奇巴纳漫不经心地应和着，注意力都集中在眼前的小术士身上。这个孩子虽然脾气差了点，但实力不容小觑。假以时日，应该能成为钢铁领主的中流砥柱。每一次奇巴纳试图拉近距离，他都会敏锐地躲闪，同时给予还击，这在一些成年术士之中都是很难得的。

当然，奇巴纳也不是吃素的，他很快抓住了彼特行动的节奏，并卡在他下落的过程中射出子弹。子弹并没有像预料之中那样击中彼特的脚踝，那瘦削的身影瞬间消失，紧接着出现在了稍远的地方。奇巴纳挑起了一边眉毛，这小子居然连瞬移都会。不过这不影响奇巴纳的策略，术士在战斗中的续航能力非常强，他们有可以为自己和盟友治疗伤口的恢复印痕，还可以吞噬手雷的力量；所以对付术士最好的办法就是打乱他们的阵脚，不给他们喘息的机会，就像现在他对彼特做的一样。

随着奇巴纳的步步紧逼，彼特已经离悬崖边越来越近了。彼特有些沉不住气，增加了瞬移的频率，并试图寻找一个合适的角度释放新星爆弹——术士特有的、巨大的虚空炸弹——来打破僵局。奇巴纳自然不会给他这个机会，就在彼特的身上开始散发出紫色的光芒时，一道黑紫色的烟雾笼罩了他，让他失去了视野。彼特连忙向后瞬移、脱离烟雾弹的区域，接着却一脚踏空——他刚好离开了悬崖边。

糟糕，死在山脚下的话，要被波普菈骂的。彼特闭上了眼睛，正准备听天由命，又突然感到脖子一紧，紧接着是一阵天旋地转，他被奇巴纳拎着长袍的后颈捞了上来。彼特躺在地上，还因为刚才的失重感心有余悸，倒置的视野中出现了奇巴纳悠然自得的脸。“服气了？”奇巴纳笑着问他。“服、服气了……”听到彼特老实的回答之后，奇巴纳心里畅快了不少，稍微教训一下的话，这孩子还是挺坦率的。

先前的枪声早就引来了不少钢铁领主的围观，他们十分清楚彼特的脾气，所以也没有插手，反倒有几个好事的在起哄。在场地边缘有一位驼背的术士，脸色格外阴郁。彼特在从地上爬起来之后，抬起头看到了自己的老师，脸色一片苍白。

“咿！波普菈……！”

被称为波普菈的年长术士清了清嗓子，周围的钢铁领主便知趣地散开，返回了各自的工作岗位。丹帝也在这个时候赶到了现场，他匆忙地跑向奇巴纳，脸上写满了担心：“我刚出来就听说你在跟彼特切磋……没事吧，奇巴纳？”奇巴纳从容地把手炮别进腰间，对丹帝报以一个微笑：“不是跟你打的话，本大爷能有什么事？”听到奇巴纳的回复，丹帝的表情也放松了下来：“那就好，洛兹领主找你有话要说，我来带你过去。”奇巴纳闻言便跟着丹帝离开了训练场，留下了惊恐万分的彼特，和处在爆发边缘的波普菈。

—TBC—


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 反常的丹帝。

5

与其说是丹帝在带路，不如说是丹帝的机灵在带路。钢铁神庙虽然很大，但结构并不复杂，从训练场到洛兹领主的办公室，一共需要拐三个弯，而丹帝拐错了三次。要不是有太阳风(sunstorm)贴心的引导，他们现在都不一定在哪。奇巴纳没想到丹帝能有如此致命的问题，但也爱莫能助。无论如何，他们终于顺利地来到了洛兹领主的办公室门口，在与丹帝告别后，奇巴纳敲响了办公室的门。

“请进。”一个沉稳的声音响起，奇巴纳推门进入了办公室。办公室并不大，里面摆满了各式各样的通讯设备，记载着各种信息的数据版在办公桌上堆得像山一样高。办公桌前有两个沙发，洛兹领主正坐在沙发上，绿色的眼睛望着奇巴纳。

“请坐吧。”奇巴纳坐在了洛兹领主对面，他跟丹帝打架的时候就觉得面前的这个人长得和皮欧尼十分相像，现在靠近了看，岂止是十分相像，简直是一模一样。

“请用。”洛兹领主向奇巴纳再次示意，奇巴纳这才发觉自己之前一直盯着人家。他赶紧挪开视线，低头发现原来桌上摆着咖啡。“非常感谢。”奇巴纳连忙捧起咖啡，啜饮一口缓解尴尬。

“如你所见，钢铁领主内部的氛围其实并不像旁人所想像的那样严肃僵硬，我很少去约束其他人的个性，除非他们要做对其他人不利的事情。毕竟被旅者选中才能复活，在这世上走一遭，大家都不容易。”洛兹领主也捧起咖啡，却没有饮用。奇巴纳回想起刚刚那几个起哄的钢铁领主，赞许地点了点头：“确实。我能感觉到这里的气氛还算轻松。”

“他们尊敬我，奉我为领袖。但是对于我来说，他们并不是什么部下，而是我的战友，我的家人。”洛兹领主双手握着咖啡杯，奇巴纳发现他的手上满是老茧和伤痕。“每一个老成员的牺牲都会让我痛心不已，而每一个新成员的加入都会让我欢欣雀跃。我们的任务十分艰巨，所以我非常感谢你能够同意加入我们。”

“任务艰巨？除了平息地球上的战乱和收复太阳系之外，‘钢铁领主’为什么而战？”奇巴纳的咖啡杯挡住了半张脸，这是长久以来困扰他的一个问题。

洛兹领主喝了一口手里的咖啡，随后站起身，缓缓踱步。“我很高兴你问起这个问题。在我活过的一百多年里，曾经不止一次地被战争军阀欺压。我在死亡线上来回挣扎，如果不是被其他人搭救，我可能早就命丧黄泉了。当然，我同样也遇到过许多愿意帮助普通人的守护者。”

洛兹领主的脚步停在了一个烧焦了大半的机灵旁边，他的神情开始变得阴沉。

“而我也目睹了这些好守护者的消亡。看似永恒的生命、取之不竭的光能，这让守护者远离了死亡的困扰；但当死神真的找上门来时，守护者的结局也会比一般人的要残酷得多。‘活着’只是一个暂时性的状态，对于我们所有人来说都是如此。”

洛兹领主又向前走了几步，打开了一个传讯器。亮起的荧屏映着洛兹领主的脸，他转过身重新看向奇巴纳：“也就是说，或早或晚，我们都会迎来自己的结局。现在我们能够压制敌人，但终有一天，守护者将不能再守护太阳系。可是，我们的种族一定要延续下去，所以我一直在寻找，寻找能够让人类不需要守护者，也能保护自己的办法，为此，我建立了钢铁领主这个组织。”

奇巴纳静静地听着洛兹领主的话，最后深深地吸了一口气。这个理想确实伟大，要想实现也确实困难。“那么，要如何找到让普通人也能保护自己的办法，现在有头绪了吗？”

“有，”洛兹领主十分肯定地回答，“丹帝应该向你介绍过了，我们现在掌握有来自太阳系各大行星和卫星的信息，这些靠的都是黄金时代遗留的科技。”

“那些技术不是早就失传了吗？”奇巴纳抬起头，继续向洛兹领主发问。

“有一些技术被埋藏在这个星球上，等待我们去重新发现。这就是为什么我们需要人手。我们一方面要保护地球上的人类，另一方面还要寻找黄金时代的科技。而且有一些技术的保管措施十分危险，大厅里立着的雕像，有两位是普通人，他们死于我早期发掘黄金时代科技的路途中。自那以后，我就只在守护者中寻找志愿者了。现在留下的，都是愿意支持我这不切实际的梦想的人。”洛兹领主轻轻摇晃着手中的咖啡杯，有些出神：“像你和丹帝这样强大的守护者，对于我们来说就是希望之光，所以我非常希望你能留在这里。”

“如果成功了，我们找到了能让普通人安居乐业的方法，然后呢？守护者要怎么办？”奇巴纳知道这个问题可能问得有些早，但他很想听听面前这个人的看法。他心里明白，不管那一条路都充满了艰险，但钢铁领主所踏上的道路对于人类来讲有着十分重要的意义。奇巴纳之前没有想过这么多，但他确实心动了。

“去宇宙。我们的家园安全了，我们就可以自由地向宇宙进发，寻找更多的可能性。收复太阳系是第一步，在太阳系之外呢？银河系？整个宇宙？机会正在等待着我们，不过那都是后话了。”洛兹会长露出了微笑，他目光炯炯地看着奇巴纳：“请一定要留下，钢铁领主需要你的帮助。”

“……我知道了，”半晌，奇巴纳才从结束思考，他点点头，把喝完的咖啡放回了桌上，“那么请允许我先行告退。”

洛兹领主也把咖啡杯放在了自己的办公桌上，对着奇巴纳点了点头。“好的，感谢你听我说这些。我给你的机灵发了一份钢铁神庙内部和这座费尔温特峰附近的地图，希望能够帮到你。另外，我还在神庙的地图上标注了你的房间的位置，让你的机灵带你过去就行。”

“好的，再次感谢。”奇巴纳谢过洛兹领主之后，跟随蜻蜓的指引来到了钢铁领主的宿舍区。他的房间几乎在走廊的尽头，而最顶头的房间——奇巴纳好奇地凑过去看了看——门牌上赫然写着丹帝的名字。

——————————

在把奇巴纳送到洛兹领主的办公室之后，丹帝稍微花了一会儿才回到自己的房间，因为他好几次根本没听到太阳风说的话。自从他遇到奇巴纳那天起，就变得不像是自己了，只有在跟奇巴纳对决的那一小段时间里，他才能找到一点正常的感觉。所以当奇巴纳提出要打架的时候，丹帝心里其实感激不尽。

放在平常，洛兹领主会替他忙前忙后，他所要做的就是当好钢铁领主的主心骨；但是他这次丹帝完全没办法把奇巴纳放下不管，那种没由来的情感，像无头苍蝇一样在他心里乱撞。太阳风很少对丹帝的行事风格提出意见，但这一次就连他也旁敲侧击地指出丹帝是否过于殷勤了。丹帝同样在为此烦恼，担心他的过分热情会把奇巴纳吓跑。

丹帝恼火地把自己的脸埋进毯子。他既想见到奇巴纳，又想与他保持距离。但现在可好，奇巴纳的房间就在他的隔壁，什么叫抬头不见低头见，丹帝现在算是彻底理解了。说曹操曹操到，丹帝的房门被轻轻地叩响，奇巴纳的声音在门外响起。

“丹帝？不好意思这么晚来找你，不过我想……跟你说说话。”

丹帝差点从床上掉下去。他凭借发达的运动神经把自己拎了起来，胡乱而迅速地理了理头发，深吸了一口气，才给奇巴纳开了门。一手撑在门框上的奇巴纳显然也已经洗澡打理过了，他放下了自己的兜帽，黝黑的发丝上沾着些许湿气。他们两个都已经脱下了战斗时穿着的防具，只留下了普通的衣服。奇巴纳还好，猎人的防具本来就贴身，他脱不脱没什么区别；但丹帝就不一样了，褪去泰坦厚重的装甲后，虽然依旧有着匀称的肌肉，但他整个人小了两圈。丹帝仰头看着奇巴纳，两人之间的空气再一次凝固了。直到奇巴纳有些尴尬地挪开视线，丹帝才意识到他们不能继续杵在这里了。

“啊啊……请进！”丹帝向后撤了一步，为奇巴纳让出空间。钢铁领主的单人宿舍并不大，即使是丹帝的房间也不例外。唯一能让两个大男人并排坐着的地方就只有床了。奇巴纳按照丹帝的指示有些拘谨地坐到了他的床沿，丹帝则连忙烧水给奇巴纳冲茶。

“大家平常都比较忙，开会的时候也都能见到，所以我这里很少会有访客。”丹帝尴尬地解释着，恨不得用自己的灼烧光能直接把水烧开。奇巴纳看到丹帝拿出了茶包，连忙推脱：“不不，不用麻烦，我在洛兹领主那里喝过咖啡了，再喝要睡不着觉了。”“……啊，说的也是。”丹帝眨了眨眼睛，放下了手里的茶壶，端端正正地坐到了奇巴纳旁边。

沉默再一次笼罩了本就不大的房间。

“呃……我是想问……什么是少狼？小鬼钢铁领主吗？”终于，奇巴纳率先打破了沉默。他把头转向一边，掩盖自己有些泛红的脸。

谢天谢地，这个话题是丹帝比较了解的。他挺直了身子，努力拿出前辈的姿态：“‘少狼’是钢铁领主的预备队。有一些钢铁领主会收一到两个有天赋的学生，并亲自指导。少狼并不限于小孩子，对于守护者来说，年龄不是问题，所以任何年龄段的人都有可能成为少狼。你的实力属于非常出众的，所以可以直接进入钢铁领主，不需要经过少狼这个阶段。”语罢，丹帝点了点头，再次对奇巴纳的实力表示认可。

“那现在，少狼一共有多少成员呢？”奇巴纳歪歪头，似乎对这个话题十分感兴趣。

“呃……实际上，少狼现在一共只有两位成员，还都是小孩子。一个是你今天见到的彼特，另一位名叫赫普，和我一样是个泰坦。”丹帝无意识地挠了挠头，脑海中浮现出了赫普灿烂的笑脸。“人们都说我们两个一定有血缘关系，但毕竟都是守护者，谁也不记得上辈子发生了什么。”

“原来如此。那少狼的老师一定都是年老的钢铁领主吗？”奇巴纳话音还没落，就被丹帝强行打断了：“你可千万别在波普菈女士面前说这话！她一定会以‘我这个年龄在术士里还算年轻的’为话题数落你二十分钟！钢铁领主之间也有一定的实力差别，能够担任导师的，一定都是十分强大的守护者。洛兹领主让我担任赫普的老师，虽然他现在实力略逊于彼特，但在我的教导之下，他肯定能成为第二个我，甚至会比我更强。”丹帝双手握拳，一副胸有成竹的样子。“他这回还是第一次在没有我的情况下执行任务，所以我才能空出时间，没想到就遇到你了。”

奇巴纳若有所思地点了点头，随后继续发问：“那为什么洛兹领主本人不当老师呢？他那样强大的守护者……”“洛兹领主不是守护者。”

“哎？”奇巴纳再一次愣住了，显然没能接收刚才的信息。

“是的，洛兹领主是普通人。”丹帝叹了一口气，双手向后撑住身体，望向了天花板。“他一手创办了钢铁领主，将自己的全部资产和精力都投入了其中。他以一介凡人之躯，跟我们一起出生入死，这也是有这么多的守护者追随他的原因。他也是我复活之后第遇到的第一个人。他虽然不能告诉我如何使用光能，但在生活中的方方面面都帮助了我。对于我来说，洛兹领主就是父亲一般的存在。所以，我决定帮助他完成梦想，不管它有多么遥远。”

奇巴纳依旧一脸震惊，过了一会儿才说出话来：“那……我也来助你们一臂之力。”

“那真是太感谢了。”丹帝对奇巴纳报以微笑，而奇巴纳挠了挠头，也跟着笑了两声。

“时间也不早了……我该回去了，你也早点休息啊，丹帝。”仿佛彻底无法忍受尴尬的气氛，奇巴纳在简短的道别之后，溜回了自己的房间。

“啊……好，晚安。”还坐在床上的丹帝目送奇巴纳帮自己带上门，然后直接向侧面一倒，瘫在了床上。

“太阳风，我是不是把他吓跑了？”

“……有可能。”他的机灵低头看着自己的守护者，叹了一口气。

—TBC—


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 读作工作写作约会。

6

奇巴纳做了个梦。

他梦见自己在某个巨大的平台上，天上的瓢泼大雨倾盆而下，脚下的滔天巨浪永不停歇。在跨越了地平线的蓝绿色海洋之中，就连宏伟的太平洋园区也显得漂泊不定，仿佛随时会被风暴打翻的小船。奇巴纳低头看看自己的爱枪，子弹已经完全耗尽，枪身前端露出了光秃秃的枪管；但相对的，周围的敌人已经全数倒下。暴雨打在金属上的声音盖过了周围的一切，奇巴纳只能借助一片朦胧的视野向前望去。不远处有一个人影，他眯起了眼睛，努力辨认对方的身份，却见那人转过了身。那双金色的眼睛远远地看着他，在奇巴纳能说出任何句子之前，对方抬起枪，对着他扣下了扳机。

“——！！”奇巴纳猛地从床上坐了起来，剧烈地喘息着，冷汗布满了他的额头。他的大脑非常活跃地工作着，处理掉了它认为冗余的信息。奇巴纳只知道自己做了个梦，但梦的具体内容已经无处可寻。奇巴纳努力平复自己的呼吸，然后看向床头的电子表：四点五十。距离自己订的闹铃还有四十分钟的时间，说长不长，说短不短。奇巴纳坐在床上，拄着膝盖思考了一会，还是翻身下了床。

今天是钢铁领主“试用期”的第一天。明明就是一条不归路，为什么还非得走这个形式？奇巴纳在对着房间里的镜子整理自己的防具时，百无聊赖地想着。但做一些简单的工作试试水，好像也没什么不好。只要他想反悔，他随时可以回去，过自由自在的生活，做村民们的英雄，钢铁领主也承诺不会再打扰他。但在听了洛兹领主和丹帝的话之后，他是否还能满足于坐井观天的生活，奇巴纳自己也说不准。至少，他也希望村子里的孩子们能吃到不是压缩的饼干。

五点五十，奇巴纳准时来到了作战会议室。这里的设备十分先进，与依靠火盆照明的大厅形成了鲜明的对比。奇巴纳在这里遇上了自己本次行动的队友：丹帝和彩豆，以及一张记载着任务说明的数据板。

“看起来洛兹领主又忙得太投入了啊。”彩豆司空见惯地说。

“至少每次奥莉薇女士会记得把任务报告发过来，这就足够了。”丹帝叹了口气，但他的语气并没有那么轻松，似乎在为洛兹领主担心。

这好像是“资深钢铁领主”的谈话时间，奇巴纳插不上嘴。于是他钻到丹帝旁边，看了看荧屏上的文字。

“所以说，是铲除堕落者的巢穴？这事儿我干了挺多的啊。”奇巴纳摸着下巴，看着数据板上的任务描述，和他看不太懂的坐标。

“这虽然是你的第一个任务，但千万不要掉以轻心。”进入工作状态的丹帝显得沉稳了许多，他点了点坐标上的数字，打开了一张全息地图。“这不是普通的巢穴，堕落者在这里建立了军事基地，搞不好还会有坦克一类的大规模杀伤性武器。为了避免人员伤亡，并且迅速击溃堕落者，洛兹领主才选了我们三个。”

奇巴纳看着地图上层层叠叠的建筑，皱了皱眉头。堕落者都是技术高超的拾荒者，这一点他深有体会；小型的聚落或者巢穴还好，这种规模的基地，想要突破确实要花一番功夫了。

但是当奇巴纳看着彩豆浑身闪烁着蓝色的电弧光芒，一跃而起，并狠狠地砸在堕落者的坦克上时，他甚至有点可怜这些无家可归的外星种族了。堕落者的蜘蛛坦克像一只被人踩了一脚的虫子，无力地瘫在地上。丹帝用自己的霰弹枪，对着坦克内部因为过热而变红的零件毫不留情地来上了几发，那坦克内部便响起一连串爆炸声，随后冒出阵阵黑烟，再也没了声响。

“注意背后，奇巴纳！”丹帝远远地向他喊着，奇巴纳这才转过身来，重新面对被他的虚空箭缠住的堕落者。有一个堕落士兵强忍着被虚空能量束缚的痛苦，来到了奇巴纳身前，就在它准备用长矛把眼前的守护者刺穿时，奇巴纳的匕首已经插入了它的头盖骨。他面无表情地把匕首抽了出来，虚空球尽职尽责地让其他堕落者同时发出了惨叫。

堕落者是一个将机械奉为神明的种族，因为它们的机器——堕落魔眼——生产堕落者赖以生存的乙太；而曾经为它们赐福的旅者，实际上也是一台机器。堕落者没有国家或派别之分，它们分为一个个部族，或者说部落。每一个堕落酋长都有自己的魔眼，而地位较低的堕落士兵会在出生时被砍掉一双手，只留下两手两脚，一生都不会有上位的机会。

“所以说，只要潜入基地内部，把酋长和魔眼解决掉，它们就树倒猢狲散了，”丹帝在地图上标出一个红圈，代表堕落者领袖的大概方位，“那些放弃基地逃窜的堕落者成不了气候，这个区域的其他守护者会把它们解决掉的。”

“我跟丹帝擅长破坏，所以需要靠你来掩护我们。”奇巴纳的肩膀够起来有些费力，所以彩豆拍了拍他的胳膊。奇巴纳胸有成竹地点了点头：“包在本大爷身上，你们就尽情大杀四方吧。”

这起初还是一个十分正常的潜入任务。奇巴纳凭借自己的隐身能力为丹帝和彩豆清出了一条路，让他们神不知鬼不觉地摸进了堕落者基地的内部，直到奇巴纳发现了堕落酋长的位置——身材娇小的彩豆几乎变成了一颗室内流星，从天花板砸到了堕落酋长的身上，那个可怜的酋长甚至来不及发出声音，就已经变成了一块焦炭。丹帝的光能也在这时迸发，燃烧的铁锤迅速清理掉了周围的士兵，并且解决了孤立无援的堕落魔眼。奇巴纳在天花板的破洞旁边看着下方闪烁的红蓝光能，一时不知该说些什么好：他不知道这是两位钢铁领主在展示自己的实力，还是两个泰坦在尽情释放自己的天性。

当然，奇巴纳没有忘记自己的职责。在丹帝和彩豆对付蜘蛛坦克的时候，他迅速而精准地击杀了妄图偷袭他们的堕落者狙击手，并一路清扫了绊雷和电磁陷阱，时刻掌握着整个战场的气候。终于，随着最后一辆坦克的报废，他们的任务结束了。奇巴纳偷偷让蜻蜓记录了时间，从他们抵达目的地到现在，只过了两个多小时。看着满地的残骸和堕落者尸体，奇巴纳莫名地对“收复太阳系”这个看似毫无边际的目标有了些信心。

奇巴纳一行人带着从堕落者基地搜刮来的资源和一个传讯器踏上了返程。这个传讯器是奇巴纳从彩豆砸出来的废墟里找到的。那个堕落酋长当时似乎正在用它与其他堕落者交流，破译一下这上面记载的信息的话，或许能够知道堕落者接下来的动向。丹帝端详着传讯器，随后摇了摇头：“我听不太懂堕落者的语言，波普菈女士比我更了解这些。”

“不如说是，波普菈女士给我们每个人都补过课，”彩豆正在擦拭自己沾满了灰尘和血迹的拳套，“但你可千万别跟她提起堕落者，不然她能给你讲两个小时。”

“……好吧。”坐在飞船驾驶位上的奇巴纳偏头看了一眼旁边的丹帝，刚刚打完仗的丹帝正在闭目养神，紫色的睫毛微微抖动，上面沾了些许爆炸产生的烟尘。他的脸上也有不少灰黑的粉尘，汗水从丹帝的头顶和鬓角流下，在他的脸上划出一道道白印。他的嘴角还有血迹，但太阳风已经处理好了他的伤势。仿佛是感受到了异样的视线，丹帝睁开了眼睛，目光与奇巴纳相接。奇巴纳赶紧转过头重新看向机舱的前挡风玻璃，干咳了一声缓解尴尬。

虽然钢铁领主对于成员风气不做太多要求，但他们对于任务和情报严谨得出奇。奇巴纳第一次知道自己还要交任务报告的时候脸都绿了。丹帝叹了口气，拍了拍奇巴纳的肩膀，显然已经对这样的折磨习以为常。

在他们忙完后续工作之后，时间已是傍晚。奇巴纳终于帮着波普菈和露璃娜把这次任务带来的物资分类完毕，就在他准备回宿舍好好休息一下时，他看到丹帝故作神秘地向他招了招手。

“什么事？”奇巴纳好奇地凑了过去，经历过这次任务，他在丹帝面前好像能稍微稳住阵脚了。

“跟我来。”丹帝二话不说，领着奇巴纳向钢铁神庙的侧门跑去。奇巴纳一头雾水地跟着丹帝一路绕到了神庙的后方，这里的山体并没有被改造，而是保留了原本的样子；夕阳的余晖洒在费尔温特峰上，将山上的积雪染成了金色。丹帝对着奇巴纳笑了笑，然后径自跳上了山坡。奇巴纳睁大了眼睛，只好跟着丹帝一路往上爬。

光能赐予了守护者远超常人的机动性。像是猎人的三段跳，或者是术士的瞬移；泰坦的则有着短时间的跃升能力。丹帝轻车熟路地踩过坚固的落脚点，一路向山顶进发。大家总觉得猎人比泰坦灵活，但在艰难地爬着山的奇巴纳眼里，丹帝就是在飞。终于，奇巴纳的一只手艰难地够到了山顶，丹帝一把把他拉了上来。

“你……”奇巴纳双手拄着膝盖，弯着腰上气不接下气：“你整得这么神秘，到头来是大晚上叫、叫我爬山？”

“不好意思了，奇巴纳。”丹帝挠了挠头，但奇巴纳觉得他根本没有在反省。“我自己一个人的时候常常来这里，第一次爬的话确实有点困难。”

“岂止是……有点，累死我了！”奇巴纳插着腰，看向山下。还好他没有恐高症，不然他早就被吓死了。

今天是费尔温特峰上难得没有下雪的一天，地面上的景色清晰可见。深棕色和白色的平原绵延了数百公里，直到地平线的尽头。茂密的针叶林铺成了深绿色的地毯，上面也点缀了些许白色。奇巴纳是在一年中最温暖的日子里复活的，而现在，大自然已经开始准备过冬了。一些建筑的废墟散落在大地上，好像被丢弃的积木；脚下钢铁神庙前的停机坪也变成了小小的一块，仿佛山上的一块补丁。

“……不过这里风景倒是挺不错的。”奇巴纳终于让自己的呼吸平稳了下来，他直起身子，向远处眺望着。

“是吧。我一直都很喜欢这里的景色，所以很想分享给你，”丹帝微笑着看向奇巴纳，“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“你是说这里，”奇巴纳指了指自己的胸口，也就是肺部所在的位置，“还是说我对于今天一天的感觉怎么样？”

“都有。”丹帝目不转睛地看着奇巴纳，让奇巴纳又开始感到窘迫了。这光秃秃的山顶上既没有掩体，也没有能够打扰他们的人，奇巴纳只能干巴巴地开口：“这里的话，有点冷。至于今天，你们两个着实吓了我一跳，但我很高兴能和你并肩作战。”

“喔，对。”丹帝这才意识到山顶上刮着刺骨的寒风。他凑近一步，拉住了奇巴纳的手，恰到好处地释放少量灼烧光能。柔和的橙色光芒从丹帝的手上散发出来，温暖的光能让奇巴纳被寒风吹得几近凝固的血液重新流动了起来。

“因为有你看住我的背后，我才能那样放心地战斗。”丹帝低声说道，他感到奇巴纳的光能也在回应着他。虚空光能特有的、绵延不绝的能量自奇巴纳的体内传出，同样为他带来温暖。夜幕已然降临，繁星挂满了天空；在柔和的月光下，蓝色和金色的眼睛四目相对，随后，奇巴纳和丹帝不约而同地露出了微笑。

“你会留下吗？”丹帝垂下了眼帘，以几乎细不可闻的声音问道，这是他们所进行过的最私人的谈话了。奇巴纳也低下了头，刚刚有那么一瞬间，他觉得他在丹帝的眼睛里看到了星星。奇巴纳没有用言语回应身旁的丹帝，但丹帝从奇巴纳的光能之中得到了肯定的答复。

—TBC—


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 风暴前的宁静。

7

距离奇巴纳来到钢铁神庙已经过去了一周。他跟洛兹领主打过招呼之后，登上了深绿色的飞船。洛兹领主在知道他决定留下时露出了惊喜的神情，但这也无法掩盖他脸上的憔悴——丹帝的担心不无道理。奇巴纳很想说些什么，又觉得自己不应该多管闲事，最终还是保持了沉默。

这应该是最后一次回村子了，奇巴纳发动飞船引擎的时候默默地想着。他大可以直接给木兰或者索尼娅发个消息，告诉她们他决定留在钢铁领主，但奇巴纳还是想要亲自告别，他还有想说的话，还有想见的面孔。

今天是阴天。厚重的云层压得人喘不过气来，太阳变成了一个苍白的圆点。根据奇巴纳的经验，这场暴雨会在夜里开始下，所以只要他在天黑之前回来就没有问题。奇巴纳低头看向飞船上复杂的仪表盘，这虽然是短距离跃迁飞船，但不光在地球范围内，在太阳系内都可以快速往返。奇巴纳在复活后第一次见到这种飞船时就发现自己会开，并且他的驾驶技术意外的靠得住。奇巴纳握住飞船的操作杆，默默地感谢着上辈子学了开飞船的自己。

奇巴纳的飞船稳稳地降落在了离村子稍远的地方，然后开着快雀(sparrow)向村子驶去。村民们之前已经为奇巴纳送过行了，他不想再大张旗鼓地降落在村口、引起所有人的注意。悬浮在半空中的快雀喷着黄色的尾焰，熟悉的风景从耳边呼啸而过。奇巴纳回忆了一下这周的站岗排班，随后开往村子的侧门。他轻巧地跳下快雀，对着瞪大眼睛盯着他的亚洛做了一个噤声的手势，随后溜进了村子。

奇巴纳先跟木兰和索尼娅打了个招呼。自从山顶上那位领主被打败之后，堕落者的行动变得频繁了起来。多亏了索尼娅的侦测技术，人们才能及时有效地瓦解堕落者的袭击。尽管如此，在一周的时间内，村子周围的警备还是增加了一倍。奇巴纳闻言皱了皱眉头，木兰却告诉他不用担心，他只好把自己的忧虑咽回肚子里，并且再三叮嘱两人，如果有困难，一定要联系他。

“行了行了，”木兰微笑着说，“怎么到头来变成你在唠叨了。”

与村长木兰告别之后，奇巴纳去了他经常光顾的武器店。奇怪的是，皮欧尼依然不见踪影，店里只有百无聊赖的夏柯娅，她光鲜亮丽的衣服与周围的枪支格格不入。

“鬼知道他上哪里去了啊，那个笨蛋老爹。你要是找到他，记得让他赶紧滚回来，我才不想帮他看店。”夏柯娅抠着自己的指甲，头也不抬地告诉奇巴纳。

或许他最近有什么大单子在忙吧。奇巴纳知道皮欧尼一直有来自其他地区的武器订单，他的生意比大家想象得要红火得多。

奇巴纳又去了村子里的学校。尽管人数并不多，但总会有上课注意力不集中的孩子。为了不打扰卡芜上课，奇巴纳特意隐身凑到教室的窗户旁边，看向里面正在上课的卡芜和他的学生。根据板书的内容来看，卡芜正在讲天文知识，而下面的孩子们——奇巴纳的视线刚好与一双稚嫩的眼睛相对，这是之前在卡芜课上提问的小女孩。奇巴纳记得她不太喜欢理科课程，年龄又这么小，上课走神在所难免。她看不到隐身的奇巴纳，只是隔着窗户望着阴云密布的天空发呆，思绪早已远走高飞。奇巴纳很想提醒这些小鬼上课好好听讲，但如果孩子们发现了他的到来，卡芜的课就更没法上了。

仿佛是看到了什么，这个有着漂亮的深蓝色眼睛的小女孩突然将手伸向了窗户。奇巴纳下意识地后腿了一步，又想起这个孩子应该看不到他。人们都说小孩子能看到大人看不到的东西，或许她真的感应到了奇巴纳的存在。想到这里，奇巴纳露出了微笑。他也伸出了手，轻轻地贴在窗户上，隔着玻璃与小女孩掌心相抵。稚嫩的手跟奇巴纳的手比起来是那么的小，奇巴纳看着女孩的眼睛，另一手握起了拳。

你可一定要保护好他们啊，奇巴纳。他对自己说。

“咳嗯。”写完板书转过头来的卡芜发现了正在走神的女孩，故意咳嗽了两声。意识到自己被发现的小女孩赶紧转过身子、坐正听讲。等她再次看向窗外时，那个模糊的影子已经不见了。

奇巴纳站在学校旁边的楼顶上，长长地舒了一口气。他所在意的一切都还安好，尽管他只离开了一星期。一股烟味飘进了奇巴纳的鼻子，他转头看去，发现聂梓不知什么时候来到了他的身后，正在房檐下抽着烟。建筑投下的阴影笼罩了聂梓的脸，让任何表情都变得模糊，奇巴纳唯一能看到的就是香烟尾部的橘红色火光。

“我来确认你是不是真的要走。”聂梓抬起头，向天空吐出一团白烟。奇巴纳很少见到聂梓抽烟，除非是在他极其烦躁、紧张、或者担忧的时候。他明白聂梓的用意，也比任何人都清楚他即将面对的危险。

奇巴纳转过身子，后背靠在顶楼的栏杆上，看着比平常更加忧郁的聂梓，不禁笑了出来：“难道你当我是去钢铁神庙七日游了么？”聂梓也笑了出来：“也不是不可以。我只是想来提醒你，旅者复活我们，但它不向我们下达指令。你的生命由你做主。”

“所以我选择了为我的生命寻找意义，”奇巴纳回答道，“而我在钢铁领主中找到了答案。”他在说这句话的时候，脑海中不知怎么浮现出了丹帝的脸。

“那么我恭喜你，也提前为你感到惋惜。”聂梓深深地吸了一口即将燃尽的烟，然后缓缓地吐出白雾。“守护者虽然无依无靠，但也无牵无挂。危险是一方面，你将要踏入的是永无止境的战斗，现在回头还来得及。只要你想，你随时可以远走高飞，离开这个星球，甚至离开太阳系，就像许多人曾经做过的那样。但既然你已经做出了自己的选择，作为人类，我也要向身为钢铁领主的你表示感谢。”

“这叫什么话，我还要谢谢你当初教我呢。”奇巴纳歪了歪头，感觉今天的聂梓哪里都不太对。聂梓是一个注意细节的人，但绝不是一个婆婆妈妈的人。“你今天格外多愁善感啊。”奇巴纳有些疑惑地说。

“是吗，可能是因为牵扯到玛莉吧。”聂梓眨了眨眼睛，把烟踩灭在脚下。“你们的战斗会为所有的人类创造更加美好的未来，这样即使我不在了，玛莉也能过上安稳的日子。”

“玛莉就是那个经常跟你在一块儿的女孩吗？她是个坚强的孩子，就算我们没有办法达成目标，她也能好好地活下去的。”奇巴纳双手环抱在胸前，问出了自己一直没能问出口的问题：“说到底，你为什么那么在意她？”

“因为她是我妹妹。”

聂梓抱臂靠在了墙上，仰起头看着天空：“我之前也说过我是猎人中的异类，对吧？守护者了无牵挂，这一点并不适用于我。”奇巴纳换了个轻松点的站姿——聂梓终于决定告诉他自己的故事了。

“我复活的地点离村子很近，当时我是一个人走到村子里的。然后我就在村子的街上漫无目的地走，走了很久很久。村里的人们都有自己的家庭，哪怕是孤儿院的孩子都有可以回去的地方，但我没有。当时的村子还没有对守护者的任何优待，这个体系是我一手建立起来的。”

“那还真是感谢了。”奇巴纳再一次向聂梓道谢，并示意他继续讲。

聂梓叹了口气，无奈地笑了笑：“便宜你们这些后来的家伙了。算了，本来也是为了帮你们。回归正题，我在街上乱逛了很久，可以凭借光能给村子里的人做保镖，或者干些采集资源之类的杂活，不至于饿死，但我没有目标，一天天过得浑浑噩噩。直到有一天，一个小女孩远远地看到我，她就那么呆站在了原地，然后开始流泪。”

聂梓说到这里顿了顿，眼眶有些发红。

“我什么记忆都没有，根本不认识她。但不知道为什么，看到她哭的时候，我的心就开始疼。我站在那里，根本挪不开步子，除了张开双臂之外别无选择。在她扑进我怀里那一瞬间，我找到了我生命的意义。”

奇巴纳跟蜻蜓对视了一下，继续聆听着聂梓的讲述。

“她说，她的哥哥聂梓在五年前去世了，而现在，我又站在了这里。我并不认得她的脸，但我知道她就是我的妹妹——血缘是不会被死亡斩断的，感情也一样。这就是我跟别的猎人、甚至是别的守护者都不一样的原因。旅者给了我第二次机会，第二次保护她的机会，而我发誓再也不会离开她。”

奇巴纳低下头，没有第一时间回应聂梓。他又一次想到了丹帝。一味地追寻自己的过去是盲目且愚蠢的，这是所有守护者的共识。但聂梓的经历启发了奇巴纳，他对于丹帝的强烈情感，是否也与生前有关呢？

“聂梓。”奇巴纳开口叫住眼前的猎人。

“怎么了？”聂梓重新看向他。

“我不觉得我能像你一样有家人活在这个世界上。但是你说感情同样不会随着记忆消散，如果我也遇到了让我第一眼看到就无法挪开视线的人，我应该鼓起勇气去尝试吗？”奇巴纳挠了挠脸，有些尴尬地问道。

“我不是你的情感咨询师。听从你内心的声音，想怎么做就怎么做。”聂梓毫不留情地回答。

“嘁，还以为你有多厉害。”奇巴纳撇了撇嘴，把刚才的感动丢到了一边。

“哈！我当然没你厉害，毕竟钢铁领主是你不是我。”聂梓毫不示弱地还击，论嘴上功夫，他可不会输给奇巴纳。

两人之间凝重的气氛被笑容瓦解。奇巴纳跟聂梓打着趣，他们在以前也经常这么干，这回恐怕是最后一次了。聂梓抬起头看了看天空中的太阳，又重新看向奇巴纳：“你该走了。”奇巴纳看了看时间，他确实该动身了。除了聂梓，他还有其他想见的人。于是奇巴纳直起身子，右手食指和中指轻点在头侧：“那么，恕我不奉陪了。”

“愿旅者保佑你，奇巴纳。”聂梓看着奇巴纳的背影逐渐被建筑的阴影所遮挡，喃喃地说。

奇巴纳用剩下的时间转遍了村子的每一个角落，也和他所想念的人道了别。天色已经越来越暗了，被云层遮挡的夕阳无法散发光芒，只能呈现出一片灰白。奇巴纳站在村子的最高点，最后一次俯瞰自己曾经的家园，然后踏上了返程。

快雀就像以前人类文明中的摩托，但比摩托更快、更节能、更安静。奇巴纳骑着快雀回到了自己的飞船下，发现有一个人影站在飞船下——是皮欧尼。

“有一段时间没见你了。”奇巴纳用平常的声音开口，却吓了皮欧尼一跳，天知道他到底在自己的思绪里陷得有多深。

“啊啊！我……咳，我有些事情要做。”皮欧尼目光躲闪，非常敷衍地回答奇巴纳。他的手里拎着一个箱子，站在飞船旁边活像个维修工。奇巴纳皱了皱眉头，他认识皮欧尼这么久，这个没心没肺的家伙从来没有如此心事重重过；但是最近皮欧尼一直非常心不在焉——自从钢铁领主造访村子的那天开始。原来如此。不过既然皮欧尼本人没有表态，奇巴纳决定尊重个人隐私，不去触碰这些问题。

“那你不去忙你的生意，跑到荒郊野岭来修飞船？”奇巴纳抬起手，用指节敲了敲金属的船身。“这可不是我的。”

皮欧尼发出了不满的声音：“我可是特地来给你送东西的，不要拉倒。”他环顾四周，小心翼翼地打开了手里的箱子。一把全新的手炮静静地躺在海绵垫的凹陷里，深蓝色与灰色的枪身上印着一对红色的翅膀。奇巴纳不可置信地眨了眨眼睛，抬头看看皮欧尼，又低头看看枪：“……给我的？”

“别傻愣着，拿起来感受一下。”皮欧尼催促着奇巴纳，他知道店里的夏柯娅早就不耐烦了。奇巴纳也不含糊，从箱子里拿起那把手炮。恰到好处的重量便于发力又不会有拖沓感，比他之前的手炮要舒服得多。奇巴纳朝着远处开了几枪，清脆的枪声不至于震耳欲聋，后坐力的大小和方向，以及枪口上跳的幅度也都十分趁手。奇巴纳熟练地让手炮在手里转了几圈，然后插入腿侧的枪套。“感激不尽，算我欠你的。”本来因为离别而有些伤感的奇巴纳现在神采奕奕，因为新的武器而兴奋不已。

“净搁那瞎扯，”皮欧尼发出了不屑的声音，“你能不能活下来都两说，给我好好用它就是对得起我了。跟魔鬼做个交易，让它成为你最强的武器吧。”

奇巴纳隐约觉得，最后一句话好像并不是对他说的。不过他也不在意，只是笑着回应皮欧尼：“本大爷的命可是很硬的，除了在丹帝那吃过瘪，什么时候输过？”

皮欧尼也终于露出了一丝笑容：“愿旅者保佑你，奇巴纳。”

在把皮欧尼送走之后，奇巴纳踏上了返回钢铁神庙的旅途。他设定好自动驾驶，松开了操作杆，在驾驶座上伸了个懒腰。蜻蜓在一旁缓慢地漂浮着，并向奇巴纳看去：“每个人都在说将来的日子会很不好过，但我和我的光能会一直陪伴在你身边的。”

奇巴纳伸手摸了摸蜻蜓坚硬的外壳，对自己的机灵露出了温柔的笑容：“谢谢。”

奇巴纳的飞船在夜幕降临时落在了费尔温特峰旁边的停机坪上。这座山上好像又下了一场雪，石阶和吊桥上还残留着清扫过的白色痕迹。奇巴纳走过吱嘎作响的吊桥，远远地看到丹帝正站在神庙门口冲他招手，他连忙跑了过去。丹帝的手和脸颊都冻得通红，显然是已经在这里站了很久。太阳风也眨了眨眼睛，向归来的奇巴纳表示问候。

“今天晚上会有风暴，所以我得确保你平安回来。”丹帝仿佛知道奇巴纳的想法，先一步开了口。

“哇哦，”奇巴纳下意识地感叹，“呃，我是说，你完全可以在里面等，或者用通讯器跟我联络。你知道的，这地方哪都好，就是冷得要命。”他看着丹帝的脸，不自觉地有些心疼。

“没关系，反正有光能。”丹帝说这句话的时候，太阳风发出了一些不满的杂音。随后丹帝低下头，从腋下拿出一件衣服，他熟练地把它整个抖开——是钢铁领主的披风。

丹帝从披风后面探出半个脑袋，眼神中带着歉意：“洛兹领主让我把这个交给你。一般来讲，外来的守护者正式加入钢铁领主，或者是少狼晋升为钢铁领主，都要有个仪式，但是现在大家都很忙，只能由我先交给你了。”

“所以我算是正式上了贼船了？以后可要补给我一个像样点的欢迎仪式啊。”奇巴纳坏笑着打趣，他知道丹帝能在百忙之中抽出空来已经是非常难得的事了。语罢，他摆正了表情，郑重地从丹帝手中接过了厚重的披风。

“谢谢你，奇巴纳。今后我们就站在同一战线上了。”丹帝沉声说道。

奇巴纳和丹帝进入神庙之后不久，天空中的黑云开始翻滚，雷鸣声响彻大地，豆大的雨点在没有来得及融化的积雪上砸出一个个凹陷——风暴开始了。

—TBC—


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战争伊始。

8

钢铁领主好像都喜欢跟老天对着干，这是奇巴纳在正式加入钢铁领主第二天时最大的感想。平时名不见经传的外勤人员，在天气最为恶劣的这一天几乎全部回到了神庙。泥泞的脚印浸湿了神庙门前的石阶，黑压压的雷云对于这些钢铁领主来说形同虚设。

就连赫普也回来了。奇巴纳是被丹帝猛推门的声音吵醒的，他一个激灵坐起身，窗外没有一点光亮，只有不时出现的闪电将苍白的大地点亮片刻。奇巴纳匆忙地套上防具，带好武器，一路冲出神庙大门，并从人群中挤出一条路——他看到跪在地上喘著粗气的赫普，和用灼烧光能驱散了寒气、正把自己的披风往赫普身上盖的丹帝。

没有人告诉奇巴纳赫普的身份，因为当他跟丹帝在一起的时候，简直是一目了然。同样的发色、肤色、和瞳色，赫普除了脸上略显稚嫩外，就连神情都和丹帝一模一样。兄弟两人都被选中复活，这是多么幸运的事。奇巴纳抬起头，看了看远处正在冒着黑烟的飞船。在村子里，像他这个年纪的孩子还在为卡芜的课程烦恼，而眼前的赫普已经不知道经历过多少苦难了，这让奇巴纳稍微有些心疼。

丹帝低着头，奇巴纳看不清他的表情；暴雨的声音盖过了一切，他只能依稀看到丹帝正在询问着赫普什么事情，后者非常坚定地摇了摇头。同为泰坦，赫普的身体比起丹帝要瘦小得多：厚实的胸甲在赫普身上显得过于宽大，从臂铠中伸出来的手腕也格外纤细。勉强喘上气来的赫普从胸甲内侧掏出了一个物体，奇巴纳远远地辨认了出来，那是堕落酋长专用的通讯器。先前他与丹帝在破坏堕落者军事基地时缴获了一个类似的，那个通讯器在经过波普菈的破译后，没能提供多少有用的信息。根据波普菈的汇报，这些堕落者酋长似乎不是在进行两两通话，而是在开某种集体性的线上会议，而这在部族之间不互通的堕落者中是非常少见的。奇巴纳看着丹帝将赫普的一只胳膊搭上自己的肩膀，挑起了一侧的眉毛。他有种不祥的预感，有什么事情正在他们的眼皮底下酝酿着。

果不其然，在所有人都基本安置好后，洛兹在作战会议室召集了所有的钢铁领主。几十个人把不算太大的作战会议室挤得满满当当，还有不少没有座位的人靠在墙边。奇巴纳第一次在这里见到这么多的人，空气中甚至还飘着没来得及去除的血腥味。或许是感受到了凝重的氛围，平常比较活泼的几位钢铁领主都没有大声喧哗，只有窃窃私语从人群中泄露出来。奇巴纳环视四周，发现丹帝正在角落里对他偷偷地使眼色。他连忙快步走过去，丹帝向侧面跨了一步，为奇巴纳留出一个位子。

“谢谢。”奇巴纳小声说道，又看了看四周。连彼特都皱着眉头混在人群里，却没见赫普的影子。“赫普呢，没有跟你一起吗？”

“我让他去睡了，他紧绷的神经需要休息，”丹帝悄声回复奇巴纳，“等会议结束，不一定又要怎么忙呢。”

奇巴纳还想说些什么，但洛兹领主已经从会议桌中央的座位上站起身来，周围立刻变得鸦雀无声。奇巴纳耸了耸肩，只好也转向洛兹领主的方向，准备倾听领袖的发言。

“非常感谢各位在百忙之中聚集在这里，”洛兹的声音有些沙哑，显然又是很久没有休息，“相信大家都对这次召回的原因略知一二，稍后我们也会给出详细的说明。在此之前，我想请奥莉薇女士为大家汇报一下各个星球的情况。”语罢，洛兹领主伸出手，向身旁站着的人示意。

这也是奇巴纳第一次见到大家口中的奥莉薇女士。这位年轻的术士半垂着眼睑，向在场的各位微微倾身行礼，然后拿起了手中的数据板，轻车熟路地开始汇报。

“水星被威寇斯(Vex)彻底转化完毕，其核心已经完全变成机械；它们在无尽森林中进行着无数模拟实验，其目的和影响仍然在探寻中。我们已经锁定了金星的伊什塔尔(Ishtar)学院遗址，但其内部有大量威寇斯群居，清扫工作正在进行中。”

她的声音毫无波动，仿佛只是机械性地朗读着数据板上的文字。奇巴纳知道太阳系的其他行星情况并不乐观，但他对于具体情况毫无概念，只能从丹帝紧抿的嘴唇看出这些事情的严重性。

“月球上的邪魔族(Hive)几乎挖掘到了卫星的核心区域，它们已经在月球上构筑了完善的繁殖系统，和戒备森严的要塞。贸然接近过于危险，我们正在想办法寻找潜入的方法。火星上盘踞的卡巴尔(Cabal)在冰盖层与邪魔族接触，目前陷入了交火状态。”

听到这里，人群中有了些许骚动，甚至有人吹了一声口哨。敌对种族之间相互争斗，对于人类来说是一件不可多得的好事。

“木卫一上的阿罕卡拉(Ahamkara)族群状况相对稳定，我们在卫星各处设立了边防站，阻止它们与人类接触，近期没有人类向阿罕卡拉许愿。木卫二上的暴风雪依旧没有停歇，我们在一星期之前成功设立了根据地，探索工作正在进行当中。土卫六依旧被堕落者占据，我们在对抗它们的同时，也探索了土卫六的殖民地旧址。新生态太平洋园区有部分设施还在运行，如有需要，可以作为临时驻扎地。”

奥莉薇女士将手中数据板的荧屏熄灭，抬起头看向了会议桌旁的波普菈：“在太阳系的可观测范围内也没有发现金字塔舰队的踪影。总而言之，太阳系各个星球的状态较为稳定，不需要增派人手；情况最为严峻的反而是地球，还请各位耐心聆听波普菈女士的讲解。”

波普菈十分自然地接过了奥莉薇的话茬，清了清嗓子开始介绍。“各位带回来的通讯器，破译后所得的内容是不同部族的酋长之间的通话。将这些通话加以总结，我们发现了一个事实：由于我们削弱了多方战争军阀的势力，虽然帮助了被压迫的平民，但堕落者的生存情况也获得了改善。在它们发展的过程中，部族之间出现了空前的团结性，形成了针对人类的统一势力。在这次的酋长会议中，六个不同的部落分别派出了六只军队，即将对旅者正下方的村庄发起进攻。”

奇巴纳脑袋里的嗡鸣过了一会儿才停下来，他这才发现会议室里已经炸开了锅。丹帝试图维持会议的秩序，但似乎没有什么作用。他只好悻悻地回到之前靠着的角落，担忧地看着奇巴纳。

“所以说，”还是洛兹领主提高了音量，才让众人安静下来，“我已经与村庄的领导人沟通过了，接下来钢铁领主会在村子附近扎营，为迎接战争做准备。”

——————————

奇巴纳看着面前全副武装、肩上还扛着半根钢筋的聂梓，心里非常不是滋味。反倒是聂梓率先对他苦笑了一下，向他们的英雄表示欢迎：

“好久不见。”

“为什么偏偏会是这里呢。”奇巴纳长叹一声，没心情跟聂梓开玩笑。他也扛起了一袋水泥，帮着聂梓一起把建筑材料运往正在建设中的防御工事。

“因为村子已经不再是一个‘村子’了，奇巴纳。在我们看来她很小，实际上她已经是这个半球最大的人类聚集地了，或许叫她‘孤城’更为确切。”聂梓抬起头，看了看天上的旅者。巨大的白色球体依旧自顾自地悬挂在天边，对地面上的一切无动于衷。“堕落者集合了最强的力量，希望一举击溃人类，并将它们的‘伟大机械’，也就是旅者，占为己有。”

“旅者曾经抛弃过它们，这帮家伙为什么还要对旅者这么执着？”奇巴纳忧心忡忡地问着，把钢材交给战壕里满头大汗的玛瓜领主。

“贪婪，痴迷，理由有很多。何况……对于它们来说，这里不仅仅是危机四伏的战场，更是陌生的外星球。它们和我们一样绝望。”聂梓和奇巴纳对视了片刻，奇巴纳抿着嘴点了点头，看向了别处。他们都清楚这不仅仅是一场侵略与被侵略的战争，更是人类与堕落者为了生存而被迫做出的选择。

有机灵在身旁，守护者就是不眠不休的劳作机器。一天，一夜，又是一天过去了，负责派发食物的村民已经换完了一整轮班，守护者们还是没有停下。奇巴纳和丹帝跟随着洛兹领主绕着村子转了一圈，熟悉各处的地形和情况。等到战争真正打响时，丹帝与奇巴纳分别要镇守村子的正门和后门，并且根据侧翼和自己周围的情况，随时去其他地点支援。带有机枪和炮台的防御工事和战壕把村子密不透风地围了起来，其坚固程度令人咋舌。毕竟，按理来说打仗的时候应该疏散普通民众，但这里可以说是人类最后的家园，不管是守护者还是普通人都已经无路可退——这是一场不能输的战争，除了一再加固防御之外，别无他法。

本就不富裕的村子在这次整备中几乎倾尽了所有资源。直到木兰表示再继续投入就无法维持村子接下来的正常运行，钢铁领主和村子里的守护者们才终于停了手。皮欧尼似乎并不在村子里，但他托人送来了大量的军火装备和资源。奇巴纳在看到枪支弹药清单时着实吃了一惊，他知道皮欧尼手里捏着不少东西，但没想到他根本就是一个私人军火库：除了常规的枪支之外，他还送来了不少奇形怪状的武器。根据皮欧尼在清单末尾附上的说明，这批异域武器中的一部分来自其它外星种族，还有一些是他自己根据黄金时代的图纸还原出来的。洛兹领主拿着记录着清单的数据板，若有所思地点了点头。

“拖曳式加农炮，伊什塔尔研究团拥有的财产。警告：重力推进光束可造成重伤或死亡……”彩豆坐在一块多余的钢料上，低头阅读着有些划痕的白色枪身上印着的文字。她试探性地向没有人的方向开了一枪，这把本该是霰弹枪的武器发出了沉闷的声音，大约十米之外的村庄外墙上出现了一个巨大的凹陷。在场的所有人倒吸了一口冷气，这些武器不光威力强大，其科技一旦落入了堕落者手中，后果将会不堪设想。

“……或许我们需要保护的东西比我们想象得更多呢。”回过神来的彩豆拉好了手中霰弹枪的保险，心有余悸地说道。

“还有整个失落的黄金时代等待着我们去发掘，所以这次可不能输啊。”洛兹领主用指肚摩挲着手中的数据板，若有所思。

等待敌人进攻的时间无疑是漫长且煎熬的。往日蛰伏在四处的堕落者，现在一个都没了踪影，守护者们甚至找不到从它们身上获取情报的机会。奇巴纳拿着一瓶水坐在墙角，越过防御工事看着夜空中的繁星。身旁的丹帝用双腿勾住钢架，在墙壁上做起了倒挂卷腹。奇巴纳斜过头看向丹帝，被汗水打湿的衣服勾勒出了腹肌的形状，大腿上结实的弧线因为发力而延展收缩。奇巴纳不合时宜地咽了口口水，然后发现丹帝也在看着他。

“有时候我会想，”丹帝率先打破了沉默，“能不能直接跟阿罕卡拉许个愿，让它结束这一切，还给太阳系安宁。”

在奇巴纳试图询问阿罕卡拉又是什么之前，丹帝再次开了口：“当然这只是不切实际的妄想，毕竟跟那种东西许愿，你丢的肯定比你获得的要多得多。就算它们真的有那个能耐，许完愿怕是整个太阳系都没有活物了。”

“……说到底，守护家园还是得靠我们自己。”奇巴纳目不转睛地盯着丹帝的一举一动，干巴巴地憋出了这么一句话。

“是啊，所以我要回我那边守着了，”丹帝重新站了起来，套上了装甲，准备赶往自己的岗位，“祝你好运，奇巴纳。”这一次丹帝穿戴装甲的速度出奇的慢，完全不像是平日雷厉风行的他。奇巴纳疑惑地看着丹帝的背影，感觉对方似乎在犹豫什么。

“……奇巴纳？”丹帝将头盔夹在胳膊底下，并没有挪动脚步。他回过了头，宽阔的肩膀和漆黑的夜色再一次将他的脸变得模糊不清。

“怎么了？”奇巴纳连忙回应。

“等这场仗打完，我有些事情想要……不，我想跟你谈谈。”语罢，丹帝转向前方，戴上了头盔。

“好的，我等着你。”奇巴纳别过头，掩盖自己的紧张。他不知道丹帝对他是否也有同样的感觉，但当丹帝呼唤他的名字时，他的心脏漏跳了一拍。奇巴纳看着丹帝离去的身影，暗自下定了向对方吐露真情的决心。

聪明的艾利克斯尼人挑选了一个人们最容易放松警惕的时段发起进攻。在薄雾尚未散去、天色依旧一片昏暗的凌晨，堕落者的大军现身了。

—TBC—


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我什么都感觉不到了。”

9

奇巴纳经常见到堕落者的飞船。艾利克斯尼人的飞船和它们一样长得奇形怪状：大型的母舰甚至不对称，一侧有着巨大的涡轮，另一侧则光秃秃的，顶端还有长长的尖角，让人不禁怀疑它们是不是随时做好了舍身撞击敌舰的准备；小一些的战舰看起来倒还算规矩，就是头重脚轻，活像个长歪了的土豆。堕落者时常会派出一两艘飞船出来盗采一下微光币，或者是偷偷摸摸地进行军火交易，但奇巴纳从来没有见过这些飞船密密麻麻地占满整个天空的样子。

现在他见到了。

他的身体先他的思维一步做出了行动。“对空打击预备！”奇巴纳听到自己以高亢的声音喊着。

“开火！”

随着整齐的炮声，无数火箭弹拖着颜色各异的尾焰冲上了天空。有一些火箭弹被拦截、在半空中爆炸，但还是有不少成功抵达了目的地。数秒后，堕落者的战舰上绽放出了明黄的颜色，随后升起了浓浓黑烟。被击毁的战舰开始坠毁，震天的响声过了几秒才传到了战场上。

“预备！”奇巴纳再一次抬起了手臂，他听到自己的后方，也就是村子的正门，也传来了同样的巨响。

“开火！”新一轮火箭弹飞上了天空，这一次又击落了不少战舰。中央的母舰上覆盖着一层淡蓝色的光芒，隔绝了所有外来伤害。奇巴纳看着天空啧了一声，向来资源短缺的堕落者居然不惜下血本开启力场护盾，它们真的是铁了心要把村子拿下了。

在爆炸的烟雾掩映下，一些堕落者战舰偷偷地来到了村庄上空。它们试图直接空降，却被猛烈的空中火力强行逼退。村子里的飞行员正驾驶着武装运输船在村庄正上空盘旋，这些船上坐的大多是普通人，在众多志愿者的联名请愿下，洛兹领主终于允许了他们参与战斗。

对空火力压制初见成效，堕落者似乎并不着急。在其他战舰的掩护之下，堕落者的运输船终于接近了地面，急不可耐的堕落士兵和上尉们，在距离地面还有好几米的时候就嘶吼着跳下了飞船，四只眼睛中闪烁着疯狂的光芒；堕落魔眼们不紧不慢地飘到了地面上，为自己周围的堕落者提供保护。一部分堕落者战舰留在前线进行火力掩护，剩下的战舰则向着母舰的方向返航，留下漫山遍野的堕落士兵。看起来敌人想要实行人海战术，毕竟它们也无法承担过多设备损失。

绝大多数守护者都是一骑当千的战士，钢铁领主更是精英中的精英。奇巴纳率先对着冲过来的堕落队长射出一根虚空箭，紫色的虚空能量缠绕住了有史以来数量最多的猎物。不用奇巴纳自己动手，来自身旁其他守护者的手榴弹和子弹就已经打在了被缠住的堕落者身上，虚空光能尽情地发挥着它的功效，成功让一大片堕落者化为了灰烬。后方的堕落者迟疑了一下，但它们没有像往常一样四散奔逃，而是咆哮着加快了冲锋的脚步。在不同岗位上的守护者及时启动了机枪和炮台，毫不留情地对冲上来的堕落者扫射。许多堕落士兵应声倒地，发出刺耳的尖叫；另一些则扔出了手榴弹，轻巧的绊雷闪烁着蓝色的电光，在防御工事上炸出焦黑的痕迹；还有一些堕落者狙击手，俯下身子在掩体之间快速地爬行着，寻找远程攻击的最佳位置。

从堕落者现身到双方开始激烈交火，并没有经过多长时间。守护者们用自己的光能和武器，对堕落者进行全方位的火力压制。堕落者开始上演自己最擅长的把戏：在夹缝中生存，并抓住任何一个微小的机会进行反击。奇巴纳的余光看到了自己身旁的钢铁领主头部被堕落者狙击手打中，和飞溅的血迹一起倒在了地上。他的机灵立刻从他的尸体旁边飘出，发出了光芒。几秒钟后，他猛地坐起了身，然后顶着头盔上的弹孔再次扣动了扳机。堕落者特有的电弧子弹在空中飘散，诡异的弹道追踪着守护者的位置，却被坚固的防御工事一一拦下，只留下焦黑的小点；守护者们则用自己的光能和武器，将来犯的堕落者尽数击毙。远处又有一个堕落者狙击手探出了头来，正当它为自己的钢锁步枪蓄能时，却突然发出了惨叫：它的头部被子弹打穿，失去了生命的堕落者抽搐着倒在了地上。奇巴纳顺着弹道抬头看去，露璃娜正趴在村子高楼的缝隙间，狙击枪的瞄准镜反射着战场上的火光。她与她的狙击手小队每隔一段时间就会调换位置，既保证了自己的安全，又能起到极强的压制作用，如幽灵般控制着整个战场。

堕落者就像蚂蚁，每一个部族就是一个蚂蚁窝。属于不同巢穴的蚂蚁平常会相互争斗，但当这些微小的力量联合起来时，颇有铺天盖地的势头；更何况这些堕落者本身就不好对付，人类的敌人联合起来，变成了更加巨大的威胁。奇巴纳的额头和后背已经被汗水浸湿，大量使用光能和紧绷的神经让他的肾上腺素飙升。洛兹任命他为村子后方战线的指挥官，蜻蜓从战争打响到现在一直在接收来自各个区域的战况汇报。截至目前，我方守护者还没有出现十分严重的伤亡，弹药的消耗情况也还在接受范围内。奇巴纳通过蜻蜓轻车熟路地下达了几条人员调配指令，及时填补了因为守护者暂时受伤或死亡而出现的岗位空缺。堕落者的攻击仿佛永不停歇，但由守护者们组成的防御战线也坚不可摧。这是一场资源战，而光能几乎取之不尽用之不竭；只要坚持下去，最后的赢家一定会是拥有旅者之力的守护者。奇巴纳稍微沉了一口气，对身边的战友多了几分信心。

冲天的战火一直到深夜都没有停息，漆黑的夜空被硝烟染成了灰色，大地被弹坑蚕食，满目疮痍。破碎的堕落魔眼泄露出了紫色的乙太，空气中弥漫着刺鼻的烧焦味。高度紧张的守护者们难免会感到疲惫，奇巴纳按照备战时自己拟定的方案，让后方战线的守护者们轮班休息，以保证较为良好的精神状态。堕落者一方也在火力掩护下井然有序地进行着后勤工作，一些行动迅速的影子将一息尚存的伤员搬离战场，但奇巴纳并不觉得这些伤员都会得到妥善的照顾。等级较高的上尉或酋长还好，或许会被救治；但那些毫无地位的堕落士兵，恐怕只能作为炮灰结束悲惨的一生。然而战场上容不得同情，守护者现在能够做的只有将敌人不留情面地抹杀。

在交替休息的守护者轮到第三班时，奇巴纳终于在身旁战友的强硬态度下暂时退到了后方。他实在不想从前线上下来，因为只要他的思维稍微放松，各种担忧就会充斥他的脑海。村子里的人们是否安然无恙，孩子们会不会被持续不断的炮火声吓到？这次可没有卡芜在旁边安慰他们了，希望他们不要哭哭啼啼。前方战线的形势一定比他这里更加严峻，丹帝那边情况如何？奇巴纳坐在运输车巨大的备胎上，看向自己旁边的蜻蜓。他的机灵被烟尘染上了些许焦黑，只有蓝色的眼睛分外明亮。

“有丹帝的消息吗？”奇巴纳试探性地询问。

“除了刚开始时发过来的那条‘多加小心’之外，没有任何更新。”蜻蜓的语调不像往日那样活泼，她还在接收来自其他守护者的战报，斑驳的外壳紧张地转动着。奇巴纳恼火地抓了抓自己的头发，向后仰去，整个人干脆躺在了轮胎上。

“你应该休息。”蜻蜓及时地提醒，奇巴纳听话地闭上了眼睛。他知道他现在不可能睡着，但他必须让自己喘一口气，这是他作为战地指挥官的责任。只可惜他一合上眼皮，丹帝的身影就立刻从奇巴纳变得黑暗的视野中钻了出来，他仿佛又回到了前一天晚上，又一次听到了丹帝的话语。天上的月光是那么明亮，可他还是没能看清丹帝的脸。

“等这场仗打完，我有些事情想要……不，我想跟你谈谈。”

一阵来自村子内部的、不祥的爆炸声响起，奇巴纳的身体从轮胎上弹了起来。蜻蜓对着他大叫，他这才意识到自己居然睡着了。起初蜻蜓的声音还有些模糊，但很快就变得清晰了起来。

“——里面去，奇巴纳！村子内部需要支援！”

“什么？”奇巴纳瞪大了眼睛。

“村子内部被袭击了，洛兹领主要求你去支援！”蜻蜓焦急地喊着，几乎要破了音。

奇巴纳带着蜻蜓冲出了临时阵地，以闪电般的速度翻进了村子的围墙。其他守护者，尤其是来自村子的守护者，显然也十分担心村子里的情况；但堕落者趁机加强了攻势，更加猛烈的火力向前线袭来，刻意牵扯住村子外围的主战力，让他们不能离开自己的岗位。无暇顾及正面战场之外情况的守护者们，只好将希望寄托于能够调动的奇巴纳身上。

应全体钢铁领主的要求，洛兹作为普通人，留在村子里面指挥战局；大家担心他的安危，还为他安排了两位钢铁领主作为保镖；再加上村子外围的严防死守，村子内部应该是最为安全的地方。奇巴纳迅速地检查了来自各个地区的战报，并没有发现有任何一处防线被突破——这中间一定有什么蹊跷。强烈的不详预感让奇巴纳的头皮有些发麻，他将指挥权暂时移交给先前安排好的替补守护者，随后又加快了在村子的建筑间穿行的脚步。

村子内部遇袭的位置非常好找，因为没有任何一栋建筑亮着灯，火光将事发地点照得格外明亮。奇巴纳在烟尘之中看见了堕落者可怖的眼睛，并且为数众多；更为奇怪的是，硝烟散尽之后，奇巴纳发现一位身穿深绿色防具的钢铁领主正举枪对着他。奇巴纳记得这张脸，这个人是钢铁领主里性格比较温和的一位，平日里和大家关系都不错，甚至帮过奇巴纳的忙。他本来应该是洛兹领主的其中一位保镖，然而面前的这位钢铁领主完全没了往日的善意，他眼中的轻蔑神情，反倒和之前杀死奇巴纳的那个战争军阀十分相似。奇巴纳的胃里一阵抽痛，因为他看到那个领主的脚边，还有一个小小的身影倒在血泊中。

一声枪响划破了死寂，紧接着是另一声。奇巴纳躲过了来自那位钢铁领主的子弹，自己则精准无误地射中对方的眉心。本该是战友的身影直挺挺地倒下，他的机灵悄然出现。奇巴纳管不了那么多了，他冲向倒在地上的小女孩面前，颤抖着握住了她沾满血迹的小手。上一次他们隔着窗户击掌，这一次她的手却和玻璃一样冰凉。金发凌乱地散在她的脸上，深蓝色的瞳孔已经开始变得浑浊，她恐怕已经什么都看不清了。奇巴纳低下头，发现血液还在从她的腹部流出，浸湿了她的整个下半身。他伸手想要堵住那个伤口，殷红的血液又从他的手指缝间渗出。奇巴纳张着嘴，发不出一点声音，他怀中的女孩却用尽全身力气，握住了奇巴纳的小拇指。

“奇巴纳……是你吗？”奇巴纳的心随着她的语调颤动，他只能眼睁睁地看着她眼睛里的最后一丝光亮也慢慢地消失。

“我好想抱抱你……但我什么都感觉不到了……”

奇巴纳哽咽着，轻柔地拂过小女孩的面庞，帮助她闭上了双眼。在夜晚和火光的衬托下，那张满是血污和烟尘的脸居然如此安详，甚至还带着一丝微笑。周围的堕落者似乎听命于那个倒下的钢铁领主，它们手持武器，包围着小女孩尸体后方的一群孩子。那之中有不少是奇巴纳熟悉的面孔，他们有一些虽然脸上挂着泪痕，但也已经足够坚强了。

泰坦落地的脚步声在奇巴纳身后响起，奇巴纳转过头，刚好隔着头盔对上了丹帝惊讶的目光。

—TBC—


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小优。

10

“丹——帝——！”

丹帝在被扑过来的奇巴纳撞飞的瞬间，快速地思考着刚才他看到的景象。紧接着，他的后背狠狠地撞上了一片废墟，不过这对泰坦来说不算什么。比起后背的疼痛，让他更加担忧的是那极为不详的气息——伏在他身上的奇巴纳与以往任何时候都不一样，灰黑色的天空似乎给他插上了一对翅膀，让他犹如一条被侵犯了领地的巨龙般怒火中烧。

正当丹帝开口试图解释的时候，他听到奇巴纳在他耳边隆隆低语：

“趁我还能保持理智……告诉我怎么回事。”

“钢铁领主里有叛徒，他们引来了堕落者。”

丹帝不是傻子，他知道如何在最短的时间内提供最有用的信息，尤其是在面对一个暴怒的守护者的时候。他的话显然很有效果，奇巴纳虽然依旧愤怒，但丹帝感觉到这条巨龙平静了许多。

“那位钢铁领主是因为败在我的手下才加入的。但我没想到这么多年过去了，他还是怀恨在心，甚至不惜做人类的敌人。”丹帝仰起头，看向奇巴纳的脸。悲痛和愤怒让他变得狰狞，丹帝下意识地伸出手、想要抚摸奇巴纳的脸颊，却被对方一把抓住了手腕。

奇巴纳直接顺势把丹帝拉了起来。盛怒之下的奇巴纳变得少言寡语，他拍了拍身上的灰尘，只留下了一句简短的话：“你去解决那个叛徒，堕落者交给我。”

丹帝没有浪费时间，他紧跟在奇巴纳后面，两人几乎同时回到了战场。那位倒下的钢铁领主已经被他的机灵复活，一副胸有成竹的样子。

“这么快就讲清楚了？我还以为你俩要先打一架让我看看热闹呢。”

丹帝在头盔下皱紧了眉头，这个人原本的职责是洛兹领主的护卫，他的叛变意味着洛兹凶多吉少。冷汗从丹帝的额头上淌了下来，但他还是镇定自若地拔出了自己的枪，一步步走向了钢铁领主的叛徒。

“如果你有私人恩怨需要解决，大可以找我打一架，没有必要搭上所有人的性命。”丹帝冷冷地说道。作为洛兹领主一手培育出来的最强战士，他也经受了洛兹思想的长期熏陶；比起自相残杀，丹帝更加希望有能力的人们都来支持钢铁领主的事业。因此，他很少在对决时痛下杀手，毕竟任何一个“敌对守护者”都有可能成为他的战友。

但这一次不一样了。眼前的这个人不仅仅是钢铁领主的叛徒，更是站在了人类的对立面。丹帝必须在这里把他解决掉，给在外围的战友、以及村子里的所有居民一个交代。对方似乎也对这一天期待了很久，他满意地看着丹帝向他走来，两个人同时拉动了枪上的保险。

“你不知道我花了多久才促成这一切，丹帝，”他的语调依旧十分温和，仿佛在这几十年的潜伏中已经养成了习惯，“你不知道我花了多久才获取了堕落者的信任。在攻下这座城镇之后，按照约定，这里就是我的地盘了。我要回归我原本的生活，让那些没有光能的贱民知道谁才是老大。”

“你不会有那个机会了。”丹帝的语调毫无波澜。对方用那样温和且稀松平常的语气说出如此残酷的宣言，这让丹帝十分愤怒。他们几乎是同时挪动了步子，向着对方冲去。

奇巴纳紧咬着牙，一手悬在自己的枪套之上，如同西部对决般一动不动地与不远处的堕落者对峙着。

堕落者是纪律严明的种族，只要是上级下达的命令，它们都会分毫不差地执行。率领这只军队的前钢铁领主并没有让它们轻举妄动，而是命令这些堕落者将孩子们包围了起来，估计是要作为攻陷村子后威胁木兰的筹码。聂梓常常跟奇巴纳念叨这么一句话：守护者最大的敌人是另一个守护者。奇巴纳现在对这一点感同身受。作为守护者，那个叛徒对自己的同袍了若指掌。他安排的阵型让奇巴纳无从下手，无论是从哪一个角度射虚空箭，都没有办法同时束缚住所有的堕落者，而且还会伤到中间的孩子们。奇巴纳迅速地思考过后，决定从正面接近。负责望哨堕落者发现了奇巴纳，毫不犹豫地架起了枪，让本来正在关注它们的临时领袖与丹帝战斗的堕落者将注意力集中在了前方。

然后就演变成了现在的局面。剑拔弩张的氛围愈演愈烈，奇巴纳目不转睛地看着一个堕落战士用手中的长矛抵住了一个孩子的脖子。为首的堕落上尉用一只左手指了指奇巴纳的腿上的枪套，然后指向了自己脚下的地面。它发出了威胁的低吼，身后的堕落战士配合地将长矛稍微往前顶了一点，红色的血珠开始从那稚嫩的脖颈中渗出。奇巴纳啧了一声，只好举起了双手，然后在堕落者们的注视下，用一只手缓慢地从枪套里掏出了他的手炮，扔到了堕落酋长的脚下。

视资源如命的堕落者不会直接把手炮踢开，它们会将其占为己有。奇巴纳清楚这些堕落者的贪婪本质，而这也是他唯一的机会。奇巴纳在手炮贴着地的那一面黏上了一颗烟雾弹，他必须要用烟雾弹限制住至少四个堕落者的行动能力，然后向敌人后方射出虚空箭，紧接着用手榴弹炸死左侧的两个堕落士兵。他必须要在敌人能够反应过来之前完成这一系列动作，并且不能伤害到被包围的孩子们。

汗水顺着脖子滑进了奇巴纳的胸口，他看到堕落酋长弯下腰、一只手捡起了手炮——烟雾弹在堕落酋长将手炮收入怀中的瞬间被触发，周围的堕落者发出了焦急的叫喊。其他的堕落者闻声而动，但随之而来的虚空箭让它们动弹不得。很好，目前为止都在计划中。奇巴纳迅速地盘算着，正当他准备扔出手榴弹时，他看到一个刚好逃出了虚空箭范围的堕落战士，正用长矛刺向抱成一团的孩子们。

奇巴纳心里一沉，迅速地从小腿侧掏出自己的匕首，朝着堕落战士扔了过去。平日里被精心保养的匕首闪着锋利的寒光插入了目标的肩膀，但那还是没能阻止它前进的步伐。孩子们惊恐的瞳孔中映出了堕落者凶恶的眼睛，他们闭上了双眼，紧紧地抱在了一起。

该死！！奇巴纳几乎目眦尽裂，他无声地呐喊着，只恨自己不像堕落者一样有四只手臂。

一声清脆的金属碰撞声强行阻止了悲剧的发生，一把闪耀着金红色光芒的剑挡住了堕落战士的长矛，剑身上的火焰直接将堕落战士尽数吞噬。紧接着，握着剑柄的瘦小身影从人群中高高跃起，灼烧光能将她完全包裹，栗色的发梢上流转着太阳的光辉。还捏着手榴弹的奇巴纳和站在倒下的叛徒旁的丹帝同时抬起了头，眼中映照出了这夜空中耀眼的光芒。她依靠光能的力量在半空中飞翔，纤细的手腕挥舞着手中的剑，随着她的动作倾斜而下的灼烧能量，配合着奇巴纳的虚空光能，将所有堕落者化为了灰烬。

随着最后一声堕落者的惨叫消失在空气中，她身上的光芒也重新回到了她的体内。瘦小的身影缓缓地落到了地上，棕色的眼睛有些茫然地看着奇巴纳和丹帝。

“你成功了！”她的机灵率先飞了出来，激动地喊道。“你救了所有人！”

“我……？”被自己的机灵称赞的女孩似乎还没有反应过来，她低下头，不知所措地看着自己的双手，仿佛刚才的一切都是幻觉。

奇巴纳和丹帝对视了片刻，不约而同地点了点头。奇巴纳向着呆站在原地的女孩走了过去，顺路捡回了自己的枪。他来到女孩面前，蹲下身子询问道：“谢谢你。请问你的名字是？”

“优、优莉……”被问到的女孩低下了头，紧张地把自己的头发拨到耳后。“而我是她的机灵，”优莉的机灵迫不及待地自我介绍，仿佛一个因为孩子而感到骄傲的家长，“她第一次成功使用光能哦！虽然算上刚才应该是第二次了……她只是还有点不知所措，很快就会适应的！”

“原来如此，我明白了。”奇巴纳思考了片刻，随后抬起头，试探性地询问：“我记得孤儿院的孩子是和一个有深绿色披风的叔叔在一起的，你们有看到他吗？”

“那个叔叔……”优莉担忧地指向了孩子们，这时他们才分散开来，露出了脸色苍白、昏迷不醒的洛兹领主。他的右胸上有一大片已经开始干涸的血迹，奇巴纳上前检查了一下，他的呼吸和脉搏虽然微弱，但还算平稳——身为术士的优莉用治愈印痕救了他一命。

“堕落者突然闯了进来，他拼命保护我们，让我们逃……但是我们不能就这样扔下他不管，所以才变成现在这个样子……”优莉没有继续说下去，不过这已经给奇巴纳提供了足够的信息。他转过头，正想和丹帝继续商量，却看到了一团耀眼的光芒从丹帝的枪口处迸发，浓缩的光能迅速地向外扩张，在一瞬间甚至照亮了灰色的夜空，然后消失殆尽。前钢铁领主的机灵毫无生气地滚落到地面上，蓝色的眼睛已经不再明亮，只剩下焦黑的外壳。

奇巴纳意识到接下来的场面可能不太适合小孩子、尤其是优莉这种新生的守护者观看。他只好加快节奏，拉住了优莉的双手，直视着对方棕色的眼睛：“感谢你们保护了那个叔叔，从现在开始我们会照顾他的，”奇巴纳顿了顿，然后深吸了一口气，“听着，优莉。我知道这对于你来说是强人所难，但是你能继续使用你的光能，带领大家去最近的安全区域吗？我给你的机灵传送了一份这个村落的地图，按照我来的时候探查的路线走，一定不会遇到危险。等到了目的地附近，会有人接应你们的。外面的情况很危急，我们需要尽快返回前线。”

优莉沉默了片刻，随后坚定地点了点头。奇巴纳露出了有些酸楚的笑容，他站起身来，郑重地拍了拍优莉瘦削的肩膀。

“你现在是一名优秀的守护者了。”

孩子们在优莉的带领下消失在了村子的夜色之中。奇巴纳回到丹帝身旁，掏出了自己的枪，与丹帝一起对准了躺在地上、遍体鳞伤的前钢铁领主。丹帝的脸被夜色笼罩，让敌人只能感受到冷酷的气息；但奇巴纳借着废墟中的火光，看到了丹帝下唇上被咬出的斑斑血迹。奇巴纳能够理解丹帝的痛苦，昨天还朝夕相处的战友，今天却不得不拔枪相向。奇巴纳仅仅在钢铁神庙待了一个多星期，丹帝却和包括眼前这个人在内的钢铁领主们共同经历了几十年的风雨。奇巴纳清楚，杀死曾经的伙伴的机灵对丹帝来讲已经是极大的折磨；他暗自下定了决心，如果丹帝下不了手，就由他来处决这个人类的叛徒。

“还有什么遗言吗。”丹帝开口问道，声音没有一丝波动。奇巴纳再次偷偷观察旁边的丹帝，就在他思考的这段时间，丹帝脸上的痛苦已经被坚毅所取代。或许，丹帝的内心比他想象的要强大得多。

望着一大一小两个枪口，这位失去了光能的守护者露出了微笑，认命地仰起头，长出了一口气。

“钢铁领主在追求不切实际的幻想。总有一天，你们会付出代价的。”

没有人会回应将死之人最后的诅咒。一声枪响回荡在楼宇之间，宣告了这场叛乱的终结。

“他不是第一个。”丹帝收起了枪，面色凝重地看着地上的尸体。

“也不会是最后一个。我们没办法满足所有人的需求。”奇巴纳叹了一口气，转头看向丹帝：“他有提到村子里还有哪些地方有堕落者吗？”

“他只带了这一支小队，”丹帝摇了摇头，“直到最后，他还在维护他那属于战争军阀的尊严。他认为必须要把我放倒，一雪前耻，才能进一步实行他与堕落者的计划。”

“这倒是帮了我们不少忙。”奇巴纳松了一口气，至少村子暂时不会有其他地方遇袭了。“那接下来就是把洛兹带到安全的地方，然后各自回到前……”

奇巴纳的话音未落，一阵不详的巨响从村子的正门处传来。在他们支援村子内部的这段时间，外围防线的炮火声一直没有停止；但是这次的爆炸声不同以往，让奇巴纳和丹帝同时睁大了眼睛。

“奇巴纳？”第一时间接收到战报的蜻蜓声音有些颤抖，她和太阳风异口同声地说道：

“防线被攻破了。”

—TBC—


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们于爆炸中拥吻。

11

即将被摧毁的蜘蛛坦克无力地趴在地上，露出了通红的核心，挣扎着积蓄能量。堕落者投入了不知多少资源建造的大型战争机器，仍然敌不过守护者的猛烈火力。这台巨大的坦克不过是比普通坦克在战场上多撑了半分钟的时间，便也升起了浓浓黑烟。替补指挥官游刃有余地指挥着守护者们坚守阵地，并且将城内的混乱成功平息的消息传给了前线的所有人。炮火声之中爆发出了小声的欢呼，本已十分疲惫的守护者们一时间士气大涨。

或许就是这瞬间的疏忽，成为了防线上最大的漏洞。濒临报废的巨型蜘蛛坦克没有受到最后一击，拼尽全力射出了蓄能已久的弹药。炽热的白色光芒将大地如同奶油蛋糕一般切开，成功地将守护者们建造的防御工事炸出了一个巨大的破洞；驻守在附近的守护者也受到了波及，被橙红色的火光尽数吞噬。等到爆炸的冲击消失殆尽，战场上陷入了一片死寂，只有嗡嗡的耳鸣声回响在所有人的颅腔里。

有几个机灵也被爆炸融化，与自己的守护者一起变成了焦炭。浓缩的光能瞬间迸发，幸存的守护者们顺着光圈扩散的方向，重新看向了敌对的堕落者，而堕落者们则越过防御工事，看到了村庄内部的建筑，和悬挂在天上的旅者。

守护者和堕落者们同时大喊了起来。替补指挥官迅速下达指令，让守护者们集中在破洞附近防守，他的机灵还在为他恢复血肉模糊的半边身体；堕落者则用自己的语言嘶吼着，对着被破坏的防御工事发起了进攻。只要有一个突破口，战局就会扭转，在这一点上双方都心照不宣。

洛兹领主失去了指挥能力，前线又无法分出人手，奇巴纳和丹帝只好亲自将洛兹转移到了另外的避难所。当二人终于来到离先前的爆炸声最近的建筑顶上，并俯瞰战场时，堕落者们已经如同洪水一般席卷着变得薄弱的防线。“我们必须尽快赶过去。有一个地方沦陷就会有第二个，我得赶紧回去镇住后面。”心急如焚的奇巴纳已经准备前往自己负责的后方战场，他迈出的第一步还没落地，却被丹帝叫住，只好僵硬地停在了原地。

“奇巴纳。”丹帝再一次叫了奇巴纳的名字，奇巴纳急不可耐地转过身来，脸上写满了紧张。他必须尽快赶回自己的阵地，否则情况只会越来越糟。但那双澄澈的金色眼睛仿佛一剂强心针，瞬间让奇巴纳冷静了不少。

“你说得对，更多的突破口出现只是时间问题，所以我们要主动出击。”丹帝抬头直视着奇巴纳的眼睛，沉声说道。他将一个小小的通讯器塞到了奇巴纳手里，用两只手包住奇巴纳的手，让奇巴纳把它牢牢地攥在掌心。“这是我从那个人身上搜出来的堕落者应答器，顺着它的信号走，可以找到他们在村子里安放的传送器。那家伙就是通过这种手段把堕落者运进村子内部的。也就是说，如果反向侵入传送器，我们也可以打入堕落者内部。我需要你通过传送器进入堕落者的母舰，瓦解他们的领导层，从根本上结束这场战争。你是最强大的虚空猎人，这个任务的最佳人选非你莫属。”

“但是前线……”奇巴纳还是有些迟疑，他知道人类一方必须采取行动，否则村子早晚会被攻破。但是前线的情况实在堪忧，他不知道现在抽身是否为一个明智的选择。

“我会带领大家防住的。”丹帝握着奇巴纳的手用力了一些，盯着奇巴纳的双眼里燃烧着熊熊斗志。

“相信我。”

“……好。”奇巴纳愣了片刻，终于点了点头。“我相信你。”

丹帝深吸了一口气，郑重地继续说道：“我会为你争取尽可能多的时间，剩下的就要靠你了。”

奇巴纳用披风上的兜帽罩住了自己的脑袋，缓缓地说：“那你可要活着打完这场仗啊。”

“我会的，”丹帝一字一顿地说道，“我会等你回来。”

在最后一次对视之后，两人同时朝着相反的方向飞奔而去。

奇巴纳手里紧紧地攥着应答器，他似乎还能隔着手套感受到丹帝掌心的余温。蜻蜓准确地追踪着应答器的信号，奇巴纳跟着她在村子七拐八弯的小巷里来回穿行，终于找到了被伪装成建筑材料的堕落者传送器。奇巴纳之前也见过这东西，这是艾利克斯尼族特有的科技，能够让堕落者进行短距离的瞬间传送。蜻蜓飘了过去，朝着传送器发射出了淡蓝色的光线，迅速地扫描着约有一人高的传送器。

“怎么样？有什么头绪吗？”奇巴纳焦急地问道。

“这个传送器被设定成了单向传送，并且加入了很多道锁来阻止外部侵入，”在奇巴纳能发出恼火的声音之前，蜻蜓及时地打断了他，“幸运的是，我在跟着你和堕落者纠缠不休的日子里，彻底掌握了这些家伙的防火墙机制。”

话音刚落，机械运转的声音响了起来，传送器发出了和堕落者的乙太一样的紫色光芒。

“大功告成！不客气，奇巴纳。”蜻蜓高傲地在空中飞了一圈，随后飘回了奇巴纳的掌心上方。

“帮大忙了。”这是奇巴纳对于蜻蜓特有的道谢方式。虽然他的机灵十分喜欢被夸赞，但他已经来不及说更多了。奇巴纳让蜻蜓藏回自己的便携背包，然后进入了隐身状态。蜻蜓的通讯传入了他的头盔，奇巴纳深吸了一口气，这还是他加入钢铁领主以来，第一次执行单人任务。

“准备好了吗？”蜻蜓在通讯中问道，奇巴纳没有回答，而是坚定地踏上了传送器的平台。

传送成功的提示音响起，堕落者们不约而同地抬起了头，淡紫色的传送平台上却空无一人。船舱内的氛围瞬间变得凝重了起来，每一个堕落者都知道，它们引以为傲的传送科技绝不可能在这个关键时期出现误报——这中间一定有什么问题。几个负责守卫的堕落战士已经拿起了长矛，围在了它们的技术人员身边。

“这是什么地方啊……！”奇巴纳压低了声音在通讯里问道。面对未知的环境，他只能保持隐身状态，贴着墙缓慢地移动。“稍等，我还在收集周围环境的资料，”蜻蜓匆忙地回复他，“与其杵在这等我扫描，你不如先解决一下眼前的问题？”

“是的。”奇巴纳简单地环顾四周，手中的匕首显现出了隐约的形状，反射着微弱的光芒。“我知道。”

——————————

有了前车之鉴，防线上的守护者们变得更加谨慎，避免自己的机灵暴露在敌人的视野范围内。但随着堕落者的攻势越发凶猛，一个又一个守护者接连倒下，人手的轮转已经开始出现严重的问题。正门的防御工事也摇摇欲坠，防线上的伤亡过于惨重，各个位置都开始出现空缺。堕落者们自然不会放过这个机会，它们朝天鸣枪，径直向着守护者们冲了过来。为了尽可能保证人员的轮换，正面战场的替补指挥官已经亲自趴在机枪前了。他的子弹飞快地消耗着，扣着扳机的手指早已僵硬，但他的火力能够做到的十分有限。随着堕落者大军的逼近，他手中的机枪最终也只能发出无助的咔哒声——他们已经弹尽粮绝。

替补指挥官闭上了眼睛，堕落者贪婪的气息已经近在咫尺。他一时间无法松开自己僵硬的双手，只好就这样握着机枪向旅者祈祷。从大崩坏到现在，沉睡的旅者在几百年间都没有任何作为；这一次，它能否网开一面，再一次为人类带来神的恩赐呢？

天上的旅者依旧无动于衷。一个守护者的祈愿不过是大海里的一粒盐，只能融进无穷无尽的汪洋中，消失得无影无踪。

但他的愿望似乎以另一种方式实现了。炽热的光能从他的头顶掠过，他猛地睁开眼睛，捕捉到了燃烧的铁锤在空中划出的弧线。为首的堕落者部队瞬间被铁锤上的高温熔化，紧接着，铁锤并没有像往常一样爆炸开来，而是变成了金色的火焰在原地熊熊燃烧。逃过一劫的堕落者赶紧俯下身子、六脚并用，迅速地退到火焰的范围以外。所有的生物都有着对火焰本能的畏惧，更何况灼烧光能的热量几乎与太阳相当。强大光能的主人对着战壕里的替补指挥官伸出了一只手，天边露出了第一抹光，映照着他充满信心的面庞。

“辛苦你了，剩下的交给我们吧。”

丹帝的声音并不大，但已经足够让筋疲力尽的替补指挥官获得救赎。他看着光能在丹帝身上燃烧，炽热的铁锤散发出耀眼的光芒。丹帝扔出的每一个铁锤都会变成火焰，摇曳的火苗将周围的敌人焚烧殆尽。对于守护者来说，这些纯粹由光能聚成的火焰并不会灼伤他们，而是会帮助他们恢复自己的力量。或许是守护者对光能本能的需求，原本在后方接受机灵治疗的守护者们，不约而同地聚集到了丹帝的身边。温暖的火焰让奄奄一息的守护者们的眼睛里重新出现了光彩，他们也各自抬起了手，再一次向敌人释放光能。不同于战争刚开始时各自为政的攻击，这一次，丹帝与他周围的守护者们形成了一个由光能构成的循环：丹帝的火焰能够为其他守护者延续并恢复光能，其他守护者的光能也会进一步强化丹帝的力量。面对光能构成的坚实壁垒，堕落者们乱了阵脚，进攻的脚步明显放缓了许多。与此同时，丹帝的声音在所有守护者的公共通讯频道里响起，坚定的嗓音盖过了一切嘈杂的声响：

“看向自己的内心，投入光能之中吧！”

“什么什么，他刚才说了什么？”奇巴纳一拳打穿了陈旧的玻璃，扒住战舰的围栏，伸着脑袋向下方的战场看去。

“我刚才没注意，光顾着最后那只堕落者了。好像是说光能什么的……”蜻蜓心有余悸地回答奇巴纳，不时偷瞄身后满地的堕落者尸体。她转回来重新看向奇巴纳，却发现她的守护者一动不动地盯着地面。蜻蜓飞到奇巴纳头侧，跟着奇巴纳一起向下看去：“哦……旅者在上。”

丹帝显然参与了这场战争的布阵环节，村子的正门、后门、以及两侧，一共六个橙红色的光点构成了一个完美的六边形，牢牢守住了里面的村庄。人造的防御工事已经无法再提供庇护，光能才是最好的屏障。泰坦们太阳般耀眼的灼烧能量穿针引线，将其他守护者的力量联结在了一起。此时此刻，来自不同守护者的光能波长达到了前所未有的统一，所有的机灵都共享着相同的律动。它们轻轻地摇晃着，周身散发出淡淡的白光。奇巴纳转头看去，发现蜻蜓也在跟着散发同样的光芒。他伸出手指轻轻戳了戳自己的机灵，没好气地提醒道：“喂，我们还有任务在身的。”

“我知道，但是我第一次感到自己离旅者这么近，就好像……好像我们跟旅者在同步呼吸一样。”蜻蜓喃喃地说道。“不蹭白不蹭。”

奇巴纳再次低头看去，地面上的堕落者们早已乱了阵型。光能将它们强行逼退，并且已经开始逐步反击。奇巴纳看向村子的正门，虽然他看不清任何人的身影，但他知道丹帝就在那最耀眼的橙色光芒中心。片刻后，奇巴纳意识到了一个严重的问题：

“这不是没我什么事了吗！”奇巴纳砸了咂嘴，看着地上的光能吞噬了又一支堕落者小队。

“我们要直捣黄龙，拿下它们的老大。”蜻蜓不情愿地停止与其他机灵共鸣，这次轮到她来提醒奇巴纳了。

“你从哪学的这种词？”奇巴纳转过头去，挑起一边眉毛看着自己的机灵。

“机灵之间是会交流的。比起这个，”蜻蜓转了转自己的外壳，“我们不如去钻研一下怎么让这艘战舰的传送器把我们送到堕落者的母舰上去。”

奇巴纳和蜻蜓通过村子里的传送器抵达的是一艘小型战舰，他在干掉了船上所有的堕落者之后才明白这一点。随后他遵循蜻蜓的指示，让蜻蜓再次骇入堕落者的主机，重新定向传送器，将目标改为堕落者的母舰。然而这一次的传送不像先前那么顺利，奇巴纳发现自己来到了另一艘战舰上。他与蜻蜓尴尬地对视了片刻，不得已再次掏出了自己的枪。

“到底行不行得通？！”奇巴纳发泄似地把匕首插进一个死去的堕落者的头颅，这已经是他扫荡过的第四艘战舰了。

“马上！这些狡猾的堕落者，它们的母舰编码居然和战舰不统一，我花了一点时间才搞明白这个算法该怎么转换……”蜻蜓焦急地绕着传送器飞来飞去，直到主机上闪烁的灯光由红转绿，她才如释重负地回到了奇巴纳身边。“好了！这回终于搞明白了。堕落者，我们来了！”

奇巴纳从宽阔的平台上走了下来，这个巨大的传送器甚至还有台阶。堕落者宽大的母舰像是一座小型城市，就连建筑风格都和他们之前见过的堕落者城市一模一样。令人奇怪的是，这里没有哪怕一个守卫。整架飞船都在稳定地运转着，只是丝毫不见堕落者的踪迹。奇巴纳感觉自己的寒毛立了起来，有什么不对劲。蜻蜓倒是恪尽职守地迅速骇入了传送器旁边的主机，获取了这艘母舰的资料。随后她转了过来，对着奇巴纳投射出了映有飞船结构的影像。

“这里的结构并不复杂，只是……”蜻蜓示意奇巴纳看向投影中央密密麻麻的红点，“它们全都聚集在这个会议厅——这是个陷阱，奇巴纳。”

奇巴纳拄着下巴思考了一会儿，随后歪了歪头：“但是，有时解除陷阱最好的办法，就是踩上去。”

正如蜻蜓所说，堕落者的母舰结构并不算复杂。奇巴纳穿过了几条走廊，顺着气流升降梯来到了飞船的最顶层，很快便来到了一扇厚重的大门前。根据蜻蜓的情报，这里既是指挥室，又是堕落者的会议室。大门的顶端横挂着六个画有不同符号的旗帜，奇巴纳无法像波普菈那样直接认出这些符号所代表的部族，但他隐约清楚，这场战争的幕后主使们应该就在这扇门之后。

奇巴纳试探性地伸手推动了大门，发现这两扇厚重的大门远比看上去要轻巧得多。钢铁制成的轴承经过了悉心的保养，在带动大门打开的时候几乎没有发出声音。会议室内部一片黑暗，只有一盏巨大的顶灯悬挂在房间中央，沐浴在灯光之下的是一张陈旧的圆桌，桌边坐着六个体型巨大的堕落者酋长。离大门最近的堕落酋长站起身来，被面具遮挡着的口器发出有些沙哑的嗓音：

“欢迎你，守护者，我们恭候多时了。”

外星生物居然口吐人言，这让奇巴纳不太舒服，他宁可这些家伙像往常那样用自己的语言嘶吼。他暗自环顾着四周，同时向面前的堕落者酋长搭话：“所以，你们就是造成这一切的元凶咯？”

“不完全是，”堕落酋长巧妙地回应道，“我们来此追寻伟大机械的指引，让它为我们的新家园指明方向。”

奇巴纳从来不知道堕落者还会打哑谜，他感觉自己在和一条蛇说话：“哈？你们这是要走了？那地面上现在又算怎么回事？”

堕落酋长的四只眼睛眨了眨，微微低下头，露出一副惋惜的神情：“不是所有人……都有获得救赎的资格。”

奇巴纳瞪大了眼睛，这次他算是听明白了。他终于明白了为什么大部分的战舰并没有参与战争，也明白了为什么堕落者派出来的基本都是最低等的士兵。这根本不是战争，这完全是一个罪恶的人口清洗计划。

“所以，你们明知道这场战争会演变成现在这个局面，只是故意让那些堕落者去送死？”

满目疮痍的战场从奇巴纳的脑海中闪过，紧接着是在自己身边倒下的战友，血泊中的小女孩，还有被丹帝处决了的钢铁领主。他攥紧的双拳青筋暴起，地面上的一切，所有的悲剧，全部都来自于这个房间里的六个酋长。

“不可饶恕！”奇巴纳咬牙切齿地挤出这句话。他面前的堕落酋长对于他的怒火无动于衷，反而发出了略带同情的声音：“我亲爱的守护者，愤怒冲昏了你的头脑。自从地面上的传送器出现错误，我们就在关注你的一举一动了。我们唯一没想到的就是，你会径直闯进这里。”

随着堕落酋长的话语，一片漆黑的会议室出现了越来越多的蓝色光点。潜伏在周围的堕落上尉和精英们一个个显出了身形，缓缓地向奇巴纳围拢。

奇巴纳皱紧了眉头，悄悄示意蜻蜓躲好。在这漆黑一片的巨大房间里，一切都是未知数。

“那么现在，你又要如何突破这绝境呢？”堕落酋长发出低沉的笑声，用一只右手拿出了自己巨大的长矛。

堕落酋长的话音还没落，房间的天花板就发出了沉闷的响声，奇巴纳和在场的所有堕落者一起抬头看去：沉闷的金属碰撞声有力而清晰，伴随着又一次闷响，金属天花板上出现了被熔化的痕迹。一束来自外界的光照进了昏暗的房间，那条光线很快延伸开来，变成了一条裂缝。撞击的频率和力度都开始增强，甚至还有火星飞溅出来。

“这是……”堕落酋长发出了疑惑的声音，紧接着，整个天花板轰然垮塌，打断了它的话语。奇巴纳迅速后退，以免像那个堕落酋长一样被砸个半死。清晨的阳光倾斜而下，奇巴纳这才看清天花板上站着一个熟悉的身影——

“丹帝？！”奇巴纳下意识地喊了出来：“你怎么在这？！”

丹帝站在天花板，或者说扭曲变形的飞船外壳上左摇右晃，终于掌握好了平衡。他转过身子看向目瞪口呆的奇巴纳，露出了有些不好意思的笑容：

“我们俘获了一个高级军官，我用了他的传送器。只是这艘船实在太大……稍微有点迷路了。”

丹帝的脚下传出了暴怒的吼声。他迅速地跃起，来到了奇巴纳身边。如果不是丹帝把飞船的顶掀了一个洞，奇巴纳甚至不知道天已经亮了。一片漆黑的房间现在彻底变得通透，周围的敌人已经无处可藏。

“所以，”丹帝十分自然地站到了奇巴纳的背后，手中重新出现了燃烧的铁锤，“把这些家伙全都解决掉，一切就可以结束了？”

“差不多吧。”奇巴纳低声回复道，不自觉地露出了微笑。

被当成了缓冲垫的堕落酋长终于挣扎着从废墟里爬了出来，颜面尽失的它早已不是刚才得意洋洋的样子，它用手中的长矛用力敲地，恼羞成怒地吼叫着：“把你们两个解决了，还能处理掉一个心头大患！”

有丹帝在，这场战斗就变得简单了许多。他们守住彼此的后背，灼烧与虚空能量尽情地散发着光芒。

“地面上不需要你了吗？特地跑到我这里来。”奇巴纳在开枪的间隙询问着丹帝，并精准地解决掉一个潜伏在丹帝视野盲区里的堕落战士。上次扫荡堕落者军事基地的时候，丹帝就是这样从天而降的；这一次他故伎重演，让奇巴纳有些想笑。

“这不是我一个人的战争。我所做的只是引导大家的光能产生共鸣，剩下的要归功于防线上的所有人。”丹帝踩住了一个堕落酋长的胳膊，霰弹枪的子弹精准地射入了它的头部。“我的位置现在有赫普顶替，我说过他很强的吧？”

奇巴纳不需要回头，也知道丹帝脸上一定有骄傲的笑容。他也轻轻笑了笑，向成群的堕落者射出了虚空箭。“你听起来真的像个为弟弟而自豪的哥哥。”他柔和地说。

“我确实是，”丹帝向着被虚空箭束缚的堕落者扔出了手榴弹，“他，彼特，还有之前的优莉，他们都会变得比我们还要强。”

奇巴纳借助丹帝温暖的火焰恢复着自己的体力，再一次射出虚空箭：“别把自己说得像个老头子，属于我们的时代才刚刚开始呢。”

“说得也是。”丹帝说完这句话后，两人便没再交流。一种要命的既视感冲刷着奇巴纳的认知，他总觉得这样的场景似曾相识。这并不是之前的某次任务的回忆，而是某种更久远的、模糊的感觉，就好像他以前也与丹帝并肩作战过一样。奇巴纳转过身，恰好与丹帝四目相对，他在丹帝的眼中也看到了相同的疑惑。下一秒，他们同时抬起枪，击杀了彼此身后的敌人。

即使是六个堕落者部族的酋长和精英，也敌不过钢铁领主最强的两位守护者。丹帝和奇巴纳同时扣下了扳机，送走了最后一个堕落酋长。二人都伤痕累累，蜻蜓和太阳风默默地在他们的身边飘着，用光能治愈自己的守护者。

“现在怎么办？”奇巴纳转过头，一边平复自己的呼吸，一边询问着身旁的丹帝。

“炸了这艘船，告诉地上的堕落者，它们的领袖已经不在了。”

“好主意！”蜻蜓凑了过来，蓝色的眼睛兴奋地闪烁着，“送给它们一个超级大烟花！”

“只要超载这艘飞船的核心就行，这里就是指挥室，我们可以骇入它们的操作系统。刚好四个人可以负责不同的部分。”太阳风在一旁附和。

丹帝和奇巴纳同时点了点头，随后各自向不同的控制台跑去。这艘庞大的母舰有着好几套操作系统，分别控制着飞船的不同区域；必要的时候可以舍弃其中一个部分，保证其他区域的正常运转。奇巴纳和丹帝跟着蜻蜓和太阳风忙前忙后，紧张有序地逐步破坏着整艘母舰的系统。

“啊哈！这条串流联结着飞船的各个区域，只要拆掉它就完事了！”蜻蜓仿佛发现了新大陆一般高兴地说着，却让旁边的太阳风一惊。他赶紧转向蜻蜓的方向，焦急地大喊：“等一下，蜻蜓！那是——”

“什么？”蜻蜓茫然地看向太阳风，屏幕上已经生效的指令引导出一串串文字。

“那是控制所有传送器的总线路！”太阳风话音未落，阵阵沉闷的爆炸声便从飞船深处响起，意识到自己闯了祸的蜻蜓呆在了原地，木讷地眨了眨眼。

“完成了！太阳风，我照你的指示，强行复写了超载飞船能源核心的指令……”丹帝兴奋地抬起头，却发现奇巴纳和两个机灵正在面面相觑。“……怎么了？”

“我们……回不去了。”太阳风喃喃地说，最后还干巴巴地笑了两声。

“啊？”丹帝眨了眨眼睛，完全没理解自己机灵的意思。

母舰周围的屏障闪烁着忽明忽暗的光芒，最终彻底不见了踪影。护盾发生器被从内部摧毁，整艘飞船从尾部的动力核心区域开始爆炸。没了退路的奇巴纳和丹帝，只好从指挥室登上母舰的外壳，向着船头的方向进发。奇巴纳率先来到甲板，他低头看去，领导层被全灭的消息显然已经传遍了敌人的部队，几乎所有的战舰都开始撤退，地面上的敌人则落荒而逃。

赢了。人类胜利了。

奇巴纳悬着的心终于落了下来。他回过头，丹帝正适应着飞船倾斜的角度，慢慢地走向他。

“奇巴纳！”丹帝的呼唤让奇巴纳微微一怔，他似乎意识到了什么，但又觉得自己还没有做好准备。他的心脏开始剧烈地跳动，就连刚才的战斗也没让他如此紧张。

“我说过，等一切结束之后，我想跟你谈谈。”丹帝来到了奇巴纳身旁，插着腰看向地面。高空强烈的气流席卷着他们，但还不足以让二人失去平衡。

奇巴纳咽了一口口水，他本以为在经过战争的洗礼之后，他能够更好地控制对丹帝的情感；但当这个时刻终于来临，他发现自己还是和第一次遇到丹帝那天一样不知所措。

快想，奇巴纳，该怎么说话。你得说得委婉一点，不能节奏太快，不然会吓到他的。奇巴纳默默地鞭策自己，试图找到比较妥当的言辞；然而无论他如何绞尽脑汁，他的大脑里除了丹帝之外只剩下了一片空白。战场，飞船，一切都变得虚幻了起来，仿佛只有身边的丹帝才是真实的存在。

“虽然严格来说，现在战争还没有完全结束，我挑了一个很烂的时间点来跟你谈话，”丹帝卸下了自己的头盔，有些紧张地挠了挠头，看了看身后爆炸的火光，“但好像现在不说就要来不及了。”

丹帝的话语在奇巴纳的脑海里嗡嗡地回荡着，他几乎已经没办法思考。丹帝顿了顿，似乎在等待奇巴纳的回应。但奇巴纳并没有立刻回复，而是默默地摘下了自己的头盔，一脸凝重地转过身，面向丹帝。看到奇巴纳紧抿的嘴唇，丹帝瞬间冷汗直流——要被拒绝了。丹帝曾经在脑海里构思过成千上万种被奇巴纳拒绝的场景，但真的面对这一刻时，他还是像个孩子般手足无措。

“丹帝。”奇巴纳严肃地开口。

“……什么事？”丹帝的目光有些躲闪。

“我喜欢你。”

“……哈？”丹帝愣在了原地。

奇巴纳已经彻底丧失思考能力了。他不知道自己重复了多少遍“我喜欢你”四个字，这是他脑海里唯一剩下的东西。他看着丹帝震惊的目光，开始感到绝望。他果然把他吓到了，下一秒究竟是丹帝丢下他离开，还是他被铁锤砸成灰烬呢？

出乎奇巴纳的意料，这两件事都没有发生。他感到有什么坚硬的东西撞上了他的胸膛，那是丹帝的胸甲。他下意识地伸出手，僵硬地在半空中悬停了许久，直到丹帝的声音从他的颈窝传出来：

“太好了，太好了……”丹帝的声音闷闷的，让奇巴纳迟钝的神经有一种掉进了棉花堆的错觉。

奇巴纳低下头，木讷地看着丹帝。他过了几秒才回过神来，抱住自己怀里的丹帝。丹帝抬起头，伸手托住奇巴纳的脸颊。他的声音有些颤抖，但每一个字都正中奇巴纳的心：

“我也喜欢你，奇巴纳，我喜欢你。”

爆炸已经蔓延到了飞船的头部，浓浓的黑烟自两人身后升起。奇巴纳和丹帝闭上了眼睛，在震耳欲聋的爆炸声中拥吻。飞溅的火星灼伤了奇巴纳的侧脸，四散的碎屑划伤了丹帝的额头；但他们紧紧地抱着彼此，直到火光将他们吞噬，直到死亡将他们分离。天空中的母舰已经被彻底摧毁，这场被后世称为“六阵之战”的传奇战争，终于落下了帷幕。

——————————

奇巴纳睁开了眼睛。

蜻蜓一如既往地出现在了他的面前。她发出了一些意味不明的杂音，幽幽地说道：

“你们俩玩得够刺激的呀。”

奇巴纳过了一会儿才意识到蜻蜓话里有话，他坐起身来，有些害羞地别过了头。

“让你们看笑话了。”奇巴纳尴尬地说道。

“哪有的事。我的守护者找到了真爱，我替你高兴还来不及呢。”蜻蜓终于不再调侃奇巴纳，咯咯地笑了起来。

奇巴纳环顾四周，他发现自己正坐在一片烧焦的废墟中央，四周都是堕落者母舰的残骸。一阵焦急从奇巴纳的腹部升起，他连忙站起身来，四下寻找丹帝的身影。如果他被成功复活，那么丹帝也应该在附近。奇巴纳又一次转过身，刚巧与不远处的丹帝视线相接。

奇巴纳在一瞬间感到了无比的安心。他对着丹帝露出了微笑，丹帝也对他报以真挚的笑容。

这一次，他不再迷茫。

—TBC—


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW预警。

12

清理战场和救治伤员花费的时间比所有人想象得都要长，从清晨到傍晚，又是整整一天过去了。身为普通人的村民们早已进入了梦乡，但对于守护者来说，今晚注定又是一个不眠之夜。钢铁领主失去了几位成员，他们在白天已经进行了集体哀悼；悲痛过后，村子里的酒馆迎来了几十年里最热闹的一晚。钢铁领主和村子里的守护者们把不算宽阔的酒馆挤得满满当当，共同品尝胜利的果实。吧台边的老板擦着手中的杯子，默默地听着房间里的欢呼声，不时利落地躲过不知哪里扔过来的餐具或食物。钢铁领主并不是一支纪律严明的军队，这一点在他们庆祝胜利时尤为明显。露璃娜一只脚踩在桌子上，一手握着自己的狙击枪，醉醺醺地叫嚷着；亚洛坐在她的旁边，轻轻拍着露璃娜的后背，露出了无奈的微笑。聂梓一如既往地靠在墙边，苍白的脸上少见地没有了阴霾。玛瓜把瘦小的赫普扛在肩上，在高举的酒杯和欢呼声之间来回穿行。这次战争不仅极大地削弱了堕落者的势力，还让所有的泰坦一战成名，现在走在街上的泰坦都会被致以尊敬的目光。

在这场战争中立下了汗马功劳的丹帝和奇巴纳，此刻却消失在了众人的视线中。

酒馆的二楼提供住宿，但是没有哪个守护者会放着派对不参加的。像波普菈那样偏好安静的人，则会自己寻找合适的地方休息，远离酒馆的嘈杂。对于自从回到村庄就被无数人簇拥着的丹帝和奇巴纳，这里反而成了最不容易被发现的地方。

“敬胜利。”奇巴纳与丹帝微笑着举杯，碰撞的玻璃发出清脆的声响。他们都卸下了身上的防具，只留下简单的衣物；两人身上的血迹和烟尘也被清洗干净，腥味和铁锈味已经消失得无影无踪。

“敬胜利。”丹帝回应着奇巴纳，缓慢地啜饮杯中的酒。随后他把酒杯从唇边移开，看着面前的奇巴纳有些出神。

“我很高兴你留下来了。”丹帝轻声说道。

“我也是，”奇巴纳低垂着眼帘，为自己和丹帝各续上一杯酒，“能遇见你真是太好了。”

听到奇巴纳这么说，丹帝想起了不久前第一次遇到奇巴纳时，那张怒火中烧的脸。这让他忍俊不禁：“你在刚遇见我的时候，也是这么想的？”

“那一天？”奇巴纳把丹帝的酒杯推了过去，不假思索地回答：“确实不是，我那天觉得自己倒霉透了。如果我有罪，旅者应该让我继续当个死人，而不是把我拉起来在你这儿吃瘪。”

“噗……”丹帝彻底憋不住了，他捂着自己的肚子，发出了爽朗的笑声。末了，他抹去自己眼角的泪珠，一只手搭上奇巴纳的肩膀：“我可是从第一天起就没办法把视线从你身上挪开了。”

奇巴纳温柔地牵起了丹帝搭在自己肩膀上的手，并在他的手背上轻轻落下一吻。他抬起头看向丹帝迅速变红的耳廓，蓝色的双眼中满是笑意：“我也是。那一天我根本不知道我怎么了，所以才会那么生气。”

“那……你现在还认为我们相互吸引这件事是错的吗？”奇巴纳落在他手背上的一吻很轻，但足以让丹帝心跳加速。他转过头看向酒馆的窗外，蹩脚地掩饰自己的尴尬。“我真的很感谢你在钢铁领主里出现内奸的时候选择了相信我，你明明才刚加入没多久。”

奇巴纳松开了丹帝的手，重新拿起了酒杯。“就算当时所有的钢铁领主都是坏人，我也想要相信你。在跟你相处的这段日子里，我觉得如果我当初没有选择跟你走，那才是最大的错误。”

丹帝道谢的话还没有说出口，原本就十分吵闹的楼下突然爆发出了震耳欲聋的欢呼声，不知是哪位守护者又做出了什么壮举。丹帝露出了无奈的笑容，向奇巴纳致歉：“不好意思，他们一喝醉就容易得意忘形。”

“没关系，”奇巴纳微笑着回答道，“这样才更有活着的感觉。”随后奇巴纳让自己的身体微微前倾，缓缓地拉近与丹帝的距离。

“而与你相处的时候，我能更加深刻地体会到生命的意义。”

丹帝微微愣了一下，随后也靠近奇巴纳，他理所应当地闭上了双眼，直到自己的双唇与奇巴纳的嘴唇相接。这一次的吻不像上一次那么急切，而是多了几分缠绵，仿佛两人要将湿热柔软的触感印在脑海之中。深吻的缺氧感逐渐侵占了两人的大脑，周围的一切开始变得朦胧起来，被压抑的欲望蠢蠢欲动。良久，奇巴纳与丹帝分开，他们的嘴角还牵连着细细的银丝。丹帝的面色有些潮红，他看向一样半垂着眼睑的奇巴纳，与他一起呼出灼热的气息。

“我……”丹帝和奇巴纳几乎是同时开口，奇巴纳顿了顿，继续说道：“我很抱歉……”

“没有什么可道歉的，奇巴纳，”丹帝再次在奇巴纳的唇角落下一吻，“至少这一次，就让我们跟着感觉走吧。”

月光穿过漆黑的夜空，透过窗户将床角映成一片雪白。酒馆的供暖系统因为能源有限而形同虚设，初冬的夜晚即使是室内也颇有些凉意。但这还是无法缓解房间里两个守护者身上的潮热。奇巴纳和丹帝面对面坐在床上，已经勃起的性器将裤子顶起一个明显的鼓包。

丹帝的视线顺着奇巴纳的眼睛一路向下看去，敞开的衬衫露出了巧克力色的皮肤，结实的胸肌上有一个狰狞的伤口，在布料的遮掩下若隐若现。丹帝皱了皱眉头，下意识抬起了手，轻轻地拨开奇巴纳的衣物，摩挲着伤疤上鼓起的软肉——这是一处枪伤。与堕落者或是人类的子弹不同，这是某种火力更加凶猛的武器造成的。除了中心的凹陷之外，伤口周围还有明显的灼烧痕迹。丹帝用询问的目光看向奇巴纳，奇巴纳苦笑了一下，轻吻了丹帝的额头：

“我不记得这是怎么来的。”

这句话让丹帝的心没由来地痛了一下，他想说些什么，但奇巴纳有力的心跳坚定不移地把热量传到了丹帝的指腹。不管之前经历过什么，现在他面前的奇巴纳是如此的真切。

奇巴纳也默默地观察着丹帝的身体，和之前看到的一样，褪去了厚重防具的丹帝甚至比他的体型还要小上一点。他曾经隔着紧身衣端详过丹帝流畅的肌肉线条，但他第一次见到那些浅棕色的、大大小小的伤痕。守护者受的伤总是会被修复如初，所以这些伤痕一定——丹帝的指尖碰到了奇巴纳的小腹，他不得不被升腾的热量拉回了现实。

“这样。”奇巴纳拉起丹帝的双手，引导他坐在自己的大腿上。丹帝用双手环住奇巴纳的脖子，与奇巴纳额头相抵。在低沉的喘息声中，奇巴纳拉开了彼此的裤链，拨开碍事的内衣，让勃起的性器挺立在两人之间。奇巴纳把自己和丹帝的阴茎贴在一起，用一只手环住，并开始上下撸动。虽然无法生育，但守护者的性欲与普通人没有差别；两位年轻气盛的守护者也都在夜深人静时抚慰过自己。不过这一次的感觉与一个人做的时候截然不同：奇巴纳的手粗糙而有力，却又能恰到好处地给予最直接的刺激。修长的拇指划过冠状沟，不轻不重地抹过铃口附近，让他和丹帝同时发出了低喘。紧贴在一起的阴茎相互摩擦，为他们带来异样的快感；本就处于兴奋状态的性器在奇巴纳宽阔的手掌中再次涨大，两人的呼吸也变得越发急促。

热量还在不断积攒，丹帝难耐地在奇巴纳的嘴唇和侧脸留下细碎的吻，随后他也低下头，伸出自己的手，从另一个方向握住两人的阴茎。在不间断的刺激之下，丹帝和奇巴纳的性器顶端开始流出前液；黏滑的液体让手上的动作更加顺畅，也带来了更多快感。奇巴纳呼出的灼热气息与丹帝的交织在一起，两人手上的动作也不约而同地变为了最直接的上下套弄。随着高潮临近，丹帝仰起了头，急促地喘息着，奇巴纳则闭上了眼睛，皱紧眉头发出沉重的低喘。在积蓄的快感达到顶峰时，粘稠的精液同时从两人的性器中喷出，洒在了彼此的腹部。奇巴纳和丹帝几乎是同时发出了长叹。奇巴纳用手臂撑住自己、向后仰去，大口地呼吸着微凉的空气。丹帝的双手撑在奇巴纳身体两侧，也在低头喘息着。白色的液体顺着两人的腹肌慢慢滑落，打湿了褶皱的床单。

半晌，奇巴纳重新直起身子，看向面前的丹帝：“……感觉如何？”

“很棒。”丹帝直言不讳地夸赞。他将头靠在奇巴纳的肩膀上，两人就这么无言地依偎在一起。纵使时间流逝，他们身上的热度依旧没有散去。丹帝抬起头，轻轻啄吻奇巴纳的下巴，小声问道：“要不要……试试后面？”语罢，丹帝的腰向前拱了拱，无声地邀请着奇巴纳。

“……你确定？”奇巴纳不是没想过这个，但他觉得这对于他们两个来说可能为时过早。只可惜他的下半身不像他一样迟疑，本来因为射精而变软的性器再一次挺立，显然十分赞同这个提议。丹帝看看一脸尴尬的奇巴纳，又看看兴奋不已的小奇巴纳，不禁笑出了声。

在床头柜的第二层，酒馆的老板贴心地准备了润滑液和安全套。安全措施在困难时期变得格外重要，毕竟没几个人有多喂一张嘴的能力。丹帝把润滑液挤在手心，用手掌的温度把粘稠的液体捂热，再慢慢地把两根手指伸入自己的后穴。奇巴纳呆愣地看着丹帝跪在他的双腿两侧，一只手撑在他的手边，另一只手为自己扩张。丹帝的气息喷洒在他的颈窝，仿佛羽毛般撩拨着他的心。奇巴纳因为眼前的景象而不知所措，却又兴奋得要命。直到丹帝的臀瓣触碰到了他的阴茎，奇巴纳才回过神来，伸出双手扶住丹帝的腰，让自己的性器对准丹帝湿滑的后穴。

“可以吗？”奇巴纳用尽毕生所有的自制力，才忍住了直接一插到底的冲动。他礼貌地询问着丹帝，得到对方点头同意后才帮助丹帝慢慢地坐到自己的性器上。阴茎的顶端没入了丹帝紧窄的后穴，两人不约而同地发出了低吟。细密的汗珠滑过丹帝的脖颈，停留在锁骨上；即使经过了充分的扩张，丹帝也无法立刻适应奇巴纳的大小。奇巴纳手忙脚乱地安抚着丹帝，甚至想要直接拔出来。丹帝用一个热切的吻封住了奇巴纳的行动，奇巴纳这才安下心来，协助丹帝慢慢向下坐，直到丹帝的后穴把他的阴茎全数吞下。

奇巴纳锁紧了眉头，发出了满足的低喘。他很担心丹帝的情况，但是性器被温暖潮湿的软肉包裹的感觉实在是太好了。他们剧烈地喘息着，汗水在两人身体上肆意地流淌。奇巴纳直起身子，搂住丹帝的腰，在丹帝的锁骨上留下湿吻。丹帝难耐地小声呻吟着，奇巴纳的动作引起了体内阴茎位置的变动，这让他的后穴反射性地收缩，想要挤出体内的异物；这反而让他更加清晰地感受到了奇巴纳的形状，内部被填满的膨胀感让丹帝的脊椎感到了一阵酸麻。

直到丹帝的气息变得平稳了一些，奇巴纳才试探性地凑到了丹帝的耳边：“……我可以动吗？”他低声询问丹帝。气息紊乱的丹帝已经没有余力回答奇巴纳，他再次点了点头，露出泛红的耳朵。奇巴纳双手扶在丹帝的腰际，臀部开始小幅度地移动。丹帝捂住了自己的嘴，指缝间溢出了小声的呻吟。虽然楼下热闹非凡，但没准哪个听觉灵敏的守护者就能捕捉到风声，甚至抓住他们的现行。毕竟，他们还没有做好把这段恋情公之于众的准备。

阴茎在体内的感觉与手指截然不同，痛楚和酸胀充斥着丹帝的大脑，但异样的快感也在这二者的夹缝之中生长。他几乎控制不住自己的声音，虽然奇巴纳的动作缓慢又轻柔，但他还是不可避免地在奇巴纳每一次到达最深处时呻吟出声。他的双腿紧紧地环住了奇巴纳精瘦的腰，额头渗出了冷汗，大腿根连带腰部一起颤抖不已。

奇巴纳见状连忙停了下来。他慌乱地亲吻着丹帝的唇角，眼神中充满了歉意：“抱歉……我弄疼你了。”

“没……关系，”丹帝伸手抱住奇巴纳，把头埋在了伴侣的怀里，“没事的。”在对奇巴纳表白后，丹帝发现他远远低估了自己对于奇巴纳的渴望；他不知道自己为什么会这样，但至少他很清楚自己想要与面前的奇巴纳结合，尽管他从来没有这么做过。奇巴纳还是十分担心，他低下头去，还想说些什么，却看到了丹帝鼓励的微笑。每次丹帝摆出这种表情的时候，都是要奇巴纳相信他。奇巴纳露出了无奈的笑容，只好吻上丹帝的嘴唇，继续下半身的动作。

丹帝在奇巴纳的口中呻吟着，他开始慢慢地适应奇巴纳的阴茎深埋在他体内的感觉了。润滑液保证了性器的顺利进出，一种可以称得上是美妙的酥麻感逐渐开始取代痛楚。丹帝紧绷的身体逐渐放松了下来，这场性爱终于不再像是折磨。坐着的体位限制了奇巴纳动作的幅度，稍微习惯了一些的丹帝开始扭动腰部，迎合奇巴纳的入侵。他伸出双手搭在奇巴纳的肩膀上，让臀部慢慢抬起再下沉，后穴吞吐着奇巴纳的阴茎。奇巴纳湿热的气息打在丹帝的胸肌上，每一次撞击都能引起丹帝的内部一阵震颤，那美妙的悸动又能传递至奇巴纳的性器，让他头昏脑涨。奇巴纳难以自拔地在丹帝的乳尖和锁骨上留下吻痕和齿印，尖锐的刺激打乱了丹帝喘息的节奏。强烈的快感和激烈的动作飞快地消耗着丹帝的体力，他再一次重重地坐上奇巴纳的性器，这让他扬起了头，发出了难以抑制的呻吟。楼下一如既往的人声鼎沸，没有人注意到二楼的异状。

奇巴纳看着面前大口喘息的丹帝，决定稍微调整一下。他托住丹帝的后脑，倾身向前，慢慢地让丹帝躺在床上。他的性器从丹帝的后穴中退了出来，带出了湿滑的液体；随后他找来两个枕头，垫在了丹帝的腰臀下方。奇巴纳俯下身子，用自己的身体笼罩住躺在他面前丹帝，温柔地亲吻丹帝有些红肿的嘴唇。

“这样应该会好些……”奇巴纳惊讶于自己的声音之沙哑，他和丹帝一样欲望高涨。丹帝颤抖的睫毛上沾着些许水珠，他热切地回应着奇巴纳的吻，并在奇巴纳再一次进入他时发出大声的呻吟。一阵欢呼宛如惊雷般从楼下爆发，吓得两人浑身一抖。从嘈杂的叫喊声中，他们勉强分辨出了是露璃娜在和卡芜拼酒。两位偷情的钢铁领主同时松了一口气，奇巴纳抬起丹帝的一只手，略带歉意地亲吻着他的伴侣的指节，随后径直顶到了最深处。丹帝触电般弓起了腰，他的头向后仰去、埋进了柔软的枕头，发出了不成调的呻吟。奇巴纳在丹帝体内大幅度地抽送，他将阴茎几乎完全抽出，只剩下头部留在丹帝的身体里，然后再全数顶入。强烈的刺激让丹帝难以招架，原本因为痛楚而萎靡的阴茎现在也兴奋地挺立了起来。

奇巴纳根据丹帝的反应，无师自通地找到了丹帝前列腺的大概位置。他在丹帝的体内快速地进出着，每一次都故意撞上那个能让丹帝发出兴奋呻吟的点。楼下的叫喊声越来越大，酒量的角逐似乎要分出胜负。奇巴纳快速地亲吻了丹帝的嘴唇，随后将丹帝无力的双腿搭在自己的肩膀上，发起了最后冲刺。丹帝紧紧地攥着身下的床单，指节因为用力而微微发白。奇巴纳伸出一只手抚慰丹帝吐出前液的阴茎，自己的腰部则不受控制地摆动着。楼下有节奏的起哄声与丹帝的呻吟形成了一种微妙的平衡，丹帝拔高的音调每一次都能被完美地掩藏在其他守护者的喊声中。伴随着一浪高过一浪的欢呼，奇巴纳的臀部猛地向前一顶，全数射进了安全套。丹帝的全身剧烈地痉挛，他在嘈杂之中呼喊着奇巴纳的名字，释放在了奇巴纳的手中。

奇巴纳回过神的时候，丹帝还沉浸在高潮的余韵里。他们保持着原本的姿势，慢慢地调整呼吸。楼下已经安静了许多，彩豆发出了响亮的嘘声。奇巴纳慢慢地从丹帝身体里退了出来，把用过的安全套丢进了床脚边的垃圾桶。他倒在丹帝旁边，他的伴侣正半睡半醒地端详着他的面庞。

“他们终于分出胜负了。”这是奇巴纳好不容易憋出的第一句话。

“是啊……”丹帝微笑着抬起手，轻抚过奇巴纳的侧脸。“也该闹够了。”

奇巴纳看着丹帝的手从他的脸颊上滑了下来，眼皮慢慢地合拢。奇巴纳顶着强烈的睡意，挣扎着爬起身，把自己和丹帝清理干净，才再次像尸体一样倒在了床上。

丹帝平稳的呼吸声传来，月光为丹帝的睫毛镀上了一层银色，下巴上的胡须跟随他的胸部起伏着。奇巴纳端详着丹帝的睡颜，不自觉地露出了微笑。他拉过被子盖住两人，搂着身旁的丹帝沉沉睡去。

这是他复活以来，过得最满足的一天了。

——————————

奇巴纳被沉闷的爆炸声惊醒，他猛地坐起身来，发现自己并非处于梦境之中。那阵爆炸声有些熟悉，在这个所有人的防备都变得松懈的时段，无法排除敌人组织偷袭的可能性。

奇巴纳连忙摇醒身旁的丹帝，压低了声音紧张地询问：

“丹帝，你听到了吗？那个爆炸声。”

“啊……？”半梦半醒的丹帝被奇巴纳扶着肩膀晃来晃去，这才清醒了一些。他对着奇巴纳缓慢地抬起眼皮，然后看向了窗外。

“啊，那个呀。还记得你刚来的时候被你打败的彼特吗？”丹帝打了个哈欠，继续说道：“波普菈对他私自找你打架很生气，所以安排他每天凌晨就起来特训。这里的隔音没有神庙那么好，所以被你听见了。从声音来判断，那孩子又进步了呀……”话音还没落，丹帝已经倒回了枕头里。奇巴纳心有余悸地撇了撇嘴，他本来不怎么喜欢那个高傲的小鬼，但他现在几乎要开始同情彼特了。

—TBC—


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 村庄变成了城邦。

13

奇巴纳到最后也没搞清楚昨天晚上到底是谁的酒量更胜一筹。清晨的微光透过窗户，给酒馆里的桌椅拉出长长的影子。已经穿戴整齐的奇巴纳和丹帝偷偷地从二楼溜了下来。他们小心翼翼地迈过拿着酒杯的手臂，努力不让自己的动作惊醒熟睡的守护者们。奇巴纳暗自环视着四周，发现露璃娜皱着眉头咕哝着，修长的睫毛微微抖动，很明显是要醒的样子；不过酒精让她敏锐的神经变得有些迟钝，阻止了她睁开眼睛。奇巴纳回过头，发现丹帝正在门口看着他；他比了个手势，告诉丹帝危险解除，随后加快动作迈出了酒馆。

“呼，现在我们去哪里？”奇巴纳做出松了一口气的样子，回头看了看酒馆的小门。

“去找洛兹领主。”每次一提到这个人，丹帝脸上的笑容总会消却几分，这让奇巴纳不太开心。但他知道，丹帝和奥莉薇可能是钢铁领主里唯二真正了解洛兹的人了。“他昨天说跟木兰女士有要事商讨，我担心他又会忘记睡觉。”丹帝说出了他的担心，奇巴纳则耸了耸肩，他们的领袖似乎总是不能很好地认清自己是个普通人的事实。

洛兹的临时住所就在木兰家的旁边，离酒馆不算太远；清晨的街道上没有多少行人，他们不会遇到太多“狂热粉丝”。尽管如此，奇巴纳还是至少帮丹帝指正了三次方向。当丹帝又一次拐错弯、差点就要去敲木兰的家门时，奇巴纳恨不得揪着他的领子把他拽回来。

“我算是理解太阳风的感受了，”奇巴纳没好气地说道，“当你的机灵真是太不容易了。”

“谢谢你的理解！”太阳风感激地说。丹帝挠了挠头，尴尬地笑了两声。

就在丹帝的指节即将叩响门扉的刹那，木制的门被从内侧打开了。正如丹帝所料，洛兹一个晚上没有休息：眼袋下的黑眼圈暴露了一切，他的腰部还缠着绷带，药水的气味从他身上散发出来。奇巴纳和丹帝不约而同地皱了皱眉头。

“我就知道你们两个会来。”与他的身体状态相反，洛兹的眼中闪烁着兴奋的光芒：“请进，我等不及要让你们看看我的计划了。”洛兹向后撤了一步，向丹帝和奇巴纳展示了被文件掩盖的房间内部。奇巴纳耸了耸肩，正要照办，丹帝的语气却变得严肃起来，他看着洛兹的双眼，毫不留情地开出了条件：“在我们进去之前，您能答应我您会在两小时内去休息吗？”

洛兹愣了一下，随后露出了有些无奈的笑容。奇巴纳也微微睁大了眼睛，洛兹这样笑起来的时候，简直和皮欧尼一模一样。“抱歉，让你们担心了。”洛兹点了点头，答应了丹帝的要求，后者这才迈进了屋子。还没等奇巴纳和丹帝落座，洛兹就从桌上的文件里刨出了一张数据板。“昨晚我与木兰谈了几个小时，然后我请她去休息了，但我自己可没闲着。”平时沉稳优雅的洛兹领主，此刻按捺不住自己激动的语调。“我想，我们也可以借助更多人的力量来实现我们的目标。” 他打开数据板的全息投影，浅灰色的影像出现在了三人之间。

丹帝和奇巴纳望着洛兹构建出的草图，惊讶地张开了嘴。

——————————

在完成清理战场的收尾工作之后，钢铁领主并没有第一时间离开村庄。村子中央的广场上搭起了一个演讲台，刚好位于旅者的正下方。清晨的朝阳徐徐升起，为演讲台镀上了一层金色。台下人头攒动，奇巴纳和丹帝小心翼翼地在人群之间穿行着，守护者完全遮住脸的装备此时发挥了巨大的作用，他们能够在不被村民包围的情况下，顺利地来到离演讲台较近的位置。奇巴纳的身高似乎引起了身后群众的不满，一位村民用手指轻轻戳了戳奇巴纳的肩膀，奇巴纳回过头，露出了歉意的笑容——尽管对方看不见。

“抱歉，不过我得陪在这家伙身边。”

奇巴纳压低了声音说道，指了指身旁披着钢铁领主披风的丹帝。村民似乎辨认出了奇巴纳的嗓音，惊喜地睁大了眼睛，随后摆摆手示意自己不再介意。人群发出了一阵骚动，木兰走上了演讲台。她清了清嗓子，麦克风中传出了有些苍老的女声：

“非常感谢各位在百忙之中聚集到这里。”木兰用她特有的平缓语调说着，目光扫过台下的每一个人。“众所周知，我们借助钢铁领主的力量，成功地赢下了有史以来与堕落者最大规模的战争。而今天，我们的客人有话要说。”

在村民们的掌声中，洛兹领主走上了演讲台。他与木兰亲切地握手，随后站到了讲台前。台下的反应并不激烈，掌声散去后，人们投来了疑惑的目光。大家都知道洛兹是钢铁领主的总指挥官，但是大多数人都没有看到或听说他在战场上的表现。

奇巴纳偷偷用手肘戳了戳丹帝的腰，低声说道：“这要是你站在上面，反响应该好得多。”

丹帝没有理会奇巴纳的玩笑，抬起手做了个噤声的手势：“别着急……认真听。”

洛兹领主吸了一口气，开始了他的演讲：

“感谢各位能够给我这个发表意见的机会。首先，我要否认木兰女士的话。六阵之战的胜利，不是单纯依靠泰坦们、依靠守护者们赢下的。如果没有在场各位的配合，我们不会有高效的制空手段，也不会将牺牲降到最低；这次伟大的胜利，是全体人类共同努力的结果。”

台下响起了零星的掌声，主要来自先前被洛兹保护的孩子们，还有学校的老师。

“我原本以为，我应该率领精英守护者收复家园，保护像各位一样的普通人。但这次胜利让我看到了人类的希望：我意识到了只有所有的普通人和守护者联合起来，才能发挥最大的力量。单纯依靠守护者或者普通民众都是行不通的，根据我们的情报人员提供的信息，另一个半球的大型人类聚落已经分崩离析，也就是说，”洛兹停顿了一下，用手指点了点演讲台，“这里是人类最后的大型聚集地。”

人群发出了阵阵惊呼。村子的规模确实在近几十年内扩大了不少，但没人敢想象这里居然真的变成了人类最后的庇护所。奇巴纳啧了一声，用一只手托起下巴；丹帝则站在原地，聚精会神地凝视着演讲台。洛兹适当地等待了一会儿，随后用自己的演讲打断台下的窃窃私语：

“这也是堕落者动用如此阵仗来袭击我们的原因。但这场战争很大程度上改变了这个星球的局势，堕落者落荒而逃、不成气候，人类的资源消耗则在容忍范围内——也就是说，现在是我们发展的最好时机。”

奇巴纳偷偷地观察着周围的人，发现有不少村民都露出了认同的神情。就连一向保守的卡芜都赞许地点了点头。

“为了给这场战争做准备，我们在村子的高墙外围搭起了防御工事，现在它们已经被拆除，作为建筑材料被回收利用。”洛兹的语调提高了一些，眼神中出现了奇巴纳先前见过的光彩。“那么高墙本身呢？难道我们要一直畏首畏尾、坐井观天吗？”洛兹按下了麦克风旁边的按钮，讲台后的全息投影仪将一座城市的建模投到了人群上方。繁华的都市高楼林立，即使是半透明的全息投影都显得十分宏伟。台下的群众目瞪口呆，洛兹又在此刻适时地把所有人的注意力拉回自己身上：

“所以，我提议拆掉围墙，把村落发展为城市，在旅者的庇护之下重建家园。钢铁领主会动用所有的资源和人力来协助建设，并且为所有人提供工作岗位。在城市的正后方，我们会建起一座高塔，作为守护者的居所，也作为指路的明灯。”洛兹熟练地操控着手边数据板的荧屏，让高塔的模拟影像独立出来：“我们会通过高塔，向全太阳系幸存的人类发出信号，告诉他们无论是人类还是守护者，这里都是他们最安全的避风港。以这座城市为基点，我们能找回失落的科技，寻回被遗忘的文化，并且逐步扩张战力、收复地球，乃至整个太阳系。钢铁领主孤掌难鸣，但如果所有人类联合起来，一定能让我们迎来新的黄金时代。”

台下起初鸦雀无声，随后一声小小的欢呼从人群中传了出来，紧接着是所有人兴奋的呼喊。一些帽子被抛在空中，守护者们也举枪示意。洛兹微笑着鞠了一躬，在一浪高过一浪的欢呼声中退场。“有一手啊。”奇巴纳在嘈杂的人群中赞叹道，他转头看向身旁的丹帝，几乎能隔着头盔感受到他得意的气息。

“这就是为什么他是钢铁领主的老大。”丹帝学着奇巴纳的用词，一副见惯不惊的样子。

“嘁！你又不是他，你在这得意什么劲！”奇巴纳撇了撇嘴，不再作声。

——————————

按照洛兹的规划，普通民众要做的就是休养生息，没有工作的人则可以帮忙建设。失去了围墙阻挡的村落有守护者保护，堕落者又没有什么发起攻击的余力，人们的安全也有保障。总而言之，这项提议对于普通民众来说利远大于弊，因此才会有如此之多的人支持洛兹的提案。有洛兹的保证，钢铁领主也确实做到了博施济众。从演讲之后的第二天开始，大型运输机便不停地来往于钢铁神庙和村落，把钢铁领主近年来囤积的物资都用于村庄的开发和建设之中。随着村子围墙上第一块混凝土的倒塌，改造计划正式开始了。

在召集到更多的人手之前，钢铁领主们成了一线的建筑工人。守护者的效率还是和当初搭建防御工事时一样高，少了战争的压力，大家都轻松了很多。冬天的寒风吹不走人们的热情，不过奇巴纳倒是在工地的边缘找到了一个冷清的角落。

洛兹的头上戴着安全帽，正坐在一堆工字钢上抽烟。演讲时天公作美，难得地露出了太阳；今天没有那么走运，厚重的云层再一次铺满了人们的头顶上方。洛兹褪去了披风，敞着外套的衣襟，衬衫的袖子卷至手肘，露出结实的小臂。没有了人群簇拥，他的背影看起来颇有些落寞，只有白色的烟圈缓缓地浮至他的头顶，与灰色的天空融为一体。

“会感冒的。”奇巴纳走到了洛兹身后，本着善意提醒身为普通人的洛兹。

“啊……我一会儿就系上。”洛兹愣了一下才回复，他转过头，叫住了准备离开的奇巴纳：“奇巴纳？陪我坐一会儿。”

奇巴纳看了看兜里刚摘下来的手套，耸了耸肩，走回去坐到了洛兹的身边。

“我从来不知道你会抽烟。”奇巴纳偏过头看向洛兹夹着烟的手指，洛兹倒是毫不在意地抖了抖烟灰。“我当上钢铁领主的领袖之后就很少吸了，影响不好。”

“我也没觉得其他人的影响好到哪里去了啊。”奇巴纳的脑海中浮现出了一片狼藉的酒馆。

洛兹轻轻地笑了笑，显然对自己手下守护者的德行心知肚明。

沉默在两人之间蔓延开来。奇巴纳并不在意，他本来跟洛兹也没什么好聊的。

“你为谁而战，奇巴纳？”洛兹突然发问，让奇巴纳愣了一下。奇巴纳眨了眨眼睛，他的脑海中闪过了很多人，村里的大家、死去的小女孩、钢铁领主里他相处得比较好的几个守护者、彼特、赫普、还有丹帝。可以说出的人不胜枚举，这让奇巴纳稍微有些惊讶，他孓然一身地来到这个世界，现在居然已经有了如此之多的牵挂。就在他想要回答时，洛兹已经替他打了圆场：

“很抱歉，我不该问这种私人问题。每个人都有战斗的理由。为了战友，朋友，已逝之人，所爱之人；为了失去的过往，又或者是为了能够活在当下。” 洛兹苦笑了一下，奇巴纳从来没有在他的脸上见过这种表情。他的领袖转过了身，望向灰色的天空：“而我，是为了我们的未来。”

奇巴纳选择了保持沉默，他隐约觉得比起交谈，洛兹此刻更加需要的是听众。良久，洛兹才低下了头。他手中的烟已经熄灭，只留下淡淡的白烟悠悠地上升。

“在规划居民避难的时候，我和木兰女士一致同意让居民们分散躲藏，尽可能地减少伤亡。而我则主动申请庇护村里的孤儿，因为我的临时指挥所……本来应该是最安全的地方。”

“……啊。”奇巴纳低沉地应了一声，他知道洛兹不会放过钢铁领主中出现叛徒这件事，但没想到对方会直接在他面前提起这个话题。

“我当时忙着下达指令，精力集中在战局上，没能及时防备。在我反应过来的时候，我另一位战友的机灵已经中弹了。”洛兹的声音很低，奇巴纳不得不稍微拉近与洛兹的距离，好听清楚他在说些什么。“我尽我所能杀掉了一些来犯的堕落者，但最终还是……本末倒置，我反而成了被保护的那个。这场战争我们赢了，但我个人却输得彻彻底底——我根本没尽到钢铁领主领袖应尽的义务，险些葬送了未来。”

洛兹看着自己的双手，攥紧了拳头，然后又无力地松开。“我时常会提醒自己，不要把自己跟守护者相提并论，但我至少……”

“那些孩子里，可是有守护者的。”奇巴纳觉得他需要打断他的领袖了，他跟洛兹一起看向天空，试图穿过云层找到太阳的光芒。“一个很优秀的守护者。她将来可能比我，甚至比丹帝还要厉害。而激发了她天赋的，正是你啊。即使生命危在旦夕，你也没有停止为未来奋斗。”

奇巴纳不擅长说客套话，这些是他真心实意的发言。他用余光看到洛兹的身子挺直了一些。奇巴纳不知道为什么自己会安慰洛兹，或许是受丹帝的影响，那家伙总是用自己的热情去感染身边的人。

“虽然我刚加入没多久，可能没有资格评论，但我觉得你已经非常尽职了。所有的规划、交流、周转……即使是守护者也很难做到这些。”奇巴纳转过头看向洛兹，对他的领袖露出微笑：“您是守护者的守护者。”

洛兹沉默了几秒，随后也露出了释怀的笑容。

“我现在可不敢当，但我会向着这一点努力的。”

他拍了拍奇巴纳的肩膀，重新站起身来。奇巴纳知道自己的工作完成了，便做了个道别的手势，转身离开。他刚走出几步，又听到了洛兹的声音：

“对了，奇巴纳，钢铁领主不限制成员之间发展感情，祝你和丹帝顺利走下去。”

奇巴纳一个趔趄，差点摔在地上。

—TBC—


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 度蜜月！

14

守护者的高效率让第一批新住所在短时间内拔地而起，高塔的地基也已经修缮完毕。与此同时，以奇巴纳为首的猎人们安置好了数十个传讯信标，呈环状围住村庄——现在应该叫城邦了。第一波讯号从暂时被安置在城邦内的信号塔中发出，经由周边的信标增强，很快便覆盖了全球；城邦里的人们通过信号塔，向全世界的人类传递了一条简短的信息：是时候回家了。

如此兴师动众的行为自然会引来不法之徒。一些残余的战争军阀给出了十分不友善的回应，时常也有堕落者想偷偷地从城邦里搜刮一点油水。随着更多的普通人入驻城邦，守护者们已经从城市建设的最前线上退了下来，转而承担起守卫城邦的职责。相比先前的任务和战争，这些日常的治安活动要简单得多。与战争暂时绝缘的时光对于所有人来说都弥足珍贵，复活以来从未停止过战斗的奇巴纳，终于过上了可以称得上安稳的日子。现在，他每天的任务就是带领手下的猎人小队在城邦周围的旷野和密林里巡逻，把向城邦求助的人带回去，并且铲除任何对城邦不利的因素。奇巴纳还记得自己当初从墓地旁的树林里逃出生天的经历，现在野外已经成为了他的天下。以丹帝为首的泰坦和术士则驻扎在城邦内，为城邦里居民的安居乐业保驾护航。

来自全球各地的更多守护者也加入了他们。一些志愿者在经过选拔之后成功加入了钢铁领主，剩下的归属于高塔。奇巴纳为许多猎人传授了生存和战斗技巧，闲暇时则会去观看丹帝的“教学”——泰坦之间的“请教”总是以拳头为主题。术士们很少在城邦里动武，这些天生的学者带来了埋藏在地球各处的知识，他们扩建了图书馆，让城邦的科技和思想有了长足的发展。皮欧尼为守护者们提供了精良的武器，但奇巴纳还是没有从他嘴里听到过任何有关洛兹的事，也从未听说过这两人相见。

人手充沛甚至让守护者们获得了换班的机会。现在，奇巴纳每天最期待的就是下班后和丹帝一起渡过的时光。他在野外探索的过程中发现了不少风景绝佳的地点，他经常带着丹帝溜出城邦，肩并肩坐在悬崖或是湖边的巨石上观看日落；在一次侦查旧隧道的任务中，奇巴纳甚至发现了一个被萤火虫占据的洞穴，那里现在成为了他和丹帝专属的约会地点。他们有时轻声低语、互诉衷肠；有时则静静地望着仿佛被繁星点亮的洞顶，默默地享受彼此的陪伴。

“有时候，我真的希望这样的日子能永远持续下去。”奇巴纳在一次约会时这么说。

“我也是。但是我们的任务还没有完成。”丹帝垂下了眼帘，用光能烘干了手边有些潮湿的小石子。

正如丹帝所说，虽然城邦的建设会持续一段时间，但这也只是钢铁领主目标的一部分。等到高塔建设完毕、驻扎在里面的守护者能够担负起守卫城邦的责任，钢铁领主便会返回神庙，为接下来的行动做准备。

“至少我们还可以享受当下，不是吗？”丹帝转过头，对着奇巴纳笑了笑。

奇巴纳看着丹帝的笑容愣了片刻，随后倾身吻上了丹帝的双唇。

——————————

尽管有大大小小的波折，目前为止城邦的发展还算是一帆风顺。冬天最冷的时节已然来临，生活条件大幅提升的城邦居民也开始自发地庆祝他们的传统节日——冬幕节(Dawning)。人们互送精致礼物，烘焙香甜的饼干，将美好的祝愿传递给下一年。奇巴纳在这一天以让手下的猎人自力更生为由，偷偷翘了一个小时的班。他一路目不暇接地谢过优莉和其他人的饼干，终于怀揣礼物盒摸进了丹帝的办公室，然后不出意外地看到了办公桌后被饼干堆淹没的丹帝。

“噗……”奇巴纳忍不住笑了出来，并眼疾手快地接住了一包从桌边滑落的饼干。

丹帝从堆得比他的头还高的饼干小山后方站了起来，顺理成章地与奇巴纳相拥。他抬起手拭去奇巴纳头发上还没来得及融化的雪花，也对奇巴纳露出了笑容。

“冬幕节快乐，奇巴纳。”丹帝用与工作时截然不同的温柔语调说道。

——————————

终于，在第一波全球信号发出的一年后，高塔在守护者和普通民众的共同努力下以超常的速度正式竣工。奇巴纳和丹帝的训练成效也颇为显著，高塔的守护者已经完全可以肩负起守卫家园的责任，钢铁领主在城邦的职责终于告一段落。在洛兹领主完成与高塔的新负责人马士德的交接工作后，这位老练的泰坦和剩下的守护者一起目送着钢铁领主的飞船消失在天际。

奇巴纳重新回到了他的单间宿舍。整体算下来，他其实只在这间屋子里待过一个星期，但钢铁领主已然成为了他的第二个家。尤其是他隔壁的丹帝，上一次他们还在丹帝的房间进行了一场十分尴尬的对话，想到这里，奇巴纳哑然失笑。

在城邦居住的一年里，奇巴纳和丹帝也进行了多次较量。每一次奇巴纳都觉得自己离打败丹帝更近了一步，但每一次丹帝都能以不同的方式击败他。数不清的连败让奇巴纳很是懊恼，不过至少他可以在床上稍微讨回点公道。

丹帝收拾行李的速度比奇巴纳还要快，奇巴纳的房门被轻轻地叩响，太阳风的声音从门外传了出来：

“你们两个的门之间直线距离不到两米，至少这次你不会迷路了。”

奇巴纳忍着笑打开门，与丹帝渡过了回到钢铁神庙后的第一个夜晚。肃穆的石柱和雕像一成不变，但一切都因为丹帝而变得截然不同。

幸运女神似乎还在孜孜不倦地宠爱着这对守护者情侣。奇巴纳和丹帝绷着脸从洛兹的办公室走了出来，轻轻地关上了门，随后他们目光相接，同时露出了与年龄相符的激动神情。

“因为最近在调整阶段，我要带领我们的新成员适应钢铁领主的生活，并且我决定让赫普协助我，这需要一周的时间，”洛兹领主拿着手中的数据板，快速地浏览着上面的文字，“所以，你们两个有一周的假期。”末了，洛兹的目光越过数据板，对着面前的两个年轻人微笑了一下。

“一个星期！”奇巴纳压低了声音激动地说道，有些难以置信地看看洛兹办公室的门，又看看丹帝，“我们可以离开神庙去其他地方！”

“嘘……”丹帝安抚着他的伴侣，尽管自己也难以抑制兴奋的心情。他双手扶住奇巴纳的胳膊，让奇巴纳看向自己，并轻声说道：“收拾好东西，明早在停机坪等我。”

天刚蒙蒙亮奇巴纳就敲响了丹帝的房门，他知道丹帝一定起床了。奇巴纳站在门口等了一会儿，并没有得到回应，他和蜻蜓对视了片刻，随后同时向神庙的大门冲去。

跑出神庙，穿过吊桥，丹帝已经在自己的飞船边等候奇巴纳多时了。奇巴纳一手抓着背包甩到后背上，深深地吸了一口初冬清晨寒冷的空气：“所以，我们打算去哪？”

丹帝对着奇巴纳神秘地笑了笑，他登上飞船的阶梯，并转过身向奇巴纳伸出了手：“跟我来你就知道了。”

奇巴纳不讨厌惊喜。他眨了眨眼睛，握住了丹帝的手，跟着他的伴侣登上了飞船。

“你在复活之后离开过地球吗，奇巴纳？”丹帝在发动飞船引擎时询问道。

“没有。”奇巴纳并没有怎么思考过这个问题，况且就算他想，也没有这个机会，“怎么，我们要去别的星球吗？”

“当然了，虽然平常只是在地球上来往，但我们开的好歹也是跃迁飞船。”丹帝熟练地让飞船向上爬升，白色的云层撞在前挡风玻璃上，变成了缥缈的水雾；突破平流层后，蓝黑色的天空开始出现点点星光。奇巴纳调整了一下副驾驶席上的安全带，双手枕在脑后，开始欣赏窗外的景色。遥远的恒星散发着光芒，灰色的月球伫立在宇宙中，和许多人造卫星一起围绕着地球旋转。旅者相比月球要小得多，但它离地球比其他任何天体都要近，在漆黑一片的宇宙中显得格外洁白。丹帝操控着飞船进入了跃迁路线，眼前的景象开始变得虚幻。奇巴纳偷偷看向驾驶席上的丹帝，他一向很喜欢丹帝工作时认真的神情。

“好了，”丹帝设定好了自动巡航，从操作杆上解放了自己的双手，“说起其他星球，我第一个想到的就是木卫一(io)。旅者将那里改造成了一个很美的地方，我想你会喜欢的。”奇巴纳的眼中映出丹帝的笑脸，他慢悠悠地问道：“你之前去过那里？”

“当然，我可是那里的常客。每当我静不下心来的时候，就会拜访那颗星球。所以，这次就由我——太阳风来担当我们的向导。记得备好武器，虽然不像地球那么乱，但那里也并非绝对安全。”丹帝心有余悸地看了看自己的机灵，老老实实地放弃了夸大自己的能力。

“哈，”奇巴纳伸手摸了摸自己大腿上的枪托，“难怪我们要收复太阳系。”

飞船顺利地穿过了跃迁通道，一颗黄绿色的星球出现在了两人的视野中。做工精湛的飞船在加速时只是发出了微弱的喷气声，便向着木卫一的地表飞去。

奇巴纳跟着丹帝走出了船舱。旅者给予太阳系最大的礼物之一，便是将许多行星和卫星改造成了宜居星球。木卫一稀薄的大气层无时不刻闪烁着星光，这里的空气却充足且无害。奇巴纳深吸了一口气，将来自木卫一的气流灌入肺部；这里的空气有些潮湿，充斥着春雨过后般的清新感。飞船降落在了一个较为平坦的山坡上，奇巴纳踏上黄绿色的土地，来到丹帝身边，他一手搭上丹帝的肩膀，俯瞰着眼前的景色。

黄绿色的丘陵绵延起伏，暴露在外界的气孔堆积成了天然的烟囱，缓缓地飘出白色的蒸汽。坚硬的地层表面仿佛被流水刮削过一般，石缝间隐隐地透出光亮。参天的树木零星地耸立在低矮的山峦之间，树根伸展的沉闷声响从两人的脚下传来。丹帝向前方伸出了手，奇巴纳顺着丹帝所指的方向看去：万丈悬崖之下，灰黑色的地面上布满了复杂的纹路，无数高矮不一的黑色石块共同组成了一个巨大的底座，似乎曾经托着某种球形物体。

“木卫一是旅者前往地球之前，在太阳系最后停留的地方。”丹帝蹲了下来，将手贴在了地面上；他的发丝顺着肩膀滑下，与地上几朵紫色的小花相映成趣。“我知道你大概厌倦了向旅者祷告，但我想任何一个守护者都不会讨厌这里的。”

奇巴纳默默地点了点头，他确实不讨厌这颗有些荒芜的星球。他能感觉到光能在木卫一的地表之下流淌，如同水泉一般滋养着他；守护者贴近光能，就像是普通人投入母亲的怀抱。

“我们下去看看吧。”语罢，丹帝顺势一蹬，向着山坡下方的地面跃去。光能赐予了泰坦绝佳的滞空能力，奇巴纳自己也可以在空中再次跳跃，对于他们两个来说，木卫一高低纵横的复杂地形完全不在话下。奇巴纳轻巧地落在丹帝的旁边，一汪泉水在他们的脚边缓缓流淌，水中的微生物即使是白天也散发着淡蓝色的荧光。奇巴纳和丹帝来到了悬崖边，看向远处旅者曾经驻足过的位置。地表的纹路比远看还要复杂，上面似乎还有着神秘的符号；残存的光能在这里似乎变得更加活跃，与奇巴纳和丹帝的心跳形成了一种奇特的共鸣。

“……我明白你的意思了，”奇巴纳转过头，对着丹帝说道：“这里确实能够让人感到平静。”

“是啊，我想我们都需要让神经放松一下。”丹帝的语调放缓了不少，露出了欣慰的微笑。

奇巴纳和丹帝坐在悬崖边，共同享受着与光能的联结。不过这颗星球似乎不想让两人轻易获得宁静，一阵骚乱由远至近，从下方传了过来。这绝对不是人类的声响。奇巴纳皱起了眉头，手摸向了腿上的枪套。丹帝眼疾手快地按住了奇巴纳的手，一道道黑影也在此时掠过他们的头顶。奇巴纳转过身抬头看去，一群姿态各异的生物在空中划过美丽的弧线，嬉闹着飞到了一棵大树上。那棵大树已经完全枯萎，只剩下中空的树干，刚好成为了那些生物的巢穴。丹帝松开按着奇巴纳的手，露出了带有歉意的表情：

“我之前跟你提到过的阿罕卡拉，就是这些家伙。”丹帝转过头看了看远处的巢穴，轻轻地叹了口气。

“‘这些’？它们不只有一种吗？”奇巴纳挑起一侧的眉毛。

“它们拥有变身能力，会依据自己的喜好改变自身的样貌，是这颗星球上的顶端掠食者。你刚才所看到的它们变成的不同形态，大多是这颗星球上因为它们而即将灭绝、或者已经灭绝的物种。阿罕卡拉原本的样子和我们神话里的巨龙差不多。”丹帝耸了耸肩，继续说道：“它们不以其他物种的血肉为食，杀掉猎物只是为了取乐，或者是它们进食的副作用。”

“副作用？”奇巴纳更加摸不着头脑了，“进食？”

丹帝点了点头：“阿罕卡拉以其他生物的欲望为食，它们会以实现任何愿望为诱饵，引诱其它生物与它们进行交易；而这些交易的代价往往极为惨痛，最终获利的只有它们自己。阿罕卡拉都是天生的谈判专家，它们也会其它所有生物的语言，包括我们的。所以……”

一只落单的阿罕卡拉轻轻地落在了丹帝和奇巴纳身后远处的山崖上，打断了丹帝的话。奇巴纳迅速地掏出枪对准了它。那只阿罕卡拉并没有幻化成其它生物，它收拢带有伤痕的翅膀，长有三排尖刺的尾巴缓缓地在身后晃动着。丹帝和奇巴纳紧紧地盯着远处的阿罕卡拉，那只阿罕卡拉也静静地看着他们。双方之间的空气仿佛凝固了一般，直到两人的额头渗出汗珠，它才转身离开，飞回了自己的巢穴。

奇巴纳和丹帝同时松了一口气。丹帝抹了一把头上的汗，缓缓地说道：

“所以，千万不要回应它们。”

—TBC—


End file.
